


Let Me Help You

by ReaderFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 65,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Reid has been lonely for a very long time. He has been hiding a very big secret from his team or actually two big secrets. What will happen when he get reunited with the one suspect who stole his heart the first time they met in Texas and what will the rest of his team say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reed POV

It has been six months since we caught Adam/Amanda in Texas. I’ve been visiting them regularly I tell myself it’s only because of what happened to me with “Tobias Henkel” but I’ve only recently accepted that the real reason I go visit them monthly is because I want Adam to come back, to come back to me.

I guess I should tell you what I mean…

When I first saw Adam on that rooftop I fell for him. So I decided I’ll try my best to make sure he comes out of this safely with minimal damage done to him. When I interrogated him for the first time I only stood behind him because I knew if I looked him in his eyes he and all the people watching the interrogation from behind the mirror would know what I was feeling and I could not let that happen under no circumstances. I even went as far as asking Morgan to do his polygraph test. So when I found out that he had another personality that was doing the killings I was 50% happy and 50% sad. I was happy because it was Adam killing the people, while technically not and I was sad because he was being controlled by this other being inside of him and he had no power or knowledge of her. When we found her in that room trying to kill Adam’s father then herself I knew I had to do every and anything I could to make sure she didn’t. I was SUPER relieved when she released that knife but then my world came crumbling to pieces when I realized that she locked Adam away Possible forever. I tried calling to him begging from any response to let me know that he was still around and when I didn’t get that I vowed to myself that I’d do any and everything I could to get Adam back and that was exactly why I kept coming back to see “Amanda” begging and pleading with her to bring Adam back to me. I told her that if Adam were to come back that I’d protect him no matter what happened but she didn’t budge.

That didn’t mean I would give up, coz I’m strong and patient. I will be waiting for Adam until she decides to let him out and (if) WHEN she does let him out I will be there to help him, protect him, care for him and Love him with all my heart.

A/n: So what do you all think of the first chapter of my Criminal Minds- Spencer, Adam series? I hope to read your comments later.

Hope You Enjoy.


	2. Are you Okay?

Spencer’s POV

Today we had an off day. Yesterday we just finished one of our longest cases yet. We were in Texas again and it brought back all those old memories but I had to put it aside because I was starting to slack and the rest of the team noticed. Agent Hoch even reprimanded me about it about three days ago.

~~~Three Days Ago~~~

Hoch: Reid.   
….  
Hoch: Reid!!!!!  
Reid: Yes, yes. I’m listening,  
Hoch: I’ve been calling you for the last 3 minutes. What is going on?  
Reid: I was just thinking, what’s up?  
Hoch: Don’t what’s up me. You need to tell me what is going on with you?  
Reid: Nothing.  
Hoch: You better tell me or I’ll get the pilot to take you back to Quantico.  
Reid: No, that won’t be necessary. I’m on this fully.  
Hoch: You know you can tell me if anything is wrong. I’ll listen.  
Reid: No there’s nothing.  
Hoch: Reid I know you and I know that there is something going on with you.  
Reid: If there is something going on it really doesn’t involve you.  
Hoch: If it affects the case and it affects one of my top agents then it involves me.  
Reid: It’s my life and I promise you that it will not in any way affect this or any other case we have. Please.  
Hoch: If it’s so okay then but just know that I’m here for you no matter when and what it involves.  
Reid: Thank you. Now what do you say we go back t work. We have a pedophile to catch.  
Hoch: I like that idea.

~~~End Of Flashback~~~

I really thought I was handling it correctly. I guess in the future I should be more careful.

~~~Somewhere Else~~~

Do you think it’s a good idea to allow any one close to them right now?  
Yes I don’t see them as a threat to society anymore.  
How sure are you?  
They have been here for almost help a year now and they haven’t shown any signs of hostility or any sort of violence towards anyone here and she has allowed him to come out for the first time in six months and I’m sure he’s afraid so seeing a familiar face will certainly help.  
Okay if you are so sure, I guess I can give them the permission to allow him to get a visitor while visiting only starts next week.  
Really, you know I’m in charge right?  
Yes I do but they are my patients.  
Not for long.  
Tell me are you getting their friend here so that you can get rid of them?  
No, their police sentence is up. They are not violent anymore, one takes perfectly good care of the other and they have a friend who takes care of them AND he’s out which is a major breakthrough.  
Okay and speaking of the friend. I think we should call and let ‘em know.  
Yes, I’ll go call from my office.  
Okay. I’ll go get them set up to be discharged.  
If he’s ready bring him to my office. I would like to have a conversation with him before the friend get’s here.  
Okay see you Boss.

Back To Spencer.

So here I was sitting in my house in front of my computer when my phone rang. It wasn’t who I expected it to be.

Call: Hello Reid, can you open up?  
Reid: Open up what?  
Call: Open up your gate. I’m here and I want to see you.  
Reid: Oh, wait up. I’m opening it now.

Reid: Hi, did something happen? Is everything okay with the last c…  
Hoch: Can I talk now?  
Reid: Yes sorry, you were saying?  
Hoch: Reid, I’m really worried about you. You haven’t been paying attention at work, you’re spacing out almost all the time, that’s not like you at all.  
Reid: It’s nothing serious.  
Hoch: Does it have something to do with work or is it personal?  
Reid: It’s sorta personal.  
Hoch: Are you in some kind of trouble?  
Reid: No, gosh no. I’ve fallen in love with someone and I don’t think, actually I know no one in my life will accept that person.  
Hoch: Reid we’re all your family here. You have Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi and I and we would all support you and your decisions.  
Reid: I know that. But like I said once you find out who it is…  
Hoch: Spencer, listen to me.  
Reid: Yes.  
Hoch: No look at me. Good. I will stand by you no matter how crazy the person is that you’ve fallen in love with.  
Reid: Really, thank you.  
Hoch: You’re like a son to me and I’ll always be the first one to support and protect you.

PHONE RING> PHONE RING> PHONE RING>

Reid: Sorry, I need to get this.  
Hoch: Sure. I’ll show myself out.  
Reid: You don’t have to go.  
Hoch: It’s okay. I don’t want to intrude on your private conversation with your new love.  
Reid: How did you know they were the ones calling?  
Hoch: Detectives intuition. Kidding, I saw the smile on your face when you saw the caller ID.  
Reid: Goodbye and thank you Hoch.  
Hoch: No biggie kid. Enjoy your conversation.  
Reid: I will.

‘~~~Phone Call~~~

Reid: Yes this is Special Agent Spencer Reid speaking. Who may I ask is calling?  
: This is Nurse Hackett calling in connection with Amanda and A..  
Reid: Did something happen, what is it, are they worse? (He said panicking)  
: Can you give me a chance to speak sir.  
Reid: Oh yes, forgive me  
: Something has happened.  
Reid: Oh my:  
: No, it’s nothing bad.  
Reid: Okay.  
: We really want you to come over as soon as possible, today if possible.  
Reid: Why, you said nothing’s wrong. So why do I have to go to Texas while visiting only starts next week?  
: Sorry sir, that is all that they told me to say. They also said that it is rather URGENT.  
Reid: Alright. I’ll try my best but I’m not sure I’ll make it there today I mean I do live in Quantico.  
: Quantico, we thought that you lived here in Texas.  
Reid: I was just there for a case. I travel around.  
: Alright. Hope to see you soon. Good day.  
Reid: Bye. I’ll be in contact with you soon.

~~~End Of Phone Call~~~

Spencer’s POV

I need to get to Texas but how will I get there. All the flights are booked full until next week. I cannot go with my car. Wait I have another option but it will take a lot of convincing.  
He got in his car and went to the one person he hoped would help him.

Hoch’s POV

I am really starting to get worried of Reid. That kid is like a son to me and if he’s in some kind of trouble that he can’t tell us about then I need to find out. As soon as I got home I called the BAU team two and asked them to run a trace on Reid’s name. Nothing turned out. At first they were suspicious of why I was checking up on one of my operatives but I reassured them that it was just for pure interest sake. About an hour after a arrived, a car drove up my drive way.

Reid: Hoch, I need to talk to you.  
Hoch: Yes sure, about what?  
Reid: Please don’t ask me why but I really need one of our jets. I need to get to Texas URGENTLY and all the flights are booked full until next week please.  
Hoch: Those jets are only for official police business and you know it.  
Reid: I do and I wouldn’t be asking if it was not urgent or serious. Please.  
Hoch: Does it have to do with the person who has caught your eye.  
Reid: Yes, but I really need to get there. Something might have happened to them and I can’t stand not knowing and no one there wants to tell me anything.  
Hoch: I can call Garcia at home and ask her to do some research and find out what happened with your little friend.  
Reid: NO. You don’t understand. For now I do not want anyone to know about them.   
Hoch: Okay, I will arrange it. Be at the landing strip in an hour. I’ll brief them and tell them it’s for work. Follow up. Will that be okay?  
Reid: Yes. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.  
Hoch: Okay. Go get ready kid.  
Reid: Bye…

I have no idea what could have gotten him so riled up but for now all that I can do is be there for him and support him. He’s a good kid and that’s the only reason I trust him for this.

Spencer’s POV

I got to the landing strip just as they were getting ready to board the plane. It feels so weird being in here without the rest of the team but that is the price you have to pay for happiness. I was landing in Texas not knowing what to expect. I was literary trembling out of my seat with worry. I hope nothing bad happens.

Pilot: Dr, Reid do you know how long you will be in Texas?  
Reid: not at the moment, but I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything.  
Pilot: Okay, because we just have to make sure to keep a date/time open for your return.  
Reid: You mean Hoch organized a trip back home also?  
Pilot: Yes he did and he also told us the reason so we are going to be discrete about it.  
Reid: I hope doing this will not get you in any sort of trouble.  
Pilot: No it’s no problem at all.  
Reid: Okay. Thank you all VERY much. You have no idea how much this means to me.  
Pilot: Don’t worry. I know we’ve all had that one love that you would move mountains for. Heck I happened to marry my biggest love so I hope you have the same fortune I did.  
Reid: Yes, let’s hope so.  
Pilot: Okay sorry have to go duty calls. We need you to buckle up we’re landing.  
Reid: Thank you for the flight. I will call you as soon as I know more.  
Pilot: Okay. Go find your love.

SMILE>SMILE>SMILRE>SMILE>

 

A/n: Boybandster out!


	3. Jefferson Mental Institute

Jefferson Mental Institution

Reid: I’m here, where’s nurse Hackett?  
Nurse: Spencer here I am.  
Reid: So what happened, why did I have to come all this way here.  
Nurse: Spencer like I said over the phone it isn’t something bad.  
Reid: I get it, but. Can I see Amanda now?  
Nurse: Unfortunately, we don’t think you’ll be able to see Amanda anymore.  
Reid: You’re talking in circles can I please tall to the director.  
Nurse: That’s where I was about to take you right now.  
Reid: Thank you.  
Nurse: Let’s go.

~~~Directors Office~~~

Nurse: Director, Spencer Reid is here.  
Thank you, send him in.  
Nurse: Right away sir.  
Good day Mr. Reid.  
Reid: Call me Spencer. So can you tell me why I had to fly a thousand miles?  
A thousand miles, we honestly thought that you lived here in Texas.  
Reid: Why does everyone think that?  
Because you come here every month.  
Reid: That’s because I promised Amanda that I’d come and visit her every month until I could see Adam again.  
Then I guess this is the last time that we will be seeing you. JJJ  
Reid: (SMILING) Wait, you don’t mean?  
Yes, Amanda gave way to Adam yesterday.  
Reid: Oh my goodness, really?  
Yes.  
Reid: (Smiling enthusiastically) can I see him?  
Yes, but now. Now we first have to discuss a few things.  
Reid: Okay anything, anything to see him.  
As you must certainly know that his or should I say her sentence ended two months ago. So we have no obvious reasons for keeping him here and I thought that since we haven’t seen Adam yet and he hasn’t seen anyone here yet that he would be afraid and he was.  
Reid: What do you mean, what happened?  
When we opened the door to their room his face showed obvious signs of fear. We had to talk him through a panic attack. He won’t get close to anyone except for nurse Hackett she didn’t even go home last night because he only felt safe around her.  
Reid: Oh my.  
So I thought that since he’s seen you before and that he trust you that it would be wise to call and get you here.  
Reid: Wait, how do you know that he trust me? (He said sort of sadly)  
Well the first name he called out when we opened the door and he saw us he said where is Dr. Reid?  
Reid: Really? (He said rather hopefully)  
Yes he did. He said that if he had to talk he would only talk to you. Nurse Hackett told him that she called you and that you are on your way. She said that she’d stay with him until you got here. The last time we checked which was an hour ago he was asleep.  
Reid: …  
But there is still something we still need to discuss over he’s impending release.  
Reid: Okay.  
Firstly I would like to know how long you will be in Texas.  
Reid: Can you give me a minute so that I can call my boss?  
Yes sure you can use my office I will give you a private moment. I will be back in let’s say ten minutes.  
Reid: Thank you.  
Okay.

Call>CallCall over

Now I need a plan of action. I just can’t waltz in there and tell him that I’m in love with him. He’ll think I’m some sort of a psychopath. Oh My Goodness I’m just so happy that I get to see him. I’ve been coming here for the last twelve months hoping for anything, even just a glimpse of Adam but I got nothing. Now that I finally have the chance to talk to him I have no idea what to say to him. I have never been so nervous in my whole life and I am a police officer.

Mr. Reid.  
Reid: Spencer.  
Reid: Yes I have two weeks here in Texas, that’s all I could get.  
That’s more than enough. Okay. We need someone to take care of Adam outside of the hospital. Since he’s sentence has been served we cannot keep him here anymore, so we thought that you would be a suitable option to take care of him. You would have to help him back into society after all he’s been in almost exile all year long and he has lost his touch with the humanity and even when he was out he wasn’t quite in control of his own life.  
Reid: So you want me to take him under my wing and show him the right way to go?  
That is exactly what we want. You can think…  
Reid: I’ll do it.  
We are giving you the option to say no, you know that right?  
Reid: I do not want to change my mind. I want Adam. I mean I want to take care of him.  
Okay if that is settled we’ll just need you to sign a few papers, giving you full custody of Adam Jackson.  
Reid: Can I go to him while you get the papers ready?  
Yes sure.

~~~Adam Jackson’s Room~~~

Adam’s POV

I have no idea where I am. I have no idea how long I’ve been here and I don’t know how much time I’ve lost. The only thing I do know is that there is one person whom I really want to see and that is uhm… uhm. It is Dr Spencer Reid. I couldn’t stop thinking about him ever since I saw him on that rooftop. But that’s all he’ll ever be to me- the BAU agent whom arrested me. But that didn’t stop me from thinking about him.


	4. Are you Ready

Spencer’s POV

Hackett: Spencer, he’s been waiting for you.  
Reid: I’ve been waiting too.  
Hackett: Oh, honey, I know.  
Reid: Know what?  
Hackett: Honey I know that you like him.  
Reid: Of course I do, that’s why I’ve been coming here for twelve months straight waiting rather impatiently for him to come back.  
Hackett: You know that you’re not fooling me right I know that you like him more than you’re claiming to.  
Reid: I do not. Is it that obvious?  
Hackett: Not to the average human. I’ve seen how you change when you talk about Adam. It’s the same why he … no I shouldn’t say.  
Reid: No tell me, I need to know what you were going to say.  
Hackett: Let’s just say it would be better if you found out on your own.  
Reid: You know what I don’t think I will miss you anymore.  
Hackett: I’ll be waiting for my special gift.  
Reid: You will be waiting for a very long time Christine.  
Hackett: Sooo, what did you buy for me?  
Reid: You know me so well. Here you go.  
Hackett: Perfume. It’s even my favorite brand how did you know?  
Reid: You know I work for the FBI right?  
Hackett: You were spying on me with FBI equipment.  
Reid: No not actual I saw the bottle at your desk.  
Hackett: Really smart FBI work huh?  
Reid: That’s why I’m the youngest agent. Now can you take me to Adam?  
Let’s go I’ll take you to his room.

 

***KNOCK KNOCK*

A: Who it is?  
Hackett: It’s me Christine. I have a special guest for you.  
A: Who, I really don’t want to see anyone.  
Hackett: Oh believe me you’ll want to see who I have here.  
A: Okay.  
Hackett: (Go on in)  
Reid: Thank you. Bye Christine.  
Hackett: Enjoy.

 

R: Hello Adam. I don’t think you remember me but I’m Dr…

A: Spencer Reid I remember.

R: So how are you doing?

A: I guess I’m fine.

R: Are you still getting migraines?

A: Yes, they come and go but they aren’t as bad as they use to be.

R: That’s good.

A: Yes. So they told me that I’m being released on Friday.

R: Then why do you sound so sad.

A: You can come and sit down over here, I will not hurt you? {He said patting the space next to him on his bed}

R: Oh can I?

A: Yeah sure.

R: Okay now will you tell me why you’re sad about leaving?

A: I don’t have anywhere to go Catherine told me yesterday that I accidently pushed --- off the top of the roof.

R: Accidently. You didn’t do it. Well not actually but yeah.

A: Still don’t have a place to go to. I think I can get a room at the hotel where I worked.

R: Or you can come and stay with me.

A: What?

R: That is why they called me.

A: Excuse me?

R: They told me that you’d need time to adjust.

A: Are you sure?

R: Sure of what?

A: Are you sure you want me living with you, I’m sort of crazy.

R: You’re not crazy. Plus if I didn’t want you living with me I wouldn’t have come here.

A: J Is it true that you came to visit me from time to time?

R: I came every month.

A: You did? I bet it’s to finalize your case right?

R: We finished the case twelve months ago. I was here by choice.

A: Why?

R: I had ulterior motives I guess.

A: Which are?

R: Personal. So I was wondering would you consider living with me uhm until obviously uhm you decide to move out?

A: If I understand your weird messed up question correctly I would say yes.

R: So you’ll stay with me?

A: Yes.

R: Then it’s settled.

A: But it’s too bad that I’m only leaving on Friday, which is three days to go.

R: I could pull some strings, to get you out earlier.

A: You don’t have too.

R: But I want to.

A: So.

R: Whaaat? (He said with a smile in his tone)

A: You still haven’t told me why you kept coming back.

R: Don’t worry I’ll tell you one day.

A: When?

R: One day.

A: This is kind of embarrassing but…

R: Doesn’t matter just tell me what you want to say.

A: Uhm. I’m actually kind of uhm happy to see you.

R: I’m really happy to see you too.

A: What do you mean I thought that you’ve been coming here for the last couple of months?

R: But that wasn’t you. I missed you.

A: (With a surprised expression on his face)

R: I mean I missed you because I’ve been coming here for so long but it wasn’t you. It just came out. It didn’t actually mean anything I mean that’s only if you don’t want it to mean anything.

A: Whoa. That was a mouthful.

R: I’ve been told that I tend ramble when I’m nervous.

A: Why are you nervous?

R: I don’t know. I guess I just am.

A: Oh. I can’t believe I’ll soon be leaving this place.

R: Yeah exiting isn’t it?

A: Totally. I haven’t been here for more than two days and I already hate this place.

R: if you’re this happy that you’re leaving after two days imagine how happy you would’ve been if YOU were actually here for twelve months.

A: Yeah, I’m lucky I wasn’t.

R: … (He was cut off)

Spencer here are the forms you requested. We will just need your signature on these forms and then Adam can start packing.

A: Really?

Yes. But only if Spencer still wants to sign the forms of your release.

R: Of course, I really want to sign it.

Okay. Just sign here. Initial here. One last signature here, good. I’ll send nurse Hackett with the final forms, but for now Adam you can start packing.

A: Thank you very much Sir.

My pleasure. It was a pleasure having you here. I hope to not see you here again.

A: Believe me you won’t.

Okay if that’s it, I will let you go on with what you were doing before I came in.

A: I can’t believe you.

R: What. (He said with fake innocence in his voice)

A: You never told me that I was getting released today.

R: You didn’t ask.

A: Did I really have to?

R: Come on let’s start packing I don’t like waiting.

Hackett: Here you go Spence. Enjoy your new house mate.

R: I will. Thank you for everything.

Hackett: My pleasure honey.

A: Thank you for all that you have done for me, I REALLY appreciate it.

Hackett: Sure thing. I just don’t want to see you here again.

A: Okay bye.

 

They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Reid helped Adam finish packing and they left together…


	5. Good Bye Jefferson

Spencer's POV

I had a lot of work to do in a very short time since Hoch only gave me two weeks off I didn't have a lot of time. We were currently finishing off packing up Adam's things.

R: Is this all right?

A: Yeah.

R: So you ready to leave?

A: I guess.

R: So why don't you sound so sure?

A: I don't know.

R: Don't worry we'll get through it.

A: How do you know?

R: I just do.

~~~At The Hotel~~~

R: I have a reservation for a Dr Spencer Reid.

Hotel: For how many rooms?

R: it's for one room.

Hotel: Oh. Here you go sir.

Hotel: Good day sir a room for one?

A: Huh?

Hotel: Do you have a reservation?

A: Uh no.

Spencer had already started walking toward the elevator when he noticed Adam wasn't following him then walked back towards the check-in desk.

R: Hey, what are you still doing here I thought you were following me lets go.

Hotel: Is he with you sir?

R: Yes, do you have a problem with that?

Hotel: Uhm.

R: Yes.

Hotel: It's just that...

R: Listen up. I work for the FBI's BAU division and I'm pretty sure I can find something off about you if I search really hard, so I want to know if there is a problem with me sharing a room with this gentleman over here?

Hotel: Uhm. N- no sir.

R: Okay. We're done here. Have a good day.

Hotel: You too sir and also you.

A: Thank you.

~~~Hotel Room~~~

A: I'm sorry for what happened down there just now.

R: Why, you did nothing wrong.

A: I don't know. Just that guy wouldn't have gone off like that if I wasn't there.

R: I'm just tired of everyone thinking they have an opinion over other people's lives. They should really just mine their own business.

A: Uhm. Excuse me for a while I just really need to use the bathroom.

R: Okay sure. I have a phone call to make anyways.

~~~Phone Call~~~

R: Hi is this Pilot Tanner?

Pilot: Yes it's me. Is this Reid?

R: Yes it's me. I got the time off.

Pilot: And for how long?

R: I got two weeks off. So I was thinking that you come and get me in a week and four days?

Pilot: Uhm, let me check our flying plan.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Pilot: Okay, we aren't fling anywhere in a week and three days.

R: So you'll be here next week Saturday?

Pilot: Yes.

R: Thank you.

Pilot: So I'm guessing you found the one you were looking for?

R: Yes I did and I think it just might work out between us.

Pilot: Oh really child?

R: Pilot you know that you I'm not that young right.

Pilot: Yes Reid I know that you're only 24 years old.

R: And you are...?

Pilot: That is none of your business son.

R: Okay fine.

Pilot: Enjoy your 2 week vacation. I'll see you then.

R: I will. Thank you for everything.

Pilot: Just doing by job.

R: No, you're going out of your way to help and I really appreciate it.

Pilot: Okay.

R: Bye.

[][][][][]

R: That was my pilot.

A: Your pilot?

R: Not actually. He flied me over here and he'll be taking me back when my leave is over.

A: Oh and when is it over?

R: I only got two weeks off.

A: Oh.

R: You can come with me you know, I wouldn't mind.

A: I would just be getting in your way, besides you'll be working like all the time.

R: I know but I do come home.

A: I remember when you were busy with my case you spent two days here.

R: I know but let's not get caught up with that for now. We can sort it out later. Okay?

A: Okay.

R: I'm really sorry Adam. If I came across as rude please forgive me.

A: It's okay. I shouldn't be so sensitive.

R: It's okay. I'm also sensitive. Morgan always tells me I'm too sensitive to be a BAU agent.

A: Never hurts to be a little sensitive does it?

R: that's exactly what I told him.

A: Hahahaha

R: So it's getting late so we won't get to do anything today so how about we unpack then go down to the hotel's restaurant for some dinner?

A: That's sounds great.

R: Okay let's get started.

A: Uhm where should I unpack?

R: In the room of course. Don't worry there are two beds in there.

A: Okay. Are you going to unpack now too?

R: Yes, but I just need to go do something first.

A: Okay, see you in the room.

R: J See you.

|\|\|\|\|\

***Outside Hotel Room***

R: What am I doing out here. I'm supposed to be in that room, trying to get to Adam better, making so that we can get more comfortable with each other but I'm wimping away standing here in this hall while he's in there. Reid you need to man up and do something about your feelings toward this man before it kills you.

R: Okay.

A: Finally I thought that you'd fled.

R: Nah just needed to re-group.

A: Okay.

R: I hate unpacking coz I never know where to put anything.

A: That's the beauty of unpacking you can put your close anywhere you want. It's a blank canvas.

R: So you're the Picasso of packing?

A: Yeah, something like that.

R: Ok seeing that you're so good at it, would you mind helping me?

A: Yes sure. I'm done with mine anyways.

R: Thank you.

A: It's the least I can do.

A: All your clothes are the same. Cardigan-Sweater, pants dress shirts and ties.

R: Hey I have two jeans in there.

A: Yeah only two.

R: Whatever. How far are you?

A: I'm done.

R: So can we go?

A: If you think I'm dress appropriately then we can go.

R: You can wear whatever you please. I don't really mind.

A: Okay then let's go, but I should warn you that I don't have any money.

R: I know. I'm going to be treating you.

A: I'll pay you back one day.

R: (Hopefully by then we'll be together) totally not necessary.

 

A: Okay.


	6. Want To Eat???

***Restaurant***

R: We’d like a table for two please.

Hotel: This way sir.

R: Thank you, let’s go.

Hotel: Sure thing. Here you go.

R: Thank you.

S: Thank you.

Hotel: I’ll be back in a while to take your orders.

{}{}{}{}{}

A: Wow this place looks amazing.

S: I know. So what would you like to eat?

A: I want a hamburger and fries if I may?

S: Someone’s hungry.

A: The food they had in that place was awful.

S: Okay, J. I’m just going to have a salad.

A: Live a little, I’m sure you eat like that on a daily basis, so just for this once have what I’m having.

S: I’m a SSA I need to stay healthy.

A: All the time?

S: Yes.

A: So you’re not going to have a burger?

S: Nah.

A: Okay.

Hotel: Okay, may I take your order?

S: I’ll have… (He was cut off)

A: Two hamburger and fries please.

Hotel: Will that be all?

S: No, n.. (He was cut off again)

A: Yes that’ll be all.

S: You little, what did I just say now?

A: I don’t know.

S: Morgan is gonna be so mad.

A: What Morgan doesn’t see won’t hurt him.

S: I’m not going to say anything.

A: Good, coz here’s our food.

Waiter: Here is your food. Hope you enjoy. Call if you need anything else.

S: Okay thank you.

A: Thank you.

(They started eating)

A: So tell me who is Morgan is it your boyfriend?

S: My what. (He said starting to cough up the food he ate)

A: Oh I’m sorry I just thought that you were uhm, uhm gay?

S: Uh I’m sort of uh… still in the deciding phase.

A: Oh sorry and u what about Morgan?

S: Yes, he’s my partner.

A: Oh. L (He said REALLY sadly)

S: No I don’t mean it that way, we work together at the BAU.

A: Oh. J

S: Yeah.

A: Are you going to finish that?

S: You just finished yours.

A: I know.

S: And you’re still hungry?

A: Yes. You know I’m a man I don’t know about you but I eat like one.

S: Hey I’m a man too.

A: Yeah one who eats salads right.

S: Real men eat salads too.

A: If you say so but anyways can I have your food?

S: yeah sure take it, I’m full anyways.

A: Uhm if you say so.

S: I am, now take it before I recoil my offer.

A: Your offer? I asked.

S: Fine, now just take it okay.

A: Thank you Mr. Reid.

S: Call me Mr. Reid again and I’ll kick you out of that hotel room.

A: Okay.

(They continued talking all through dinner)

S: So tell me more about yourself.

A: I don’t want too. I can’t relive everything that has happened.

S: You’ll have to talk about it sometime.

A: I DON’T WANT TOO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY!!!!

S: Adam we need to…

A: NO WE NEED TO DO NOTHING, LEAVE ME I’M GOING!!!!

S: Adam, wait…

A: GOOD BYE!!!

(Just like that Adam stood up and left, leaving Reid staring at the seat where he once sat)

R: Waiter, did you happen to see where the guy who was just sitting here went too?

Waiter: Yes, he left.

R: I know. I would like to know if you know which side he went too.

Waiter: I’m sorry Sir but he left through the front door, just now.

R: Okay thank you. I’ll be going now.

Waiter: Sir you still need to pay.

R: Ag how much is it?

Waiter: I can go get you your bill.

R: I don’t want a bill just tell me how much it is!!

Waiter: It’s U$254. 50

R: Here’s U$300.00 I don’t have any change.

Waiter: Okay just wait here while I go get your change.

R: Keep it. I’m going.

Waiter: Thank you.

***Outside***

R: Where could he have gone? He hasn’t been gone for that long so he couldn’t have gotten that far.

(Reid spent an hour searching aimlessly for Adam and when he didn’t he decided to do the only thing he could think of and called a certain someone for help.)

R: Hi Garcia.

G: Hey baby boy how you doing I missed you today.

R: I miss you too but I called for another reason.

G: Anything for my little chick.

R: I need you to trace a phone number for me.

G: Who’s?

R: Can I just give you the number please?

G: Baby boy you’re putting me in a very difficult position now.

R: I know. I just really need to find this person, please Penelope. (He said on the verge of tears.)

G: Baby, don’t cry. I’ll help you. Give me that number.

R: 555 8135.

G: Give me a sec...Okay that number is about 200 feet away from you at Texas National Park.

R: Thank you so much

G: Baby what are you doing in Texas?

R: Can we talk later I need to go?

G: Okay. Let the fairies be with you.

 

R: Thank you. Bye.


	7. Where Are You???

***Texas National Park***

R: I used the GPS on my phone to find the park but when I got there it was pitch black. I couldn’t see Adam or anything matter affect. I heard noises coming from far end of the park and out of habit I drew my gun and also my flashlight. The noises got louder the closer I got to the end of the park, then I saw something moving in the shadows so I took off the safety of my gun.

R: This is agent Spencer Reid from the FBI who is there!? Show yourself!

No one came out so I decided to walk proceed cautiously. I still had my gun pointed ahead of me but I decided to stop and call the police.

R: This is SSA Spencer Reid from the FBI I need you to send out a patrol car to Texas National Park. I’ll be engaging on some suspicious activity at the far end of the park. Come in soft please.

TPD: We’ll send em out right now Mr. Reid.

R: Thank you.

TPD: Okay.

Adam’s POV

Perpetrator: Hey there little mister.

Adam: Please I have nothing to give you, just let me go.

Perp: I’m pretty sure you have something I want.

Adam: What, I really don’t have anything man.

Perp: You have one thing I want.

Adam: And that is?

Perp: You.

Adam: Me?

Perp: Yes you.

Adam: What about “me” do you want?

Perp: That sexy little body.

Adam: No.

Perp: I wasn’t asking for your permission; remember I’m the one with the gun here.

Adam: Please I’ll do anything please just don’t hurt me.

Perp: That’ll all depend on you. Now get over here. NOW!!! I don’t like waiting.

Adam: Yes sir.

Perp: (Evil smirk) I submissive. Good.

Adam: Anything for you sir.

Perp: Stand against that wall.

Adam: Why?

Perp: Are you questioning me?

Adam: No sir.

Perp: Go stand.

Adam: What do you want to do to me?

Perp: Whatever I want too.

The perpetrator pushed Adam against the wall and started kissing him and that’s when someone walked up to them.

A: (I was so happy when I heard someone come up no matter who it was.)

Spencer’s POV

I heard people talking at the back so I upholstered my gun again and proceeded. What I saw broke my heart.

R: FBI. Stop what you’re doing and put your hands up.

Perp: Nothings going on here officer just move along.

R: What I see before my eyes is wrong.

Perp: Officer, there is nothing wrong with being gay. I can show you.

R: If you don’t raise your hands right now I will shoot you. Raise your hands.

Perp: Okay officer… (He was cut off)

R: Agent. I am Special agent Spencer Reid from the FBI.

Perf: Okay agent, my boyfriend and I were just leaving.

R: No, I happen to know the man with you and I know he is not your boyfriend.

Perp: Oh is he yours?

R: This is the last time I’m going to tell you: Step away from the man, drop the gun and put your hands up.

Perp: Maybe I should just shoot. (He said turning back towards Adam)

Spencer used the opportunity and shot him in the left upper thigh making him drop the gun and fall. Spencer then put cuffs on him.

R: You are under arrest for the sexual abuse of Adam Jackson, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?

Perp: Yes sir.

TPD: Texas PD.

R: Good. I caught the suspect. Right him up for sexual abuse and take him to a hospital, I will be over later to give you my review.

TPD: Thank you Special Agent Reid. Stand up!

(After the Texas PD left…)

R: I’m so sorry, Adam.

A: For what, it’s my fault for running off like a baby.

R: You wouldn’t have run off like that if I hadn’t pried into your life like that.

A: Can we please just go back to the hotel?

R: Sure thing let me help you.

A: Thank you.

***Hotel Room***

A: So how did you find me so fast?

R: Uh I asked someone.

A: Someone you work with?

R: Sort off.

A: Oh my gosh! Reid.

R: What?

A: You can’t call your people every time I go missing.

R: It was just one time.

A: Please let it be the last time.

R: You know if I didn’t ask my people you would be some mans dessert right now.

A: Okay and thank you for that.

R: No biggie. It’s all in a day’s work.

A: So I’m just another work assignment to you.

R: No that’s not what I meant. I meant that I save people. It’s my job. I’ll never be able to turn that off for as long as I live.

A: It’s not normal.

R: Ad I carry a gun everywhere I go, I’m always on my guard, everyone I see is like a perpetrator to me. Hon I’m not normal I never will be and frankly neither are you.

A: I agree JJJ and you called me hon.

R: Sorry.

A: No don’t be and you also called me “Ad”.

R: These things just come out.

A: So okay.

R: So what do you want to do now?

A: Can we do something I haven’t done in a while?

R: Aaaaaaand what would that be, Mr. Jackson?

A: uh can we watch tv?

R: Sure thing. What kind of shows did you use to watch?

A: I loved watching crime shows.

R: Oh really?

A: Yes I did.

R: Well then that’s good coz I’m a walking talking crime show.

A: I know that and maybe that’s why I’m so attracted to you.

R: Ah, you’re attracted me now are you?

A: Yes, I kind of am.

R: Well I’m also kind of attracted to you too.

A: Ah. Now can we watch tv now please?

R: Yes sure. You want popcorn?

A: Yes. I missed it so much.

R: What else did you miss?

A: Other things that you won’t know until we watch some television.

R: Okay. I’ll order us some popcorn.

A: And I’ll go see what’s on.

+++++++++++

R: So what are we watching?

A: I found Hawaii Five-0 and Flashpoint.

R: I like Hawaii Five-0 and I don’t ever have time to watch Flashpoint.

A: So Hawaii Five-0 first then?

R: Right.

After about an hour of watching Hawaii Five-0 and Flashpoint marathons Adam was holding Reid in his arms, really comfortably.

A: I never thought I’d be holding a cop in my arms like this before.

R: And I never thought I’d be in an almost ex-con’s arms like this and really REALLY love it.

 

 

A/n: I don't know about you but i really LOVE the ending. i find it really sweet


	8. You Still Need Help...

It has been three days after the park incident and things are finally starting to calm down. Reid and Adam had to go to the police station to make statements. The sheriff said that they had been looking for that guy for the last three weeks now and none of them were able to catch him until Reid came along. They were so thankful that they offered to pay for Adam and Reid’s stay in Texas but they both refused flat saying that they didn’t need a reward for doing what the law required.   
A: So what are we doing today?  
S: Uh we need to go to Dr. Avery.  
A: Why?  
S: You be to be check out and evaluated.  
A: Evaluated for what?  
S: Uh to see how competent you are, to like go on.  
A: So they think I’m still messed up?  
S: No, but it’s compulsory for someone who was put in a mental institute by the courts.  
A: This will never be over. I will never be able to get past what I did all those months ago.  
S: What she did, Adam. You didn’t do anything you didn’t have control over what was happening.  
A: I know but I’ll always be feeling guilty for what she did to all those men.  
S: I’ll help you through it. I even told them that you’d only go if I could accompany you.  
A: So you knew about the appointment?  
S: Yes. They told me about it when we were leaving Jefferson.  
A: And you just assumed I would do it without even consulting me?  
S: It’s not as if you had a choice, the competency examination/ check has to be done. I had to agree or they’d keep you I there until the state sent over someone to examine you.  
A: You still could have checked with me first before deciding. I’m tired of everyone thinking that they have an opinion in my life!  
S: Ad… Adam. I’m not everyone I really care about you and this is the only way they will allow you to live out and around uh… uh… people.  
A: So they’re afraid that I might find more men and rape and asphyxiate them?  
S: No their not that’s why they let you go and Adam you need to stop blaming yourself for what Amanda did.  
A: It doesn’t matter if it was me or not people still only see me so she’s home free, leaving me to deal with everything she did.  
S: Adam I don’t think that’s the case here.  
A: So now you’re defending her?  
S: I’m not defending her I just want you to understand why I think that she didn’t leave you to deal with the aftermath of what she did.  
A: Well now I am and frankly I don’t care what you think.  
S: Okay I see that you’re angry and I don’t think that it is smart if we talk about this now. Why don’t we first go to Dr… (He was cut off)  
A: Why don’t I go to Dr. Avery? You don’t need to come with me.  
S: Actually I do. I’m sort of your legal guardian until they deem you fit.  
A: … (He was cut off before he could start)  
S: Adam, please listen to me. (He said running his hands through his hair) I really want to be there for you through all of this. Please don’t push me away.  
A: Fine but you’re only coming along because I don’t know where the place is and because of the fact that you need to be there.  
S: Okay thank you. Now let’s go get dressed our appointment is in half an hour.  
A: (my appointment) Fine, I’ll go get dressed in the bathroom so you can have the room to yourself.  
S: but why?  
A: You yourself said that we needed to get ready.  
S: Yes but…   
A: But nothing. I won’t be long.  
S: Okay.  
And just like that Adam went off to their shared bedroom took his clothes and went into the joining bathroom.  
A: I seriously don’t know what’s up with him, in the last four days we’ve been getting dressed together in the bedroom, we’ve been getting along better but now it just feels like he is pushing me away further and further. I cannot let this happen. I’ve worked too hard to get to where we are today or actually were this morning to let something as small as a doctor’s appointment get in between that. I guess I should go get ready I don’t want to piss him off further by making him wait for me while I get dressed.  
A: You ready?  
S: Almost. I just need to fix my hair first.  
A: Your hair is in a constant messed up state and you want to fix it?  
S: It’s not a messed up state, it is a style.  
A: Oh and the name is Messed up Total style huh?  
S: Maybe or maybe not. (He mumbled)  
A: Stop mumbling and come on I don’t want to be late.  
S: Someone’s had an attitude change. What happened to you in that bathroom?  
A: Nothing, I just realized that I can’t keep pushing away the people who want to help me.  
S: That’s good huh.  
A: I’m sorry Spence. I didn’t mean to go off on you like that.  
S: Believe me, I’m used to it. You have to grow a hard skin when you’re a cop.  
A: So it does come in handy to have a uh …friend as cop.  
S: A uh …friend?  
A: I don’t know what we are yet.  
S: Don’t worry we can talk about that later and yes my work does come in handy sometimes.  
A: Okay. So can we go?  
S: Let’s go. (He said holding out his hand for Adam to take, which he did)  
They received a few odd glances from people for holding each other’s hand but they didn’t even notice it.


	9. First Dr.'s Appointment

Dr. Avery…   
Dr: Good to see you boys.  
R: Good day miss.  
A: Hi.  
Dr: So before we start, I didn’t know the two of you were dating.  
R: What would make you think so?  
A: Uh I think it’s because you are still holding my hand.  
R: Oh sorry, didn’t even notice that we were still holding hands.  
A: It’s okay.  
Dr: So are you ready can we start?  
A: Sure.  
R: I’m just here to observe and answer any question necessary.  
Dr: Okay, so let’s sit down over here.  
A: So where do we start?  
Dr: Firstly I would just like to know, how you are adjusting to being out.  
A: It’s been hard, there have been a few bumps in the road but all in all it has been fine.  
Dr: Bumps on the road?  
A: Uh yeah there was an incident in the park.  
Dr: Oh yes, I got the incident report from the Texas PD, I’m really sorry for that.  
A: It’s okay I’m just happy that Spence got there on time.  
Dr: Your knight in shining armor huh?  
A: Yeah, something like that.  
Dr: I see. Okay so on to more serious things, how have you been dealing with everything that happened, with what Amanda did.  
A: I haven’t actually had time to deal with it yet.  
Spencer made a disapproving sound in the back.  
Dr: Dr Reid do you have something to add to his statement?  
R: Uh I don’t know if it is my place to say.  
Dr: If it’s something important then I demand that you tell me. Reid?  
A: Go ahead Spence.  
R: Okay as you know I’m probably more trained in doing this then you might be because I’m a behavioral analyst and all. (Spencer saw the look Dr. Avery gave him and quickly continued) That’s why I picked up that I think uh Adam blames himself for what Amanda did. Every time that he talks about it he says: “What I did” and “I will not do it again’  
A: What does that mean?  
Dr: You blaming yourself may be a result of you not actually talking about Amanda. Talking about what she did. The good and the bad because I know for a fact that she did everything in her power to protect you.  
A: For me! What did she do for me?!  
Dr: Adam you need to calm down I will not have you shouting on me in my own office.  
A: Then don’t tell me lies about Amanda. She used my body to rape and kill men. So don’t you dare defend her!  
R: Adam you need to calm down. Don’t repeat what happened this morning.  
Dr: What happened this morning?  
R: He got frantic this morning when I started talking about Amanda. I think I might have said that I thought that she kind of took care of him.  
A: Please continue talking to me as if I’m not here.  
Dr: Adam, that’s not what we’re trying to do.  
A: Well that’s not what it feels like. I think I’m going to leave.  
Dr: You can’t leave we’re not done yet.  
A: Well I am, Spence you coming?  
R: Adam I think that you should calm down and sit for a while.  
A: Bye. I’ll meet you outside.  
Dr: Adam…  
R: Don’t worry I’ll go talk to him try to convince him to come back.  
Dr: No. Dr Reid I want you to talk to him. Get him to open up about Amanda otherwise he’ll be facing a downward spiral.  
R: I can’t do it.  
Dr: Well I believe you can. I’ve talk to agent Hoch and he said that you are the best at getting into criminal’s minds.  
R: Exactly. Criminal’s, Adam isn’t a criminal.  
Dr: Now use your expertise to help him. If he doesn’t find an outlet for all this very soon I’m afraid of what he may do to himself or possible to other people.  
R: Are you suggesting that he’ll start doing what Amanda did because if you are I can tell you that you’re very wrong.  
Dr: not at all Reid. I just want you to talk to him because if he doesn’t I will have to declare him incompetent and they’ll have to take him back to Jefferson’s.  
R: Okay I’ll try my best to get him to talk.  
Dr: And if he does it will be amazing because then you can just give me brief update reports once you leave Texas.  
R: How do you know that I’m not staying in Texas?  
Dr: I talked to Hoch and he told me had you only had two weeks off.  
R: Yes I do but how sure are you that I’m taking Adam with me back to Quantico?  
Dr: At first I wasn’t sure then I saw the way that the two of you were interacting when you walked in and the way you held his hand sealed the deal. He’s a lucky guy to have someone like you interested in him.  
R: Actually I’m the luck one.  
Dr: I guess you’re both lucky. Good luck and keep me informed on how everything goes okay.  
R: I will.   
Dr: Go with grace son. (She said getting up and hugging Reid)  
R: Thank you very much and I’ll keep in contact promise. (He said hugging her back)  
Dr: Bye and say bye to that little boy who just stormed out of here and tell him the next time I see him that I want to see a man.  
R: Will do, enjoy your day.  
***Outside***  
A: Finally took you long enough.  
R: Why didn’t just sit in the car or better yet, why didn’t you just sit in Dr Avery’s office?  
A: Firstly you have the keys to the car and secondly I don’t want to talk about it. Now open the car.  
R: Fine, get in.  
A: What’s wrong with you?  
R: Adam she said that if you don’t open up and start talking about Amanda that they might be forced to send you back to Jefferson’s and I don’t know about you but I don’t want that to happen.  
A: What?  
R: Yes that’s what she said.  
A: Help me Spence I don’t want to go back there. I was there for a few days and I hated it.  
R: And that’s exactly what I mean. You’ve been there for twelve months but you’ve only been yourself for a about a week now.  
A: I don’t understand.  
R: What do you say we go buy something to eat then take it back to our hotel room and we go talk there?  
A: Okay.  
R: Don’t worry we’re in this together I will do everything I can to make sure that you do not need to go back to that institute. (He said taking a hold of Adam’s hand with his one hand and using the other one to drive)  
A: I believe you. Thank you. (He said holding Reid’s hand on his thigh)


	10. Funny Conversations, Funny Waiter...

Adam’s POV

I under no circumstances want to go back to that place. I was there for almost four days and I hated that place. Spencer and I were currently standing the restaurant closest to our hotel ordering takeaways. I felt really bad for the way I’ve been talking to him but whenever he talks about Amanda he has this glow in his eyes and I don’t know but I think that I’m a little jealous of all the time they spent together I just wish it was me. Yet another thing she deprived me of.

R: Earth to Adam.

A: Yes.

R: I’ve been calling you for a while now where is your mind wondered off too?

A: Nowhere.

R: I don’t like it when you lie to me.

A: Can we talk about it when we get back?

R: Yeah sure now for my first question.

A: Which was?

R: I knew you weren’t listening to me. I asked you what you want to eat.

A: Uh. Can I have I don’t know what are you having?

R: I’m having chicken and a Caesar salad.

A: Na ah. We will both be having a plate of fries with a roasted chicken.

R: I can’t eat so much I have to stay in shape, I’m chasing perps around on a daily bases.

A: If I remember correctly when you guys were in Texas I saw the one guy eating a hamburger and the other one was eating fries so why may you not eat off of diet once in a while.

R: If you haven’t noticed I’m not as built as those guys are I’m kind of scrawny.

A: Exactly why you have to eat more.

R: I can see that I’m not going to win this am I?

A: Not while I’m here.

R: Fine.

The waiter was currently standing and laughing at them.

R: You see what I have to deal with. We only got together yesterday and his already ordering me around.

A: I wasn’t ordering you around I was just helping you make a better dietary decision.

R: Yeah sure you were so I guess we’ll be having two roasted chicken with fries.

W: Okay. It’ll be ready in 10 minutes.

A: Thank you.

R: One day will you eat what I want to eat?

A: One day. All depends on how long you’re staying.

R: What do you mean?

A: Nothing.

R: Sure, sure little man.

A: You know I’m older than you right.

R: By two years yeah.

A: I don’t get you, you know that? (He said putting his hands on either side of his face and looking at Reid straight in his eyes.)

R: Stop starring at me.

A: Stop blushing.

R: I’m not.

A: If you say so.

R: It’s true.

The waiter came and started laughing again.

R: You know we’ve been amusing this waiter since last night.

A: Yeah, that’s why he keeps coming back whenever he sees us. What’s your name?

W: Jackson.

R: So Jackson why are you working at this restaurant?

A: Stop interviewing the man.

R: I just want to know.

W: (Laughing) I like this restaurant and I’m busy getting my degree in food.

R: Oh you want to be a chef?

W: Yes I do. I saw you once here before about twelve months ago with many files and stuff and since then I wanted to ask what you do.

R: Then why didn’t you?

W: I’m kind of shy, which is a big no, no because I want to be a chef.

R: No problem. I work behavioral analyst.

A: Spence!

R: What?

A: He works for the FBI.

W: Cool. It must be awesome to have a boyfriend who works for the FBI isn’t it?

R: Boyfriend? (He coughed)

W: Oh I’m sorry I just assumed because, I’m really sorry.

A: Dude it’s okay, I guess we still don’t know what we are.

W: Oh, okay then I’ll go fetch your food its ready now.

A: Okay. Will it be really that bad to be my boyfriend?

R: No and I didn’t even know that you liked guys.

A: Have you forgotten that I raped… (He was cut off)

R: Adam no. That wasn’t you and I want you to start believing that.

A: But isn’t that the reason that you do not want to date me?

R: Adam... (He was cut off)

W: Here’s your food. It’ll be $150.

R: Here’s $200. Keep the change.

W: I can’t this is too much.

R: Well I’m not taking it back. Put it into your collage fund or something.

W: Thank you very much. Enjoy your food and your day.

A: Thank you and believe me we’ll be back.

W: I’ll be expecting you.

R: Bye.

***

A: Now can you tell me?

R: Home.

A: Okay. Give me the food.

R: No, we’re only going to eat this when we get to our room.

A: For an FBI agent you are very closed down. Give me the food to hold because you are driving.

R: Oh. Here you go.

A: Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. (He joked)

R: What?

A: Nothing.

...


	11. So I Guess We Need To Talk...

***Hotel***

A: So Mr. Reid how do you like your fries and chicken?

R: It’s good. (He said rather speedy)

A: What did you say?

R: Don’t be smug.

A: No, I just can’t believe that the great all might Spencer Reid, has actually accepted that he is wrong.

R: I never said that.

A: So?

R: Fine I’m admitting that I was wrong and that your food choice was better.

A: Thank you.

R: So?

A: You’re not going to drop it until I tell you about it won’t you?

R: I really want to help you and I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s going on.

A: Fine but it’s a long story so it’s best that you get comfortable.

R: Should we go sit on the bed?

A: If you’re comfortable then why not?

~~~Bed~~~

R: You know I don’t want to force you into telling me. I wouldn’t want you to think that I’m trying to force you because really that isn’t what I want to do.

A: No I get it. Plus I have to talk about it otherwise I’ll be going back to Jefferson’s and I really don’t want to do that.

R: Don’t worry I won’t allow that to happen.

A: Thanks you. Now uh I don’t even know what we’re supposed to be talking about.

R: That’s the beauty of it we can talk about anything.

A: I just can’t shake the feeling that I am responsible for Amanda’s actions.

R: It’s sort of normal.

A: But hhhhhh. (He huffed)

R: Adam talk to me.

A: Spence I feel like all those men she killed was my fault, I mean if I wasn’t such a sissy when it came to my dad all those years ago then none of this would have happened.

R: Adam, don’t do that. (He said taking a hold of Adam’s hands) You did what any scared person would do, you tried to find a way to protect yourself and that way was by creating Amanda.

A: But I’m just so fed up with living under the murderer Amanda’s shadow. I mean she hasn’t done one good thing for me and now everywhere I go I am constantly haunted by what she did.

R: Adam, she didn’t only do bad things she also did a few good things especially for you.

A: What!

R: It’s true. I know she’s a criminal but she isn’t all that bad you know.

A: I can’t believe YOU of all people are here sitting here holding my hands and defending her. I thought you cared about me but I was clearly mistaken! Let go of my hands.

R: No! Adam you don’t understand what I’m trying to say.

A: And what is that huh? You are supposed to be on my side. Is this why you wanted to talk about this at Dr. Avery’s office so that you could have someone else there to tell me how perfect Amanda is.

R: Adam you know that’s not what I’m trying to say.

A: Then what are you trying to say because from my point of view it kind of looks like you’d prefer having her here over me.

R: Please give me a chance to speak. Will you do that will you keep quiet so that I can speak?

A: Okay go ahead.

R: Okay Adam you know that I’ve been coming here to Texas every month.

A: Yeah.

R: So you see I got really close to Amanda on my visits.

A: So are you only here hoping that she will come back huh?

R: No, no that’s not what I mean.

A: Then what Reid coz I can’t stand… you know what, just drop it.

R: No I can’t I haven’t yet told you what the point of my story is.

A: Oh so there’s a point? I thought it was just you trying really hard to break my heart.

R: I’m not trying to break your heart Adam. I’m trying to tell you that Amanda told me that she cared about you.

A; I’m just so tired of all of this. (He said falling with his back onto the bed)

R: Can I join you?

A: Yeah, then you can continue telling me what the “amazing” Amanda said.

R: Adam after the first three months of not telling me anything personal Amanda told me about you, she told me what type of person you are the things you did and it was then that I realized that i… that I needed to get to know you more.

A: What did she say?

R: Well she said that you have amazing hair (He said playing with Adam’s hair)

A: No I mean like other things, why do you think that she was good to me?

R: Hun, how long has Amanda been at Jefferson?

A: Uh, I think, uh. Twelve months.

R: Yes and how long were you at Jefferson?

A: Uh three days.

R: You see. She stayed for as long as your sentence was still on and the minute she found out that you’re being released she gave you your life back. You see Adam, Amanda cares about you, she knew that you wouldn’t be able to handle it in there so she stuck it out and took care of you until it was time to leave and back when you were little she came every time that your father wanted to do or did something to you no matter what it was she made sure that you didn’t have to live through it, she took one for your team and let him do all those nasty things to her because she wanted to protect you. You know the last thing she said to me last month was: I just wanted to protect him. That was my one and only goal in life and when he is in any danger I’ll always be there to keep him safe and I know that you’ll always be there to protect him if she couldn’t somehow.

A: Oh wow I always looked at all of it so differently. I never actually realized what she did for me. How will I ever be able to thank her?

R: I don’t know but always remember that she will always be in your heart.

A: You and her both.

R: So what did I do to deserve a place in your heart?

A: You’ve been here for me through all of this never expecting anything in return.

R: It wasn’t a bother, I love being here with you plus I get a vacation from work out of it.

A: Work!? When are you going back?

R: I still have twelve days left. Why are you asking?

A: I guess I have to start looking for places to go.

R: Why?

A: I can’t stay at a hotel in your name until I get back on my feet.

R: Uh why don’t you uh come back to Quantico with me?

A: Really?

R: Yeah, I have a big enough place.

A: Why?

R: Uh I was thinking that we could get to know each other better.

A: I would love that but what would I do in Quantico?

R: I don’t know you could cook, clean.

A: I’m not your wife or your maid Dr. Reid.

R: I know, I was actually thinking…

A: That’s bad.

R: Oh shut up. So uh I was thinking I could somehow get you a job at the BAU, something small.

A: No I would never expect you to do that for me.

R: It wouldn’t be a hassle I love helping you.

A: Okay but IF and that’s a big IF I go with you I need to find a something on my own. I don’t want you to help me unless I ask for it.

R: Okay, does that mean that you’ll come with?

A: I still have to think about it…. Yes, yes I will. You know why?

R: Why?

A: I asked you if you know why then you’re asking me why. Reid how did you become an FBI agent huh?

R: I’m the boy wonder now can you tell me why?

A: The first and utmost important one is that I love the city and the second lesser important one is you.

R: I’m hurt and here I thought I was the most important reason.

A: Well I guess not.

Reid made a really cute puppy dog face. 

A: Fine, you’re the mostest important reason for me going to Quantico.

R: Awww.


	12. What Are We???

A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.

Reid was about to get off of the bed when Adam pulled him back by his arm.

A: Where are you going?

R: I have to make a phone call.

A: So you don’t trust me enough to make a phone call in front of me?

R: I do.

A: Doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing.

R: I do trust you but I need to… (He was cut off)

A: I thought we were getting somewhere but clearly I was wrong.

R: (Reid started laughing in disbelief) Ahhh. Adam now that you’ve finally given me a chance to speak, in order to make a phone call I kind of need my phone and since my phone is in the living room and not in our bedroom I think I need to get up from the bed to go get it.

A: Smart ass.

R: I know and that’s why I work for the Federal Bureau of Intelligence.

A: Oh and he’s cocky too.

R: It helps when you have the credentials to prove it.

A: Just go get your phone before I suffocate you.

R: With what?

A: A pillow can be used for more than on reasons and I’m pretty handy with it.

R: I can’t believe you would consider killing the best thing that ever happened to you.

A: You the best thing that ever happened to me? More like I’m the best thing that ever happened to you!

R: Yeah, yeah whatever. (He said still seated at the edge of the bed with Adam still holding his hand)

A: So are you just going to sit there or are you going to get up and go get your phone?

R: I would…

A: Then why don’t you?

R: I can’t go anywhere if you don’t let go of my arm even though I know that you love holding my arm.

A: Shut up! (He said letting go of Reid’s arm)

R: I’ll be right back make sure not to have a panic attack while I’m gone, okay?

A: Reid!!! (He exclaimed throwing a pillow in Reid’s face)

R: What!!!?

Xxxx

R: He’s not answering.

A: He? (He asked with jealousy written all over face and voice)

R: Yes, he. He’s phone is off.

A: Uhm why don’t you just try again.

R: I think he’s busy.

A: Okay.

Ring, ring...

R: That’s him. (He said smiling while answering the phone)

All Adam could do was look on in jealousy as Reid smiled when he answered his phone and he got even more jealous when he heard then man’s voice in Reid’s phone and when he heard that the person Reid was talking to was probably rich enough to be flying around. That only made him feel even worse than he already did.

Phone Call…

R: Hey I’m happy that I caught you. I thought you were flying or something.

? : I was. We just landed in here in Texas.

R: Cough. Cough.

? : Reid, are you okay?

R: Yeah, I just didn’t expect you to be here.

? : Well you know we go where ever we’re needed.

R: Yeah, I know.

? : So was there a reason for you calling?

R: Uhm I just wanted to know if I could bring someone with me when I go back to Quantico.

? : In twelve days right?

R: Yeah…

? : So what if the team is still here by then or what if their leaving that day?

R: I don’t know. I didn’t expect them to be here, so now I have to reconsider everything.

? : Sorry.

R: Don’t worry it’s not your fault that these people in Texas can’t stay away from crime. I guess the people in Texas are all just good for one thing and that’s being cold hearted killers. (Reid only realized what he had said when Adam abruptly jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom)

? : I know.

R: I’m sorry but I really need to go. It is really important.

? : Okay sure thing.

R: I’ll call you in the morning.

? : Okay goodbye then.

R: Goodbye.

Xxxx

R: Adam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.

…

R: Adam, please open the door. I’m really sorry.

…

R: Honey. Please. Open the door so that we can talk.

A: You know what why don’t you go talk to your rich friend who fly’s around maybe he isn’t some stone cold murderer like me.

R: Hon, I’m not doing this with you again. So open the door please.

A: Spencer I don’t get why you’re still here. I know that you want to go back to work, with your friends, people you know and trust people who can give you the stability that you want or something like that. Just leave if you want to.

R: Honey I don’t want to leave. Well not without you at least. I’m here because I want to be, I visited you for twelve months because I wanted to be with you.

A: You what?

R: I went to visit you at Jefferson’s for twelve months hopping that I could see YOU, so that I could be there when you came back. I missed work once a month to come to YOU and only YOU, there really isn’t someone else.

Reis smiled when the bathroom door opened.

A: Fine. Now come I want to go back to my bed it’s been a long day.

R: It’s only 5 in the afternoon.

A: Fine it’s just an excuse but I want to get to bed. We could continue talking.

R: Okay let’s go then. (He said holding his hand out for Adam to take which he did after a while of just starring at it)

…Bedroom…

R: Adaaaaam! (He said like a small child)

A: Yes.

R: Why were you jealous?

A: Me jealous? (He stated)

R: Yes.

A: I wasn’t.

R: Yes you were.

A: Fine, what if I was.

R: That would be sweet and for your information the guy I was talking to is my pilot or actually he the BAU’s pilot.

A: Oh… (He said looking down)

R: I know you want to say something else so just do it.

A: Why were you calling him?

R: He’s the one who has to take me and you back to Quantico next week.

A: Are you sure your bosses will approve of you bringing a friend with you on the BAU jet.

R: Nope but I don’t care. If they don’t approve than we take a commercial plane but I thought you and I were a little more than just friends.

A: Me too.

R: So?

A: Yes?

R: Are we really going to do this, this way?

A: What?

R: Adam I know we’ve only known each other for a few days now but will you be my … boyfriend?

A: (To say Adam was blushing was an understatement, he was as red as a bright ripe tomato) I would love to be your boyfriend. I thought you’d never ask.

R: I wasn’t sure about how you felt until tonight.

A: What about tonight?

R: You got jealous and that was the only proof I needed.

A: Oh. I guess getting jealous has its perks then. Now do I have to wait till I get jealous again for you to kiss me huh?

R: Then I better start flirting with a few people then.

A: You won’t dare.

R: You know I wouldn’t now come over here.

As Adam got closer to Reid they both leaned into the kiss perfectly fitting each other. the kiss was a bit hesitant in the beginning but as the guys both got comfortable with the others lips on his they started leaning into each other definitely enjoying the kiss…

R: So how was that for a first kiss?

 

A: Amazing. (Adam said leaning into Spencer for another kiss)


	13. We're Dating Now What????

R: I could get use to this.

A: Really?

R: Totally.

A: You know I never pegged you as gay when you were interviewing me at that precinct.

R: Oh believe me, it was.

A: How so?

R: Did you notice that I didn’t sit and look you in the eyes half of the interview?

A: Yip, you stood behind me a lot and when you weren’t you were standing in front of me starring at the wall pretending to look at me but I always thought it was because you didn’t like me or what I did.

R: Well it was the total opposite I knew that if I had to sit in front of you that I wouldn’t be able to hide it and there was a team of highly trained profilers behind that glass window and I was pretty dang sure that they’d notice something. And that is also why I told Morgan to do your polygraph test.

A: I like that I can make you nervous, anxious and happy at the same time.

R: Continue getting that big head it might just be the reason that the plane we board will crash.

A: At least we’ll die together.

R: Oh no, if you haven’t noticed I am a trained officer I think I can survive a plane crash, without as much as a scrap on this amazing body.

Adam just shook his head.

R: You know being here with you like this on this bed is almost like it was with Amanda but slightly better.

A: You kissed Amanda!!!

R: No, that’s not what I mean. I mean that when I first started visiting her in the beginning like for the first four months I was only allowed visits in the therapy room, which consisted of a therapist asking you questions while recording it and then leaving us for about an hour before coming back and telling me that my time was up. So then at about five months they allowed me to have private meetings with her. So we’d spend about three, four hours in her room just talking. She got tired very easily so we would just lay on her bed and talk. We talked a lot about you and a lot about her too. She told me that if she weren’t unlawfully occupying someone else’s body and all the things that happened to her didn’t then she would start studying law and try to get into the force in any way she could. She was really a lot like you only a tad bit stronger. I really liked her, a lot she was a very brave girl. I’ll seriously miss her. A little less now that you’re here by my side.

A: I suddenly feel really guilty about everything I said about her. All the things I allowed him to do to her. I mean I made her go through all that pain with my father never even thinking what it was doing to her. I could have tried and done something… I could have… (He was cut off)

R: Adam, she didn’t blame you at all. She was actually happy that you used her instead of you having to go through it all on your own. You know you were never around when she was in control but she was always around when you were in control. She told me that if I ever saw you that I should tell you that she loves you and that if you ever needed her help again she’d be here faster than you could scream help!

A: I guess I have a lifelong protector now.

R: Yes, but I wasn’t done talking. So that last month before she was to be released she called me in Quantico and asked me to come here, which was a surprise, because she never called me to asked me to come, she’s always just welcome me in when I arrived. We didn’t have any active cases so I decided to come. When I got here she was all sincere and happy more so than she had been for the last eleven months. That day we walked around in the garden a bit, we went down to the pool, we even ate lunch in the cafeteria with the rest of the people at Jefferson’s which was weird because Amanda was adamant about not eating with the rest of the people we always just ate in her room. That night when visiting hours were done I was about to leave to go to a hotel when she told me that she wanted me to stay. The nurses and everyone said it was okay because she had earned it, so I stayed. We shared her bed, we didn’t do anything. (He warned before continuing) She just lied there and for the first time in eleven months I saw her cry. I held her close to me and we fell asleep like that. When we woke the next day she told met hat they told her that she’d be released in four weeks and after breakfast she told me “I really appreciated what you had been doing for me and I promise you that I’ll always be thankful. I really appreciated the fact that you came to visit me every month. Please take care of Adam for me” then she told me that she’d miss me. Then I told her that I’d still come and visit her once she was out and she said “I’ll miss you so much Spencer” and that night when I had to leave she gave me the biggest and fullest of love hug in the world kissed me on the cheek and then said bye like she hadn’t ever to me.

A: Why was she speaking in past tense?

R: Hon, I think she planned it like that.

A: Planned what?

R: She let you out as soon as she knew that you wouldn’t have to stay there long.

A: She lived out her sentence and then let me go. (He said starting to cry)

R: That’s because she loved you. So I know she doesn’t want you to cry.

A: So tell me something, why did you keep coming back?

R: I wanted to meet you I wanted to get to know you better. I needed you to come out and I thought it would go better if I kept coming back. I guess it worked or kind of not.

A: Why?

R: Amanda had it all planned out.

A: But I doubt she’d let me go if I didn’t have someone there. You know?

R: Yeah.

A: So when did you know that you liked me?

R: This is going to sound cliché’ but the first time I saw you on that roof top the first time we questioned you.

A: It’s not cliché’ it’s sweet.

R: So do you think that you’re ready?

A: Ready for what?

R: We still need to go talk to Dr. Avery. She won’t allow you to leave Texas with me if you don’t.

A: Okay, but first we need to go to the restaurant. I want to go surprise Jackson and tell him about our relationship and of course have something to eat.

R: Yeah of course. (He teased)

A: I’m a growing man, I need to eat. So shut up and make the appointment I want to sleep.

R: Make your own appointment “growing man”. I’m not your P.A.

A: You know that I won’t do it right?

R: I do.

Reid said that as he stood up and made the phone call. Just as he finished that phone call he received another one.

Ring… Ring

A: Aren’t you Mr. popular today? Finish your phone calls I’m going to the bathroom and you better be done when I get back coz I want to sleep.

R: Fine… Hello this is special agent Reid.

Pilot: You know you should stop answering your personal phone like that even Hoch doesn’t answer his like that.

R: It’s me what do you expect.

Pilot: Yeah I guess. So listen the reason that I’m calling is to tell you that we’re currently on route back to Quantico. So I’ll be able to pick you and your friend up when it’s time with no hassles.

R: Wait, are you on the plane right now!?

Pilot: Yes why?

R: You’re talking about this with the rest of the team within an earshot of you.

Pilot: Reid, don’t worry, they don’t know anything.

R: They will.

Pilot: Don’t worry kid. The only thing that they know is that you’re coming back next week that’s all. I even offered to go pick you up, alone so that no one knows that you’re bringing your little love back with you.

R: How do you know that I’m bringing my "Little Love" with me.

Pilot: Reid, the way you talked about them gave you away and now you want to bring someone with you…

R: I see all these years of flying the BAU around made you a little smart didn’t it.

Pilot: Hey, you watch your mouth now. You don’t want to be badmouthing the person who is flying you around. (He joked)

R: Well I guess now. Hey thank you very much for this, I’ll make sure to pay you for it.

Pilot: No need kid the only payment I need, is, knowing that you have finally found someone.

R: Thank you. Good bye.

Pilot: Goodbye. 

Adam came back as soon as Reid ended the phone call and slid into bed.

R: So are you going to sleep on my bed or on yours tonight.

A: Uh I guess I’ll give you the honor of having “The Great Adam Jackson” in your bed.

R: I really don’t know why I still put up with you.

A: So what did your pilot friend say?

R: Ah no more jealousy I see.

A: Shut up and tell me what he said.

R: My team is in route back to Quantico as we speak and he’ll be able to come and pick us up when it’s time.

A: Yay!

R: Yeay indeed, now let’s sleep.


	14. Dating Life...

Reid’s POV

I really like waking up like this. Having the man of my dreams asleep next to me is just perfect. I can’t wait to go home and introduce him to my family, which is also my team. I’m not really close with my real family. But what if they don’t like Adam, I don’t know what I’ll do if my family doesn’t like him. I should stop this thinking they will like him as much as I do, I should just enjoy the moment and think of all that next week.

Spencer’s POV

I’m too afraid to open my eyes. What if Spencer wakes up and finds that he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. What if he thinks this is all a mistake, then all this all this that has happened was a big fat mistake. I’m afraid that if I open my eyes the dream will be over. I have…

R: Morning love.

A: M… morning.

R: What’s wrong? (He said turning on his side and facing Adam.)

A: N… nothing.

Sniffle, sniffle…

R: Love, what’s wrong?

A: I just thought that you wouldn’t be here.

R: Why wouldn’t I be here?

A: I just thought that when you woke up this morning that you would realize that this was all a mistake and that you didn’t like me anymore.

R: Why?

A: I don’t know. I just woke up with the thought. I just, Spence I know we’ve only met but I don’t want to lose you. With you here I have everything I need to make me happy. Spence please don’t go.

R: Hon, I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me, hear that?

A: No but I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me. I want you to be happy.

R: I didn’t mean it like that. Adam you make me happy. You’re all that I need and all that I want. There is no one other than you that I want.

A: Really?

R: The one and only.

A: You are the one and only for me too and that’s why I don’t want to lose you.

R: I don’t want to lose you too.

Smile. Smile.

A: Bad way to wake up huh?

R: As long as I wake up next to you I don’t care how bad the morning is, we could even be in the middle of a thunder storm and I’d be happy if I woke up next to you.

A: You’re sweet.

R: Only when you’re around.

A: NOW, can you give me a kiss?

R: Now and every other morning from now on.

A: (Blush)

R: So sorry to break this up, but how about we get ready and go eat. I know that you want to see Jackson. Then we have an appointment with Dr. Avery at 13h00.

A: Okay. Let’s do it. Do you uh, want to take a shower with me?

R: If you’d allow me too.

A: I would love to have you.

R: Okay, let’s go.

They took a half an hour shower and when they finally got out they took about half an hour getting ready. Well actually Reid took half an hour Adam was done in fifteen minutes.

A: You take longer than most women I know to get ready.

R: I have a lot of things to get ready.

A: Like?

R: My clothes have to match. My shoes have to be clean and MOST IMPORTANT my hair has to be in a certain way.

A: So I guess now we know who the alpha-male in our relationship is.

R: I’m the one who carries a gun.

A: And the one who spends half an hour on his hair.

R: My hair is very important. I wouldn’t be Dr. Spencer Reid if it wasn’t for my amazing hair.

A: Excuse me my hair is better than yours.

R: No it’s not.

A: Yes it is. It’s black and layered.

R: Mine is blond and messy, so I win.

A: No you don’t.

R: I think we should ask someone who isn’t biased.

A: I agree but whom?

R: We could ask your new BFF Jackson.

A: Okay we will.

R: Now can are you ready go?

A: Are you seriously asking me if I’m ready!? Reid I’ve been ready for the last fifteen minutes.

R: So?

A: So?! You’re unbelievable.

R: And you’re HOT when you’re angry.

A: You’re doing this on purpose.

R: I know. I love seeing my boyfriend get angry.

A: I’ll get you back, you’ll see.

R: If you say so.

A: Spencer Reid!!! (He scolded)

R: Adam Jackson. (He smiled)

A: You better start moving before I beat your scrawny little behind.

R: I can take you easily.

A: I’m stronger than you.

R: I’m more skilled than you.

A: Reid you’re more skilled to deal with criminals and I’m not a criminal. I’m your boyfriend. Are you ready to take me on? Huh?

R: My boyfriend has a very loud mouth and I know the perfect thing to shut him up.

A: Oh do you now.

R: Yes. I do.

A: Then what is it?

Reid stepped closer and caught Adam’s lips in a kiss. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before the need for air arose.

A: I… I…

R: I never thought I’d see the day that the great “Adam Jackson” would be speechless. I guess I should kiss you more than. What do you think?

A: I think we need to go. (He said looking kind of lost)

 

R: Let’s go hon.


	15. Coming Out #1

Restaurant… Part 2

A: Finally.

R: You’re the one who wanted to walk.

A: Yeah and you’re the one who decided to take your time.

R: Adam, the hotel is only like a foot away from the restaurant so why should I walk faster?

A: Because I want to see Jackson.

R: Should I have something to be jealous about?

A: Nope. I only have eyes for you. You are the love of my life.

R: We’ve only been together for about four days.

A: When you know you know.

R: I know the feeling.

Inside the Restaurant…

Ting. Ting.

There goes the bell.

J: It’s okay, their mine.

Waiter#2: Why we can wait any table we want to.

J: I know.

Waiter#2: They tip well don’t they?

R: Hi Jackson, can you be our waiter?

J: I guess they want me… Pick any table you want.

R: We’ll take the booth in the back.

J: Okay, I’ll go get you your menus.

A: Thanks.

Waiter#2: Kiss-ass.

J: Nah, they just like me.

Waiter#2: Whatever.

J: Here you go.

R: Thank you.

A: Uh, we’ll have the usual I guess.

J: Roasted chicken, with a salad for the gentleman and fries for the other one?

A: But I don’t want a salad I want fries, dear waiter.

R: I think it’s pretty obvious who the gentleman is between us.

A: But I’m still the Alpha-male in this.

R: Yeah keep telling yourself that.

J: Am I missing something?

R: Will you please bring over our order. We need to finish here because the other one over here has another appointment.

J: Okay. (He said dejectedly)

Waiter#2: Oh did they chase you away?

J: Shut up. Don’t you have any tables to wait?

Waiter#2: Seeing you squirm is much better.

J: I suggest you get back to work or I will have to write you up for customer negligence.

Waiter#2: You only act like the manager when you don’t get what you want.

J: That’s because I am the manager. Now get going before I… (He was cut off)

Waiter#2: Whatever. (He said walking away)

Chef: Jackson, here’s your order.

J: Thank you.

J: Here you go, sirs.

R: Why are you being so formal today?

J: It’s my job sir.

A: Okay, now you’re just creeping me out.

J: Sorry sir, I’ll leave now.

R: Wait Jackson.

J: Yes sir?

R: Firstly stop with the “sirs”. When do you have lunch?

J: I’m the manager I can take my lunch at any time, plus there aren’t a lot of people here, so I guess, when ever?

R: Now sit here with us.

J: I was under the impression was that you were mad with me or something.

A: Nope, we want to tell you something.

J: Okay. Let me just go tell the others.

R: Sure, we’ll wait.

…

J: My customers want me to sit with them and for the time that I’m busy you can be in charge.

Waiter#2: Why do you get to sit with the customers?

J: I’m the manager. I haven’t had my lunch break yet. Thirdly the customers asked me to and finally because I’m the manager and I can do whatever I want to.

Waiter#2: Fine!

Jackson grabbed himself a plate from the kitchen and only because the chef likes him.

A: You see that’s how a man supposed to eat.

R: What, that calorie filled plate of fries, steak and soda.

J: It’s a diet soda. Plus you are drinking coffee.

R: Doesn’t matter.

J: So is there a specific reason why you wanted me to sit with ya’ll?

A: Yes actually, there is.

R: I’ll let Adam tell you. He’s been this way ever since last night. The first thing he said after it happened was: “We need to tell Jackson”. But first I need to ask you a question: Whose hair do you think is the best between me and Adam?

J: Uh, to be totally honest, I think Adam’s hair is better. Sorry.

R: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

A: Yay! (He cheered) Anyways, remember what you said to us the other day?

J: Yeah. I think I said that you two argued like an old married couple or something like that.

R: Yeah, something, like that.

A: Shut up, this is my story. So anyways guess what?

J: What?

A: Reid and I are dating. He asked me to be he’s boyfriend.

J: Really? Congrats man. (He said standing up and congratulating Adam)

R: And me, don’t I get any congratulations?

J: Sorry dude. Congrats you two.

R: Thank you. So how are things here?

J: Fine, listen. I really want to sit here and talk to you but…

R: You need to work.

J: Yes, I’m in charge so I have to make sure these don’t slack off and I also have to do my own work.

A: It’s okay.

R: Yeah. We all have to work.

J: Thanks for understanding.

R: It’s okay.

J: Will I be seeing you again?

A: Definitely. This place has good food and my new best friend so I’ll be here every day until I leave.

J: Leave?

A: Yeah but we’ll talk about that the next time, okay.

J: Okay. Wait did you call me your best friend.

A: My very new honorary Best Friend.

J: Thank you. You are my honorary Best Friend too.

R: Okay, I guess we need to leave too. Adam’s appointment is in fifteen minutes.

J: Wait, I want to give you something.

R: Okay.

…

Jackson returned with two take-away plates.

J: This one is for you Adam and this one is for you Dr. Spencer.

R: Call me Spencer.

J: Okay, this one is for you Spencer.

R: What is it?

J: Look.

R: Yes. (He sighed) Thanks for the salad.

J: I knew that you wanted it.

A: You didn’t get me that too because if you did then… (He was cut off)

R: Shut up and open it already.

A: Yes! I got cake.

R: Calories.

A: Thank you Jackson. We didn’t get you anything, sorry.

J: No, this is to say congrats on you two.

R: Thank you. Well here is the money we owe you.

J: No, the gifts are on me.

R: No for the food.

J: It’s on the house.

R: You can’t do so much for us.

J: I just did plus I wanted too.

R: Now take this as your tip from the both of us.

J: I can’t take $ 300.

R: Then I’ll leave it here, your choice.

A: Dude, just take it.

J: Okay. Thank you very much for this.

R: The pleasures all mine. Bye.

A: See you soon.

J: See you soon.

….

J: I guess they do give the best tips. (He said to Waiter#2, who just made a face and walked away)


	16. Dr Avery Part2

Dr Avery… part 2

R: Hi, we’re here to see Dr Avery.

Reception: Mr. Jackson’s appointment?

R: Yes.

Reception: Ok, just wait there she’ll be here anytime now.

R: Thank you.

…

R: Why are you nervous?

A: I’m not.

R: Hon, you haven’t said a word since we left the restaurant.

A: Still doesn’t mean that I’m nervous.

R: I know you.

A: Fine, what if Avery decides that I’m not stable enough to leave? What if she makes me go back there I really want to go to Quantico with you.

R: And I want you to come with me. You just have to be honest with Dr. Avery then I think she won’t have a problem. She just needs to know that you’re starting to deal with all this. So if she thinks that you’re lying then she won’t allow you to go so please tell her the truth.

A: Only for you.

R: No Hon, you should do this for yourself. You have to get over what happened otherwise it will haunt you.

A: Are you going in with me?

R: Only if you want me too.

A: Will you be angry if I asked you not to go in?

R: No not at all. I want you to be comfortable.

A: I am comfortable with you, it’s just that…

R: Love, I know what you mean.

A: Thanks for understanding.

R: And thank you for taking the right step.

A: That’s only because I want to be with you.

R: … (smile)

Dr: You guys can come in.

A: Actually, only I want to go in.

Dr: Sure, that’s not a problem.

A: Thank you I’ll be there just now.

Dr: Okay I’ll wait for you inside.

A: Thank you…

R: You can do it, I believe in you.

A: I just have to remember that I’m doing this for our future.

R: Our future.

They kissed and then Adam went to Dr. Avery’s office leaving Reid outside.

Reception: You guys make a cute couple.

R: Thank you.

Reception: Can I get you coffee or anything?

R: Coffee will be great, please.

…

Reception: Here you go.

R: Thank you.

Reception: Is there anything else I can get you?

R: No its fine. I just have a few phone calls to make.

Reception: Okay.

Phone Call…

Ring… ring…

H: Hello, Reid?

R: Yes, it’s me.

H: Nice of you to call.

R: I did promise didn’t I?

H: You sound happier. Did you happen to find the person you were after?

R: Yes I did.

H: And are things working out?

R: Everything’s amazing.

H: Then I’m happy for you. So now can you tell me who it is?

R: Nope, I want to meet them personally.

H: So will they be accompanying you when you come back?

R: Yes.

H: So when can I expect you back?

R: Next week Friday, like we discussed.

H: That’s seven days. (He said rather disappointedly)

R: Sir what’s wrong?

H: We need you back here.

R: Why?

H: We’re busy with a case that requires your line of expertise.

R: Sir you can email me the case files and I can see what I can do.

H: It would still be better to have you here with us.

R: Sir (He sighed) When do you want me back?

H: On Wednesday. The director wants to see us all on Wednesday.

R: So meaning I have to leave on Tuesday?

H: Yes.

R: (Huge sigh) Okay sir. I’ll leave Tuesday. Now I just need to call the pilot…

H: No need, I’ll tell him for you.

R: Thank you.

H: I’m looking forward to meeting your mate.

R: I’m looking forward to you meeting them too.

H: Okay bye them.

R: Bye sir.

(Hugest Sigh)

Reception: Trouble at work?

R: Trouble at work.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Dr: Come in, Mr. Jackson.

A: You can call me Adam.

Dr: Okay, Adam let’s get started.

A: Okay.

Dr: So can you tell me how you’ve been?

A: Uh, I think I should apologize for the way I acted the other day. I just didn’t understand why people would be defending Amanda but then when I actually stated listening to what people had to say about her and I thought of all the things she did for me, I get it now.

Dr: What do you get?

A: I get that the things Amanda did were mostly to help me, to make sure I didn’t go through any of the pain. I now know that everything she did that she did it to help and protect me.

Dr: You see that’s what I was telling you the other time.

A: I know but I just didn’t want to hear how people praised her while I didn’t understand what was going on but now that I know all that I do I guess the only thing I want to d right now is apologize to her.

Dr: Okay. So can you tell me how you first knew that Amanda was you, that she was semi in control of you?

A: Okay, so when I “woke up” (if you can say it like that.) So after I “woke up” they started asking me things like: do you know why you’re here? Do you know where you are? Do you know how long you’ve been here? And I just told them that it felt like I have been asleep for months and they told me that I in some way was asleep because someone had taken over my mind and body.

Dr: And how did you take finding that out?

A: I started calling them crazy, I said that they were just messing with me then I asked them to call Julie to come pick me up… (He was cut off)

Dr: Julie?

A: Oh yeah. Julie was the one who gave me a job at the hotel and let me stay there she was like a mother to me.

Dr: Okay so what happened when you asked for Julie?

A: They told me that I killed her… (He was cut off)

Dr: Okay Adam I want you to stop just there. You didn’t kill her Amanda did and the sooner you start saying Amanda did it the better it will be for you.

A: But that’s what they said.

Dr: That doesn’t mean you have to say it. So try.

A: (Deep breath) They told me Amanda killed her and I couldn’t believe them. I wanted to know who Amanda was and then they told me that they wanted to show me something. (Deep breath) Then they showed me all the interviews that they had with Amanda, they recorded them. They showed me all the footage they had recorded since Amanda got there twelve months ago.

Dr: There is still one thing I don’t understand.

A: What is it?

Dr: How did Dr. Reid get here?

A: They continued showing me interviews and there were quite a few with him in it. I don’t know. I just had this feeling that I needed to see him. I never understood why but I knew that I wanted to see him. I told the people at Jefferson’s that I wouldn’t cooperate with them if they didn’t get DR. Reid here so they did it.

Dr: So how have things been going with YOU since you’ve “come back”?

A: I guess I had a lot to get use to again and I think that I’ve been adjusting pretty well. Spencer has been a great help and I even made a new friend.

Dr: Who?

A: A waiter Spencer and I met, he’s really nice.

Dr: Spencer means a lot to you, doesn’t he?

A: Yes…

Dr: Is there something else on your mind?

A: Uhm, it has nothing to do with Amanda and all that.

Dr: It has something to do with you and I would like to know.

A: Okay. Uh Spencer and I started dating-yesterday.

Dr: Really? Congratulations.

A: Thank you…

Dr: But there’s something else.

A: I’m just thinking that what if I’m not good enough for him. I mean he is a wonderful guy and he needs to be with someone who is equally wonderful, someone who can make him happy, someone who is stabile someone… someone who is not me.

Dr: Why would you think he deserves to be with someone else?

A: I’m messed up. I have an alter ego who has been locked up for twelve months, I just think he deserves better.

Dr: And don’t you think that you deserve something good too?

A: No I don’t.

Dr: Why?

A: I don’t know. I just feel like that whenever he holds my hand, hugs me and most importantly when he kisses me.

Dr: Have you told him that?

A: No, how can I? He’ll probably leave me.

Dr: Now why would he do something like that?

A: I don’t know.

Dr: Listen Adam, I can see that you’re slowly working through the whole Amanda fiasco. I want you to be honest with Reid. I want you to tell him how you’re feeling and why you’re feeling like that. I think after you talk to him about all of this you will have the closure you need to put this all behind you.

A: You think so?

Dr: Yes dear.

A: Thank you so much Dr. Avery.

Dr: Pleasure is all mine, son.

A: I guess I need to go talk with Spencer now.

Dr: I’ll be thinking about you.

A: (Deep breath)

They walked to the door and Dr. Avery was about to open it but then put her hand on Adam’s shoulder pulling him back towards her.

A: Yes.

Dr: Good luck kid. I’ll miss you once you leave.

A: But you’ve only met me twice.

Dr: I’ve been Amanda’s psychiatrist for twelve months dear.

A: Really?

Dr: Yes, that’s why you’re my patient.

A: Thank you for everything you’ve done for Amanda and I.

Dr: Good luck with your man.

A: Hahahaahah.

She opened the door, gave Adam one more hug and then called Reid over.

R: All done?

Dr: Yes and I have good news.

R: What?

Dr: Adam is beginning to work through everything, so I’m allowing him to leave but only because he’s going to be with you. I expect you to help him and I also expect you to call with regular updates.

R: I will. Can we go?

Dr: Sure. (She moved forward gave Reid a hug and then gave Adam another hug.)

Dr: Bye guys.

A: Bye doc.

R: Bye.

They also said goodbye to the receptionist and then left holding hands.


	17. Insecurities

~~~That Night~~~

***Friday night***

R: Aggg. (He sighed) I need to tell you something.

A: Uhm, can I go first?

R: Okay? (He said rather skeptically)

A: First I need to you know that I love you.

R: And I love you.

A: But please don’t talk until I’m done, okay?

R: Okay.

Adam took Spencer’s hands in his and looked down, too afraid to look in Reid’s eyes. Reid didn’t force him.

A: (Deep breath) our relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to me but I can’t help but feel guilty. Spence I feel that this relationship is an unjust to you, you need to be happy. You need someone who can make you happy you need someone who has something going for them. It’s not right that I take that away from you. You’re a wonderful guy and I think you need to be with someone who is equally wonderful…Spencer this is difficult for me to do but I can’t allow you to tie yourself down to someone like me. You deserve so much more than me… (He said through sobs and sniffles)

R: Adam, (He gasped utterly shocked by what Adam said)

A: I get it, if you leave me. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.

R: You don’t get to tell me what I need! You have no right to make me do that! No one tells me who to date and who not to date! I can do whatever I want to! (He spat, really mad at Adam)

A: That’s not what I’m trying to do.!

R: No, what you’re trying to do is unfair. I know what I want and I want you, Adam, no one else. I don’t want some successful prick who thinks he’s better than me. I don’t want someone else. You’re not tying me down you’re not doing me an unjust because I love you. I love you more than you can imagine. I want you with all you troubles and pains and everything else that comes with you. You’re not a wonderful guy and I know it. Babe, you’re more than wonderful. You’re all that I need, you’re all that I want. I love you and I WON’T ALLOW you to leave me. I’d rather quit the BAU than to lose you.

A: No, you can’t leave your job for me!

R: Then don’t give me a reason to leave it because if we have to break up then I have to win you back and I won’t be able to do that while I’m working.

A: But you deserve…

R: I deserve you and you deserve me and not a lot of people do. I know we can get through anything and everything the world throws at us as long as we do it together.

A: Okay. (He smiled)

R: Okay. (He sighed)

A: It’s just Dr. Avery said that I should tell you how I’m feeling. All my insecurities and everything else and the only way I know is to say everything at once. So I hope you’re not mad at me.

R: Firstly, I’m not mad and secondly, Dr. Avery was right you need to talk to me about these things. Not only this but everything that you have an issue with, remember I’m a trained professional and I’m your boyfriend and I’d like to know when there are things that are bothering you. I would love to help you. I mean it.

A: Thank you.

R: It’s nothing.

A: No, thank you for being here for me, thank you for helping me through everything, thank you for being my boyfriend and thank you for loving me, more than I can love myself. Thank you…

R: Thank you for allowing me to care for you, thank you for letting me in, thank you for allowing me to love you.

They kissed but Adam pulled away.

R: What’s wrong?

A: You said that you have something to tell me?

R: Yeah that.

A: So?

R: Uh, so you know how we were suppose to leave next week Friday to Quantico?

A: Yeah?

R: Uh.

A: What happened?

R: … It’s not bad.

A: Then tell me.

R: Okay, uh. I’m needed back in Quantico on Wednesday meaning I have to leave Tuesday afternoon.

A: On Tuesday already?

R: Yeah.

A: Are you uhm- are you … leaving me?

R: No on the contrary, you’re coming with me. I mean if you want to.

A: Do you really mean it?

R: Yes. We were originally going together on Friday, so what’s so different about going on Tuesday?

A: I don’t know. It’s finally becoming a reality, is all.

R: Our reality.

A: Our life.

R: Our future.

A: I can’t wait.

R: Neither can I but we need to do one more thing before we leave.

A: And that is?

R: We need to do something for Jackson. I mean he’s been so nice to us that I just feel like doing something for him.

A: Something like?

R: I have an idea, but it’s big. So it’ll need a little planning and co-ordination but I think I can pull it off.

A: Are you going to tell me what this extraordinary plan of yours is?

R: Later, when I have everything in order.

A: I’ll find out.

R: I doubt it.

A: I have my ways.

R: Oh really?

A: Yeah.

R: You can try but I can guarantee you that you won’t get it.

A: Let’s see about that.

Adam stood up from he’s place next to Reid and sat down on his lap. Then he took Reid’s face in his hands and kissed him on his lips then he moved along Reid’s cheekbone until he reached his neck. Once there he sucked on Reid’s neck then he kissed and sucked him on his neck leaving a small little red mark on it. Then he stood up and pulled Reid towards their bedroom.

 

(and the rest is history)…


	18. Secretes and Waiters

Spencer and Adam both woke up with smiles on their faces as memories of last night came flooding back into their minds.

S: Morning.

A: Morning. (He smiled)

S: You look happy this morning.

A: I am happy.

S: How so?

A: Well, I have a load lifted from my shoulders and I had an amazing night with my boyfriend.

S: Then I’m glad and I’m pretty sure your boyfriend enjoyed it just as much as you had.

A: I know he did.

S: Haha

A: Do you want to order room service or go down to the restaurant?

S: Let’s have room service bring breakfast up, I still have a few things to handle before I see Jackson.

A: Okay.

S: I’ll call while you go take a shower.

A: Then you’ll come join me I presume?

S: Yes.

A: Okay. (He said sitting up, giving Spencer a kiss and getting up from bed)

S: I could get use to starring at that. (He joked looking at Adam’s naked backside)

A: Hey, no peeking.

S: I did a lot of peeking last night.

A: Whatever, finish calling and come join me before I get bored.

S: Get bored with what?

A: Dr Spencer Reid! (He warned)

S: I’ll be there in a little bit.

A: Okay.

As Adam went into the bathroom, Spencer took the telephone on the bedside table and called for room service to bring breakfast up to their bedroom. They said the food would be there in half an hour and with that Spencer got up from bed looking the exact same way as Adam just had a few minutes ago and walked over to the bathroom where his boyfriend was.

The guys finished their shower in a quick twenty minutes and came out of the bathroom and got dressed. Spencer was wearing dark jeans with a white button up while Adam was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie.

A: Why are you so dressed up so early in the morning?

S: I told you, I have a few things to go handle.

A: Like?

S: Like I said it’s a surprise.

A: So what am I suppose to do while you go do your business?

S: Hang around here, go to town go see Jackson, whatever you want to. I’m not going to dictate what you do.

A: So if I said that I wanted to go with you would say...

S: Nope.

A: I’m going to start thinking that you’re cheating on me.

S: Aww, even that won’t change my mind. Promise, I won’t be long.

A: Okay, I’ll go see Jackson then.

S: Then it’s settled.

A: Now where are those people with our breakfast?

Knock. Knock.

S: here they are, I’ll go get it.

A: I’ll make us coffee.

S: Okay.

...

S: Thanks. He said to the room service guy)

...

S: Here we go.

A: What is it?

S: We’ve got toast, bacon, eggs, sausages, oatmeal, muesli and yoghurt.

A: Why so many things.

S: They asked what we wanted and I didn’t know what you wanted so I just said bring up what you have.

A: Oh.

They sat at the little table in the hotel living room.

Adam ate the toast, bacon, eggs and sausages while Spencer ate the muesli and yoghurt.

S: You eat a lot.

A: I’m a man, unlike some people.

S: Hey, I’m a man too.

A: At least I eat like one.

S: I don’t like eating that much.

A: mmm hm.

S: Didn’t we already have this conversation?

A: Yep, my first night out of the Jefferson.

S: That night that you...

A: First realised that I liked you.

S: Aww.

They continued talking and finished their meal and called room service for someone to come fetch their dishes.

S: Okay, I have to go now.

A: Meet you at the restaurant in a little while?

S: Yes.

A: I’ll wait here till the people come take all this and then I’ll head over to the restaurant.

S: Okay.

They kissed and Spencer picked up his phone and wallet and left the room.

Spencer...

He went into town to an internet cafe’ to research a few things. He sat down and =made himself comfortable as he started with his private task for Jackson.

Adam...

Adam waited for the room service guys to arrive and then he gave then a small tip as they left. He then like Spencer also took his phone and wallet and left.

...Restaurant...

When he got to the restaurant he saw Jackson running around all over the place, taking orders, bringing out food and also telling the other waiters to do their work. Adam stood at the front desk patiently waiting for him to finish. Jackson walked past the front desk and then turned around and walked back towards.

J: Oh, sorry. How long have you been waiting to be seated? It’s kind of hectic today. (He said taking a massive breath)

A: I can see that besides I didn’t come here to eat, I’ve already had breakfast.

J: Oh good for you coz if you came here for breakfast you’d have waited for ever. Listen, I’m terribly sorry but I can’t stand here and talk as much as I would love to.

A: I meant to ask, why is it so ‘hectic’ as you said it?

J: Two of my waiters called in sick this morning right before opening and I haven’t had a chance to hire a temp and by the track of things we’ll need at least one very soon.

A: How about me?

J: How about you what?

A: Let me help you. I know the menu, I know how to wait on people and you don’t even have to pay me.

J: I guess, but I’ll have to pay you.

A: You really don’t need to, I’m just doing this to help you out and coz I’m bored and Spencer is out preparing some amazing surprise.

J: How about one free meal before you leave then?

A: That I’ll agree with.

J: Okay, thank you very much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.

A: No problem, anything to help out my friend.

J: Thanks. Let me go show you your tables, the kitchen and also give you an apron and note book.

A: I think I’m already regretting this.

J: Too late to back out now buddy.

A: Wouldn’t dream of it.

Jackson gave Adam all the needed instructions and left him to work. Jackson, Adam and the other waiter worked none stop on their feet until the breakfast rush was over at around ten.

A: Wow!

J: Right.

A: I really didn’t think being a waiter was so much work.

J: And I have to do this every day. (He said kind of sadly)

A: Hey, one day you’ll be in culinary school and you won’t have to worry about ever serving anyone a meal.

J: But that’s still a while to go. I need to save up enough first.

A: I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.

J: Yeah, sometimes I doubt that.

A: Believe me when I say that anything can happen and at any time.

J: Yeah.

Ring. Ring.

A: Sorry, I have to take this, it’s Spencer.

J: It’s okay. I’ll be in the back doing inventory if you’re done.

A: Okay.

...

S: Hi.

A: Hello.

S: What are you up too?

A: Nothing, just here at the restaurant helping out Jackson.

S: Oh.

A: And you?

S: That’s actually why I’m calling. Listen, I guess I didn’t estimate the time this would all take correctly. Is it okay if I only meet you for lunch at around one thirty, two?

A: It’s okay. I’ll be waiting for you here.

S: Thanks. Love you.

A: Love you too.

...

...Back of restaurant...

Adam found Jackson doing the inventory.

J: You’re phone call done?

A: Yeah, Spencer just wanted to tell me that he was still busy and could only come join me after one.

J: Aw, sorry.

A: No there’s no problem. It just gives me more time to hang out with my friend plus I can still help you here.

J: No, you don’t have to. You already helped so much with the breakfast rush.

A: What? It’s not like I have anything better to do.

J: Okay, wanna help with the inventory?

A: Sure.

They two finished the inventory and went back to the front and served the few customers that were coming in...

 

A/n: I am SO SORRY for the long wait. It was never my intensions to leave the story without any updates for so long. J Hope I’m forgiven. J


	19. Wonderful Surprises

Spencer finally finished what he had to do and he got the results he wanted and now he was on his way to the restaurant to meet up with Adam. Adam was still busy with his last table when Spencer arrived. He did the same thing Jackson did when he was standing at the front desk.

S: What’s going on?

A: What? Not even a kiss or a hello?

Spencer gave Adam a kiss and then said hello.

S: Now can you tell me what’s up with your new uniform.

A: Jackson needed help this morning and I offered.

S: You know how to wait tables?

A: Yes, doesn’t everybody?

S: I guess. So how long will you still be busy?

A: I’m done. I just finished my last table and the temps Jackson hired just arrived so he’s in the clear now.

S: Clear enough to take a break and have lunch with us?

A: I don’t know. Let’s ask him, here he comes.

J: Hey Spencer, I was wondering when you would show up and take your man back.

Hahahahaha

S: I had a few things to handle. Hey listen, do you have time for lunch?

J: I was just about to take my lunch break I’ve literally been on my feet all morning.

S: So how about having lunch with Adam and I?

J: No it’s okay.

S: Come on, I insist.

A: Please.

J: Okay, seeing as you’re both asking so nicely, why not.

The guys went to go sit at one of the tables at the back, ordered their lunch and started talking.

A: So now can you tell me what you’ve been scheming?

S: I haven’t been scheming anything I just needed to do something.

A: Can you tell me what that something is?

S: Yes I can but it isn’t for you.

A: I’m fine with that.

S: Okay. Jackson you’ve done a lot for us even if you don’t see it and I thought that it was only fair that I repaid you for it.

J: You really don’t have to.

S: But I wanted to and you’re going to accept it even if you don’t want it. I’ll force you like you forced me with that cake.

J: Now I’m scared.

Hahahahaha

S: No, it’s nothing bad. So, I remember you talking about wanting to go to culinary school and I made a few calls and got you place at the Culinary Institute in Quantico.

J: What?

S: I got you a place at the top culinary school in Quantico.

J: Bu... bu... why?

S: I felt like it and I didn’t have to do a lot. You have built quiet a reputation for yourself all you have to do is except my offer and pass the entry exam.

J: Really?

S: Yeah.

A: So... will you except it?

J: Uh, yes! Totally.

Spencer and Adam both smiled at Jackson excitement.

J: Thank you so much, Spencer. I really don’t know how to repay you.

S: You don’t have to, besides I hardly did anything. The people at the institute already knew about you, I just had to push them into the right direction.

J: Thank you both of you, for everything. (He said getting up and hugging them both)

A: I didn’t do anything but it’s a pleasure.

S: I big one.

J: Wait, so will this mean that I’ll have to move to Quantico?

S: Yes. You could live at my place until you get a place of your own.

J: No, that’s not necessary. My mom’s sister lives in Quantico I’ll just give her a call.

S: But if that doesn’t work out, you have my number.

J: That I do.

A: And now, I’ll have someone to talk to other than you Spence.

S: What do you mean, you’ll make friends easily.

A: Yeah, not gonna happen and I’ll also have someone to hang with when you’re flying around the world fighting evil.

S: You’re making me sound like a superhero.

A: You’ll always be my superhero.

J: Aww.

A: Oh, shut up.

J: Whatever thanks again, Spencer.

S: Stop thanking me. Now it’s all up to you, you better pass that entry exam.

A: And if you don’t then you at least still have the restaurant to come manage.

J: Please don’t remind me. I can’t stand the waiters at this place.

A: What about me?

J: You’re the worst of them all.

A: And after I helped you when you were running around like a headless chicken.

J: Fine, you are by far the best waiter that I have worked with in my years here.

S: So are you going to quit or what?

J: I think I’ll just talk to the owner later today when he comes in.

A: How long did you say you were working here?

J: Uh, two years as a waiter and three as the manager.

A: Whoa.

J: I know right, I’ve given my life to this place but now it’s time to take it back.

S: That’s the spirit.

J: Yeah.

They continued talking while eating their lunch. When they finished Adam and Spencer greeted Jackson and left to their hotel.

***Hotel***

A: That was a nice thing for you to do.

S: I just wanted to do something nice for the kid. I mean he’s only twenty two but has so much potential and I just didn’t feel right letting him just go to waste like that here in a Texas restaurant.

A: And who knows, one day we might even be going to his restaurant in Quantico one day.

S: Yes and we’ll be his first customers, won’t we?

A: If we’re still together.

S: Oh, really?

A: Yeah, a man’s gotta keep his options open.

S: So I’m allowed to keep my options open too right?

A: Nope.

S: Why?

A: Nope.

S: Since you can’t seem to provide a reason, why shouldn’t I?

A: Because I’m kind of psychotic. (He faked a stage whisper)

S: Hey you’re not.

A: As long as you’re here.

S: That’s enough reason for me.

A: For me too.

Spencer pulled Adam into a long, comforting hug before moving away from him.

S: Do you want to watch a movie or something?

A: Yeah what’s on?

S: Let’s see...


	20. Let's Go Somewhere New...

That night the guys finished their movie and watched two more. They only went to bed at one thirty a.m. Sunday morning they slept until eight and only because Adam woke Spencer up early with a request.

S: What is it?

A: Can we go somewhere?

S: It’s eight in the morning on a Sunday morning, after we only went to bed at one thirty. Where would you want to go?

A: Uh... it’s okay. You can go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to bother you.

S: No tell me. Please.

A: Okay, uh. Would you like to go to church with me?

S: Church?

A: Uh, yes. That’s the one thing that has always stayed constant in MY life, even when I worked at the hotel Julie and I would always go.

S: Why didn’t I know of that? Amanda never said anything.

A: She didn’t believe. She thought that if there really was someone looking out for us then I wouldn’t have gone through what I did with my father.

S: Oh, then I’ll be honored to accompany you. (He said pulling Adam closer to him and giving him a tight squeeze)

A: Okay thanks, now get up.

S: Okay but I don’t think I have anything suitable to wear.

A: Hun, your suitcase was full of suitable things to wear to church. You have dress pants, button up shirts and ties.

S: Okay, I get your point. Now when does it start?

A: Well it usually started a nine.

S: Meaning we have an hour. I think we’ll finish in time.

A: I know that I’ll finish in time but will you?

S: Oh shut up.

They got up and finished getting dressed for church with fifteen minutes left. They decided to walk as the church was down the road of the hotel where they were living.

They got to the church just as the bells began ringing. Both of them took bibles that were being handed out in the church entrance and went in, they decided on sitting in front. The pastor came in, prayed and welcomed everyone then he asked any new people in attendance to rise and Adam, Spencer and a few other people rose. They were handed microphones and asked to introduce themselves and say where they come from.

S: Hi, I’m Special Agent Spencer Reid. I’m from Quantico and I work for the FBI.

All the people gasped.

S: No don’t worry I’m not here on any police business, I’m here on personal business. (He said with a smile) 

A: I’m that personal business. Hi I’m Adam Jackson and I know a few of you have heard about me but I don’t really mind because when a person is happy the negative means nothing.

Everyone clapped hands for him as he passed on the microphone and sat down. The new people kept introducing themselves while Adam and Spencer talked amongst themselves.

The church service went and Spencer actually enjoyed it. They listened to the pastor preaching and the choir singing and found it all entertaining. After the service was over the pastor asked to speak with Adam and Jackson and they all walked to the back office together.

Pastor: So how did you like the service? (He asked turning to Adam)

A: It was amazing. I kind of fell guilty that I haven’t been going for the last year.

Pastor: You shouldn’t. I heard about what happened to you last year and when you’re not in control nothing that happens can be your fault whether that’s hurting someone or now attending church so you shouldn’t feel guilty son.

S: That’s the same thing that I have been telling him this whole time but he refuses to listen to me.

Pastor: You will get there one day, don’t you worry. (He said putting his hand on Adam’s shoulder slightly making Adam flinch)

Pastor: Forgive me. (He said removing his hand)

A: It’s okay I’m just not use to it.

Pastor: Sure thing and how did you like the service? (He asks Spencer)

S: Well I don’t get to go to church often because I’m always off working somewhere and when I’m home I just want to rest so coming here today was really amazing. I truly enjoyed it and I’m really going to try to attend church as often as I can if I’m in Quantico and not working in another state and I also think Adam will benefit from it a lot.

Pastor: So I take it that the two of you are together?

Spencer decided to answer when he saw Adam looking afraid starring at his feet.

S: Uh, yes we are. I know churches are totally against all that but I’m happy and he’s happy and that’s all that matters.

Pastor: Son, I wasn’t going to oppose. I was just asking and you don’t need to feel bad or scared about it son. If t makes you happy then there is nothing me or any church can do about it. (He says walking over to Adam)

A: Thank you father.

Pastor: It’s a pleasure. So I take it you boys are leaving for Quantico soon?

S: Yes, we’re leaving on Tuesday.

Pastor: So how about you come over to my house for a delicious Sunday meal?

S: We couldn’t.

Pastor: But I’m offering.

A: I would like to.

S: Only if we aren’t burdening.

Pastor: My wife always makes enough food to feed many even though it’s just the two of us.

Hahahahaha

S: Okay, I guess we can’t say no to that now can we?

A: No we can’t.

Pastor: You can drive behind me in a little while.

S: Uh, we walked here. Our hotel is just up the road.

Pastor: Then you’ll drive with me as simple as that.

A: Thank you Father.

Pastor: It’s an absolute pleasure to have youngsters in our house all our children have gone off to collage already.

The pastor finished what he had to and then he, Adam and Spencer left.


	21. Sunday Lunch...

It turned out the pastor lived close to the church and they arrived at the pastor’s house fifteen minutes later. He lived in a pretty cliché house with the white picket fence and the white painted walls. They pastor ushered them into the house where they were immediately hit with the amazing smell of all the food his wife was making.

Adam and Spencer both started smiling.

Pastor: It smells good doesn’t it?

A: Amazing. It smells so delicious.

He said and all three of them started laughing.

Linda: (Pastor’s wife): I thought I heard you pull up... (She said pausing when she saw Adam and Spencer) I didn’t know we were having guest.

{Linda and John both looked like they were in their early forties)

Pastor: (John): I invited them, I hope you don’t mind.

L: Not at all dear, you know how I love having people over.

J: I do. Well I’ll quickly go change and come help you in the kitchen.

L: Okay dear. (She said as he gave her a kiss and went up the stairs)

...

L: Anything I can get you dears she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

S: Thank you but nothing for me,

A: I’d like some water please.

L: Okay here you go.

A: Thank you.

S: Anything we can do to help. (He said looking around at the pots still cooking on the stove)

L: No thank, I have everything handle and we’ll be eating soon but what you can do is set the table for me.

A: Just tell us where everything is. (He said smiling)

She showed them where all the things were and then sharply turned around starring at Adam as Spencer started setting the table.

L: Wait, aren’t you the two boys from church this morning, the FBI agent and his little friend?

A: Yes we are and I’m his boyfriend ma’am.

L: Call me Linda and I knew the two of you were together when I saw you.

A: Really?

L: Yes dear. I saw your little not so discreet blush when he said that he was here on personal business.

A: I thought I hid that well.

L: Well, when you’re a mother of two girls and three boys you learn to pick up on those ‘discreet’ little facial expressions. (She said putting air quotes around the word discreet)

A: Wow, five kids. I wouldn’t have guessed looking at you. You look way too young to have five children.

L: You’re flattering me. (She smiled turning back to the pots) I had my first child at just twenty years old and I just loved being a mother so much that I decided to have four more. (She joked)

A: Well then you’re very lucky.

L: Thank you dear.

S: And thank you for the not helping me set the table like YOU offered. (He said walking over to Adam and Linda from the now set table)

A: It was a pleasure hon.

Spencer just shook his head as Linda and Adam laughed.

J: What has everybody laughing so much? (He asked entering the kitchen)

L: I was just laughing at their antics, love.

J: So how far is the food?

L: Men only have food on their mind.

Hahahahaha

A: I wish mine was like yours coz Spence eats like a rabbit.

S: I need to stay healthy.

L: And you also need to get some meat on those bones what if you have to tackle a suspect on day and end up hurting yourself because you’re so scrawny.

A: My point exactly, Linda. He just doesn’t want to listen to me.

Linda and Adam started laughing as Spencer and John made their way to the table.

J: I see they enjoy poking fun at us.

S: A little too much I see.

J: But if their happy then who are we to stand against that?

S: Yeah, seeing Adam happy like that after all that’s happened is a blessing.

J: It is, isn’t it?

L: Are you two done gossiping because Adam and I would really love to start eating. (She said as she and Adam carried the dishes to the table)

S: Us gossiping, never. (He gasped)

A: I know you mister.

They set down and then John prayed and they started eating.

A: mmmmmm. This is really good.

Linda and John both smiled.

L: So boys have you met any nice people here yet?

S: Well besides the two of you we have actually met a really nice guy. You might know him, he works at the restaurant across the hotel.

L: Jackson?

S: Yes.

J: He always comes to church on Sunday but I didn’t see him there today.

A: Yeah, he would have but they’re understaffed until Friday so he couldn’t make it. I was helping him out at the restaurant yesterday.

L: That poor child.

J: He has so much potential and now it’s getting wasted on that restaurant.

S: Well not for long.

J: What do you mean>

A: Well, Spence got him a place at this culinary institute in Quantico.

L: Wow child. That’s a wonderful thing to do.

S: He was really kind to us and I sort of felt bad for him when he was telling us about his dream of becoming a chef, so I just decided to give it a try and he was ecstatic.

J: Well good for him.

After a while of silence and only plates clinging Linda broke the silence.

L: So tell me about your parent’s boys.

A: Well uh...

S: You don’t have to Adam.

A: I want to.

S: Okay.

A: Uh, my mother passed away when I was little and my father abused me.

L: Oh, forgive me for bringing up bad memories, dear.

A: Ah, it’s okay. I just don’t like thinking about it anymore. It just makes me... sad.

L: Forgive me.

A: It’s okay, Linda.

S: Well my father walked out on my mother and I when I was ten and my mother passed away a few years back... but she is definitely in a much better place and I’m happy for that.

J: Yes, passing away isn’t the end because you have greener pastures to look out for.

S: Yes you do.

L: Adam dear, are you going with Spencer when he leaves for Quantico?

A: I have to. He might just have a break down if I’m not there.

L: All the ‘strong’ men always need stronger partners behind them to function properly.

Adam smiled.

S: Oh really?

A: I agree, Spence.

S: You would.

J: I’m afraid I have to agree with them too Spencer.

S: What? John, you’re suppose to be on my side.

J: But it’s true. Being a priest isn’t an easy job but with Linda by my side, I’ve been able to get through it.

L: Thank you dear.

J: I’m just telling it like it is.

S: Fine, since everyone has decided to go against me I guess I agree too.

A: What do they say? “If you can’t beat them join them”

Hahahahaha

They finished their lunch and they all loved the chocolate and berry tart Linda had baked. Once they were done eating Adam and Spencer offered to watch dishes and Linda agreed but only if she and John cleaned up the food and the table. They all had tea and around five Adam and Spencer decided that it was time to head back to the hotel.

J: I could drive you to your hotel if you want.

A: Nah, it’s fine. We enjoyed walking to church and your house isn’t too far so we’ll just walk.

J: Okay.

S: John, Linda we really enjoyed our time here. You made us feel so welcome and we’re very thankful for that.

A: I haven’t had this much fun with people much older than we are in a long time.

L: Are you calling us old Adam?

A: No never, you have more energy than both Spencer and I put together.

Hahahahaha

L: Then I’m happy. You really brought life into this old house and I had more mouths to feed so you made my week, thanks dears. (She said hugging them both and giving them each a kiss on the cheek)

J: I had a very for filling Sunday too boys. (He said also giving them both hugs)

L: Well, I packed this little bag of left over for you two. You can eat it tonight or tomorrow whatever you want.

S: Thanks Linda. (He said as Adam took the bag)

J: Enjoy your last few days in Texas.

S: We will thank you.

L: And come stay at our house the next time you’re in Texas okay?

A: With food like this, I will definitely take you up on that offer.

Hahahahaha

S: Bye.

A: Bye.

They hugged one more time and then Adam and Spencer started walking back to the hotel arms around each other both with content smiles on their faces...


	22. Crime Is High

When they got home it was around six because they took a stroll in the park near the church before heading home. That night all they did was cuddle up to watch a couple of movies before going to bed at nine thirty. They were both beat after the day they had.

The next morning Reid woke up early at around seven still not use to sleeping in. He cleaned himself up and then sat in front of the television reading the newspaper. He switched on the eight o’clock news and was a little startled at all the things happening in Quantico. They even talked about the case the BAU was currently working on about the dying teenage boys turning up in bushes and rivers. They played a press conference given by JJ and even mentioned that the BAU were a man down.

The first thing he thought about doing was calling the BAU but he decided against it, calling Hotch instead.

...Phone Call...

H: Good morning Reid.

S: Why didn’t you tell me that the case was so bad?

H: Where did you hear about it?

S: On the news. The way you talked about it made it sound like something mild that you were on top of and now the whole of Quantico is in uproar about it.

H: We had it under control when I phoned you Friday. We were on the trail of who we believed was the perpetrator but we found him dead and have bodies started turning up everywhere.

S: I’m so sorry that I’m not there helping.

H: You’ll be here tomorrow and that’s all that matters. I hope I didn’t spoil your vacation.

S: No, work comes first, it’s okay. I’ll try and get an earlier flight.

H: You don’t have to.

S: I want to.

H: Okay, Reid. Listen I need to go but if there’s still anything you need clearing up just call the sheriff’s office, they’re working with us on the case.

S: Okay, I’ll do that now. See you tomorrow.

H: Okay, see you kid.

S: Bye.

...End of Phone Call...

Reid finished his phone call and then dialed another number.

...Phone Call...

: Good morning, this is the Quantico’s Sheriff’s department. How may I help you.

S: I’m SSA Spencer Reid and I want you to email me the case files you have on the case about the teenage boys.

: I’m sorry Sir but we are not allowed to share that information with anyone outside of the unit.

S: I am part of the unit! (He shouted slowly getting angry)

: I’m sorry sir, but I may not send you those files without the okay from one of the agents.

S: SSA Hotchner told me to get the information by you.

: But we received any orders to do that sir and until then there is nothing that we can do.

S: Then ask him for it! (He shouted slowly reaching his breaking point)

: Sir, I will advise you to lower your temper if you wish to receive any assistance from me.

S: I’m not getting any assistance from you right now!

: Sir.

S: You know what, Leave it. I’ll get it another way!!! (He shouted switching the phone off and throwing it onto the table as Adam came walking out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes)

End of Phone Call

A: What’s up with the noise, why are you shouting and waking me up at nine in the morning?

S: It’s just work, sorry to wake you. (He said getting up and offering Adam a cup of coffee and giving him a kiss on the cheek)

A: What’s wrong?

S: The case has taken a turn for the worst and it kills me not to be there helping.

A: You’ll be there tomorrow.

S: Yes but in the mean time more teenage boys are being murdered and dumped.

A: You know stressing about it won’t make it better.

S: It makes me angry that I I’m not helping them!

A: Getting snippy with me won’t help either!

S: I’m not. (He then took a deep breath) Is it okay if we leave a little earlier tomorrow?

A: I don’t have a problem with it and if it means getting you back to normal then I won’t even hesitate.

S: Okay let me call the pilot and talk to him.

A: Okay. I’ll go get ready while you do that.

S: Ok.

Reid talked to the pilot and he told Reid that Hotch already called and told him that he might be coming home earlier and the pilot already moved a few things around confirming that he’d be flying them.

Adam came out of the bathroom just as Reid finished his phone call with the pilot.

A: So what’s for breakfast?

S: I was thinking that we go down to town have a small breakfast... (He was cut off)

A: Why can’t we go to Jackson’s restaurant?

S: Don’t interrupt me little man.

A: I’m no little man. (He whined)

S: So don’t interrupt me.

A: Just continue okay.

S: Okay, then we walk around for a bit then come back here and order something small for lunch and start packing then we go have dinner at Jackson’s and say goodbye to him at the end of the night.

A: That’s a brilliant idea.

S: I came up with it didn’t I?

A: Cocky, cocky little boy. (He said shaking his head)

S: Okay, I may be little but I’m not a boy so let’s go before I change my mind.

A: Before you change your mind huh? (He snorted, walking past Spencer, opening and leaning against the door) Are you coming or not...

S: Oh just shut it. (He said grabbing his phone and following Adam out the door and then locking it)

They went over to a small cafe’ in the mall and had their breakfast. After they ate they decided to do a little shopping. Spencer tried helping Adam pick out clothes to buy but Adam told him to keeps his hands to himself not wanting to look like Spencer. Spencer also went to souvenir store and bought a few things for the team. After their little shopping adventure the boys decided to sit down at a small bistro for lunch. When lunch finished they started their trek back to their hotel.


	23. Packing...

S: Okay let’s start packing.

A: How about, let’s put the bags down get something to drink and then start packing?

S: I don’t need a drink. So I’ll start packing while you drink.

A: Sure, honey, whatever you want honey.

S: Okay.

And then Spencer left.

A: ‘He’s so excited to pack that he didn’t even hear what I said’

Adam went to take himself a bottle of water from the small hotel room fridge and went into the bedroom to also start packing.

A: Whoa, what’s going on in here?

S: I’m trying to find my badge and credentials but I can’t. I’m pretty sure that I put them in the drawer next to the bed but I can’t find it. I won’t get very far without it tomorrow.

Adam tried covering up his laugh but failed miserably.

S: What are you laughing at I’m being serious right now.

A: I can see that.

S: Now will you help me or just continue standing there?

A: But I thought you came in here to pack.

S: Adam! (He warned)

A: Okay, okay. Don’t get you knickers in a twist. I know where your badge and whatever are.

S: Where?

A: If you had bothered to take your suitcase out of the cupboard and looked in it then you would have found it. (He said walking over to the cupboard and taking the bag out) Here you go, dear.

S: But what is it doing there. I am pretty sure that I put it that drawer over there.

A: I put it in your bag so it wouldn’t get lost or stolen.

S: Who would steal it if it’s just the two of us here?

A: The people from room service were in and out of here a lot.

S: But they wouldn’t have... (He was cut off)

A: Dude, just thank me and calm down. The BAU has been working smoothly without you there, just relax. Please!

S: You know that you don’t have to get snippy with me.

A: Just leave it Spencer. I really don’t want to argue with you about something as stupid as your badge and credentials.

S: It’s not stupid Adam it’s my job, my life. It’s all that I have to live for.

A: Oh. (He said dejectedly)

S: Adam I didn’t mean it that way. (He said finally realizing what he had said)

A: It’s okay, Spence. I know your jobs important to you.

S: But now you’re just as important to me.

A: I get it. Can we just leave it now?

S: No we can’t Adam. (He said walking over to Adam and taking his hands) We have to talk. I like talking. Talking works.

A: I am talking to you.

S: I wasn’t thinking when I said that. You’re very important to me, that’s why I kept coming back. I want to be with you. It’s just me and my job for a long time and I got use to that being the only thing in my life and now I’m beginning the accept the fact that I have someone. Someone waiting for me to get home, someone worrying about me when I’m not home and it’s just an adjustment. Bear with me please?

A: I understand what you’re saying and I’m not angry or hurt after what you said. I mean who can?

S: Hahaha

A: I’m happy to be that person waiting for you to come home, worrying about you when you’re fighting crime all over the world.

S: Thank you.

A: It’s my pleasure but now we have to start packing if we want to make our reservations at the restaurant tonight.

S: We still have three whole hours left before eight.

A: And we won’t make it anywhere if we continue at this pace.

S: I’m sure Jackson will hold our table for us.

A: No Spencer. Now start packing. (He said sliding past Spencer)

S: Don’t I even get a kiss coz I think I deserve it after everything that I’ve said.

A: I’ll kiss you only if we finish before eight.

S: And if we don’t?

A: Then no kiss I guess.

S: You’re mean.

A: Oh, the SSA agent cannot stay at least three hours without kissing his boyfriend.

S: You sir, are worse than all the perps that have ever held me captive.

A: I already started. Which year do you want to come and start huh?

Spencer just looked at him but then decided to start packing.

Adam finished packing before Spencer even got half way and decided to go help the ‘lost soul’ as he called him.

A: You know you’re hopeless right?

S: Why?

A: Look at the state your suitcase is in.

S: I’m packing.

A: No, you’re just stuffing everything in there.

S: They’ll get washed when we get back to Quantico.

A: By whom?

S: Garcia has someone come to pick up my things for laundry.

A: Firstly, I have no idea who Garcia is and secondly you and I are going to buy you a washing machine and we’re gonna start doing our own laundry.

S: I already have a washer.

A: Yet you have someone do it for you.

S: I’m just not interested in learning how to do it.

A: Well that’s one of the many things you and I will be doing whenever you have an off day.

S: You’ll make the perfect househusband.

A: Is that your way of proposing to me huh?

S: One day. You’ll make the perfect househusband one day.

A: I like that more.

S: So I’ll show you pictures of my team mates on the plane or something and I’ll introduce you to them once the case is over.

A: Okay. (He said with as a knot started forming in his stomach)

Adam helped Spencer finish packing, gave him his promised kiss and then they both got ready for their dinner in half an hour. Spencer and Adam were both pretty nervous and kind of sad about saying goodbye to Jackson even if it was only for a few weeks.


	24. Dinner...

***Restaurant***

S: We have a reservation, under Reid and Jackson.

Waiter: This way please.

S: Thanks.

Waiter: Here is your table. Would you like anything to drink? (He said giving them both menus)

A: Uh, I’ll take a coke.

S: Give me the same.

Waiter: Okay, I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.

S: Can you please tell Jackson that Spencer and Adam are here?

Waiter: It’s Jackson’s night off. He left three hours ago.

S: Oh, okay then.

Waiter: I’ll be back momentarily.

S: Thanks.

A: That’s a bummer. (He said after the waiter left)

S: Yeah, I just thought he’d be here.

A: Me too. I forgot that he doesn’t live here.

S: I’ll try calling him quick.

A: He won’t answer. His phone was off when I tried calling him from the hotel.

S: I really wanted to say goodbye to him personally.

A: And give him the gift we bought him.

S: I guess we’ll just have to leave it here.

J: Leave what here? (He asked pulling out a chair and sitting down)

A: Jackson!

J: Adam!? (He said teasingly) So why are you so excited to see me?

S: We wanted to have dinner with you because it’s our last night but then the waiter told us that you weren’t here.

J: I needed to go get my favourite customers something to remember the great state of Texas by.

A: We’re happy that you’re here. I tried calling you earlier but your phone was off.

J: Yeah I saw it a while ago it’s because my battery was flat.

A: And we wanted to call you to come here because we wanted to say bye and also give you something.

S: That’s why we weren’t here the whole day because we had some shopping to do and then we had to come back to the hotel and pack.

J: You guys didn’t have to buy me anything.

S: Neither did you but you still bought.

J: I guess we’re even then.

S: Yeah.

Just then the waiter showed up with their drinks.

Waiter: Would you like to order anything now?

A: Yes please, I’ll have the steak and uh... mash.

S: Can I please have the pasta.

Waiter: With which kind of sauce?

S: Uh... I don’t know.

J: Give it to him with the Italian sauce and I’ll have a glass of coke and also give me a plate of mash and steak.

Waiter: Will that be all? (He huffed)

J: I’m fine, guys?

S: That’ll be all for me thank you.

A: Me too... He looked angry. (He said when the left)

J: He’s just like that because he has to serve me. I don’t know why but he never liked me.

S: Maybe because he wanted your job.

J: As manager?

S: Yes, he is the assistant manager, isn’t he?

J: Yeah.

S: It’s just jealousy.

J: Then he won’t be jealous for long coz I’m leaving.

S: Did your boss allow you the off time?

J: Yeah, she said that I really deserve better than this place. She’s grateful for what I’ve done for all these years and she wants me to think of my future now.

A: That’s nice.

S: So when should we be expecting you in Quantico?

J: Maybe in like two and a half weeks.

A: So fast?

J: The people at the University wanted me there next week.

A: Wow.

S: You should call when you’re coming so we can meet up and have dinner or something if I’m not busy.

A: I’ll be free so we’ll have dinner if he’s working.

J: Sounds like a plan.

The waiter came with their food and gave each man his plate of food and left after asking if they needed anything else to which they answered that they’re all fine for now.

They ate in complete silence for a while until Jackson decided to break the silence with a question.

J: So is it your team that’s working on these murders of the teenage boys in Quantico?

S: Yes it’s my team and that’s actually the reason that I’m leaving earlier than planned.

J: The FBI need their best agent on the case now do they? (He teased)

A: I wouldn’t say that he’s the best maybe average.

S: Hey mister, I’m smart. I’m one of the best agents and might I remind you I’m also the youngest BAU agent huh?

J: They probably just felt sorry for him so they decided to put him into a team.

A: Yeah I agree. Someone probably paid them to take Spencer.

S: You two are one of the worst people I’ve ever had dinner with.

J: Yet you still love us.

A: Don’t you huh?

S: I’ll think about it and tell you at the end of dinner.

J: I guess we’ll have to be on our best behavior until then.

S: I don’t think the two of you will ever be able to manage that.

A: We’ll prove you wrong just for that.

S: I can’t wait to see.

Both Adam and Jackson were acting all prim and proper, annoying the living day lights out of Spencer.

S: Okay enough. I get it, you’re both on your utmost best behavior but it’s really annoying me so can you please stop.

J: Do you love us again?

S: Yes but only if you agree to stop that right now.

A: Okay no problem. Now I want dessert.

S: Okay, let’s order something.

They ordered their dessert when the waiter came around to take their now empty plates. The each settled for a piece of molten chocolate cake as per Jackson’s recommendation, even Spencer ordered the chocolate without an argument.

When the waiter brought their dessert, all three of them sighed in satisfaction when they took the first bite.

S: This is so good.

A: Amazing.

J: Jip.

S: Do you make it? (He asked looking up at Jackson)

J: Made it fresh this morning.

S: I’m so glad you’re doing something with your talent now.

J: You and me both.

Hahahahaha

The guys exchanged gifts after having dessert. Jackson gave Adam and Spencer both bags containing customized mugs with Texas decorations and their names on it plus a few other things just to remember their stay in Texas by. Adam and Spencer gave Jackson a goodbye Texas shirt and a customized chef’s jacket and he loved it.

S: Now I’ll have something other than crime cases reminding me of Texas.

A: And I’ll have awesome memories of Texas now. I really appreciate the things you bought us.

J: It’s nothing. By the way I love what you bought for me. Thank you.

S: Thank you for your gifts.

A: Yeah, thanks.

J: I’ll get it. (He says taking out his wallet when the waiter arrives with the bill)

S: No, I’ll pay.

J: Come on Spence. It’s your last night in Texas let me just pay for this.

S: Only if I get to pay for our or you and Adam’s dinner in Quantico.

J: Deal. (He said giving the waiter the money plus a little extra for the service even though he personally thought the waiter didn’t deserve it)

A: I hate this part. (He sighed as they stated getting ready to leave)

S: Everyone does but at least we’ll see each other very soon.

A: Yeah, I guess.

S: Thank you for everything you done for us, Jackson. I really appreciated it all even if I didn’t show it sometimes.

J: Dude, it’s nothing compared to what you did for me and for that I’ll always be grateful.

S: It’s just something that you truly deserved.

J: Anyways, thanks. (He said giving Spencer a hug and turning to Adam)

J: I’m going to miss you buddy.

A: Me too. I feel like I’ve made a friend for life with you and I just want to say thank you for that.

J: I feel the exact same way.

A: I can’t wait for you to come to Quantico.

J: I can’t either.

Adam and Jackson hugged ant then they all walked out of the restaurant.

S: I guess this is goodbye.

J: I guess so. Goodbye. (They hugged again and Spencer stepped back to allow Adam and Jackson some time)

A: You better call me.

J: I will. You should call me tomorrow as soon as you’re settled in Quantico and tell me about your new hometown.

A: I will. (He smiled)

J: Goodbye Adam.

A: Goodbye Jackson. (He said as he and Jackson hugged again)

After their hug the guys said goodnight and goodbye again before they all took their different paths towards their hotels and apartments...


	25. Takeoff...

The first thing Spencer did when they got back to their hotel room that night at eleven was to check his e-mail on his laptop. He sighed with relief when he saw the files sent over by the police department. As he was busy sighing out, he noticed an e-mail from Dr. Avery. (Adam had been calling and seeing her regularly after his second meeting with her)

S: Babe. (He called Adam whom had retired to their bedroom to change for bed)

A: Yeah. (He called from the room)

Spencer finished reading the e-mail from Dr. Avery and then shut down his computer and went into their room.

A: What’s up?

S: I just read an e-mail from D. Avery.

A: What does she say?

S: She says that she’s happy with your progress so far and sighed off on you leaving with me. She just wants us to check in with her regularly, otherwise she sees no problem with you coming with me.

A: Really? (He smiled looking at Spencer suspiciously)

S: Yes really, you can go see the e-mail if you don’t believe me.

A: Oh I believe you alright. I have no reason what so ever to doubt you.

S: Thank you.

A: Now let’s get to bed because we only have like three and a half hours left before we have to wake up at two thirty.

S: I’m used to it by now.

A: I bet you’re also use to be alone right coz that’s where you’re heading to.

S: Who told you that I’m use to being alone huh?

A: Do you want to sleep on the couch huh?

S: Goodnight dear.

A: Yeah, that’s what I thought.

Spencer switched off the lights and he and Adam went to sleep.

~~~Two Thirty~~~

S: Wake up. (He said softly yanking Adam to wake up)

A: Mmmmm.

S: Come on, we have to get ready. The plane leaves in an hour.

A: Can’t you just go?

S: Oh, so you don’t want to come with me anymore? (He said teasing Adam with a smile)

A: I’ll be up now, just give me a few minutes.

S: Come on, the car the sheriffs officer is sending will be here in fifteen minutes, we have to be at the hanger at three so the plane leaves exactly at three thirty.

A: Spence. (He whined)

S: Adam. (He said sharply)

A: Okay okay, I’m getting up. You know that you’re worse than those people at the institute, adamantly waking me up every single morning at six.

S: You need a routine. I got use to waking up at four and then getting ready for work and then reading until six thirty then going to work.

A: I thought you said that you only start at eight.

S: I do but I like getting there early and writing my reports and reading few a few things.

A: Oh, okay now let’s get ready.

S: I thought you’d never get up.

A: Well I did. What do you have to say to that?

S: Just get up. (He sighed with a smile)

Adam kissed him and got up.

A: I’m up yet you’re still in bed. Hmmm. Interesting.

S: Oh just shut up and get in the shower.

A: Haha. (He laughed as he headed to the bathroom while Spencer stayed behind to make their bed)

Spencer went into the shower immediately after Adam and came out ten minutes later.

A: That was quick. (He said as he finally finished getting dressed)

S: I have to hurry. I’m on a deadline.

A: Calm down, we’ll get there in time okay.

S: I know but I’ll have a lot of time to make up for, I haven’t been there since the beginning so I don’t know how far they are already.

A: Your boss sent you the files so go through those for now.

S: That’s all preliminary. I want to get to the BAU immediately after we land so I can catch up.

A: But... (He cut himself off) When is the car getting here?

S: No, first tell me why you said but.

A: It’s nothing, I think I’ll go call for something from room service, I’m a bit peckish. Can I get you anything to eat? (He rambled)

S: You ramble when you’re hiding something. (At Adam’s confused look he added) I’m a cop I can tell now tell me.

A: Okay. (He sighed) Where am I suppose to go if you go straight to the BAU because there is no why in hell that I’m going with you there. I thought that you’d show me your house and leave once I was settled.

S: Adam... I’ll get someone to take you there and I’ll give you the combination for the alarm and the house keys, okay?

A: Okay. (He said rather unsurely)

S: Hey don’t be like that. I’m pretty sure you’ll find your way around the house and I’ll try to get off early and I’ll bring us something to eat.

A: I said it’s okay and I meant it.

S: Okay then.

They finished eating the small meal Adam had ordered for them from room service. The car from the sheriff arrived shortly after and Adam and Spencer loaded their bags into the trunk. They only had three bags and one carry on. Two of the bags belonging to Adam and the one bag and carry on belonging to Spencer because he left Quantico in a rush in order to get to Texas quickly. When they arrived at the private hanger they loaded their bags just as the pilot that flew Spencer to Texas came walking out of the plane.

Pilot: Good morning. (He said with a bright smile)

A: Your smile is seriously bright for this early in the morning. (He laughed nervously)

Pilot: I’m guessing this is the young man you were talking about. (He said turning to Spencer)

A: What? (He smiled)

S: Yes it’s him. Stan this is Adam, Adam this is Stan.

A: Nice to meet you.

Pilot: Nice to finally meet you son, Reid wouldn’t shut up about you the whole way here.

A: Oh really...

S: Can we stop yapping and get on the plane please. (He huffed already walking away from the two men)

Pilot: Sorry Reid but we still have ten minutes before we’re scheduled for takeoff.

S: I’m going inside though. Come find me when you finally decide to stop embarrassing me.

A: I’m not embarrassing you I’m just listening to how you embarrassed yourself.

S: Whatever. (He said going into the plane)

A: I think I need to get in there. (He laughs looking at Spencer’s retreating back)

Pilot: I think so but before you go I just need to tell you that whatever you’re doing to him is working.

A: Huh?

Pilot: He looks a lot more relaxed than he usually does.

A: He’s just happy you be going back to work again.

Pilot: I know how Reid gets about his cases but this isn’t one of those times. That boy in there is really truly happy for the first time in a long time.

A: He makes me so happy too so I’m happy to be returning the favour.

The pilot just smiled.

A: Okay, let me not keep you any longer. I think that I’ll go check up on Spence.

Pilot: It’s okay, I also have to go get ready for takeoff in five minutes.

A: Okay.

Pilot: Hey listen up kid, if Reid is too busy with work while we’re flying come sit with me in the cockpit.

A: Thanks. I’ll do that. (He smiled and walked towards the FBI issued plane)

 

...


	26. Plane Rides...

Adam and Spencer settled into their seats just as the plane began lifting off. Once the plane was safely in the air Adam finally relaxed.

S: Are you okay?

A: Yeah. I just don’t like takeoff or touchdown.

S: Why?

A: I’m just afraid I guess?

S: Aww.

A: Plus I’m still tired.

S: You can sleep now if you want to, I won’t mind.

A: Nah, I remember that you had some pictures to show me.

S: Oh yes. (He said taking out his phone)

A: Yay show me! (He cheered leaning on Spencer’s shoulder to have a better view of the pictures on his phone)

S: (He started with the pictures) Okay so this is my boss Aaron Hotchner or Hotch that’s what we all call him. This is Morgan he’s one of my best friends. This is JJ, she has a cute little son who wants to be just like me when he grows up.

A: Aww. (He smiled when he saw Henry’s picture)

S: Yeah. Uh where was I. This is Rossi, he’s the professor and I think he’s been on the team for the longest I think. This is Prentiss or Emily she answers to both, she’s also pretty cool. She also worked at Scotland Yard before she joined the BAU.

A: And who am I suppose to impress the most then.

S: Hotch and Morgan but most of all, the most important one is Penelope’. She’s like the mother of the team. She will be the first one there to help you if you’re in trouble without even needing a reason. She is also very sweet and a freak with the computer. All technology actually.

A: Well she’s very colourful. (He said sceptically)

S: Yeah. It takes a while to get use to. (He laughed)

A: Yeah. (He says rather nervously)

S: Why are you nervous all of the sudden?

A: I never actually thought of what your team will think of me. You know being a criminal and all.

S: We’ve talked about this. You’re not a criminal. You are the guy that I am dating and dream of an amazing future with so if they can’t see that you make me happy then that’s their problem.

 

A: But they’re your family and I’ll try my utmost best to impress them even if they don’t like me.

S: They’ll love you once they get to know you.

A: Yeah I hope so.

S: Hey listen, I want to with me. I want to be with you and I plan on doing so whether they approve or now.

A: But they’re your family.

S: And you’re my boyfriend plus if they really are my family then they’ll accept to just because you make me happy and if they cannot understand that then I don’t see how they can be family.

A: But please don’t argue with any of them because of me.

S: I’ll try but no promises.

A: I can work with that. (He said leaning down and giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek)

S: I’ll be back now. (He said walking to the planes bathroom)

“””Ping”””

Adam turned to Spencer’s laptop when he heard the ping and opened it. He accidently opened the e-mail Spencer had received and was immediately grossed out. There were pictures of boys that were taken at crime scenes. There was blood everywhere. On the boys, on the ground and it’s just irked him out.

S: Hey what’s wrong, you look pale. (He said with an amused expression as he walked back to Adam)

A: Uh, you have an e-mail. (He said rather disturbed by the pictures he saw)

S: uh, thank you. (He said going to open his laptop and when he saw the pictures he understood why Adam was so pale all of the sudden) I’m sorry. You weren’t suppose to see this, I didn’t even know Hotch would send it to me.

A: It’s okay. I think I just need to use the bathroom now also.

S: Okay. (He said with a sad smile on his face)

Spencer went through the pictures and was just about to start reading the reports that his team wrote when Adam walked back out.

S: You okay?

A: Yeah, I think I’ll survive.

S: You look a little better. Do you still want to sleep?

A: Nah, I think I’ll go sit with Stan for a while.

S: You don’t have to do that.

A: No, he offered. Said I should go sit with him if you got caught up in work.

S: Are you sure it’s okay?

A: Are you kidding me, I get to see how a plane is flown!

Spencer smiled.

S: Okay, just don’t forget about me.

A: I would never ever, ever, ever leave you.

S: How old are you again?

Hahahahaha

A: Okay, enjoy your work. I’m going after Stan now.

S: Enjoy.

Adam gave Spencer a kiss and then left to the cockpit to leave Spencer to his work.

“””Cockpit”””

A: Hey, mind if I bother you for awhile?

S: It’s not a bother. Come sit down.

A: Okay.

S: Just put these on. (He said giving Adam a headset to make communication easier)

A: Thanks.

S: Let me guess, Reid got work?

A: Yeah, his boss sent him some gruesome pictures of dead boys and it’s gross.

S: Haha. Yeah, I’ve seen some of the pictures they’ve been busy with and it’s pretty disturbing.

A: And I don’t get how Spence can just look at those things without throwing up because I did.

S: Did you mess on my plane?

A: No, I used the toilet like a responsible adult would. (He smiled)

S: You know with these cases I think it does get too much for them sometimes but they’re use to it by now.

A: I don’t think I’d ever be able to get use to that.

S: You’d try very hard if it was for your job.

A: That’s one job off my career check list then.

Hahahahaha

A: This is cool.

S: What?

A: This set up you have here, all you gadgets and this amazing view. (He said looking out the front screen)

S: Yes, this is definitely something worth getting use to. (He smiled)

A: Definitely is. (He sighed taking a deep breath)

They sat like that for a while until it they official arrived in Quantico.

S: We’re official in Quantico now, son.

A: Really? (He smiled)

S: Yeah, I’m getting ready to land this bird on the FBI runway.

A: Oh.

S: You can still sit here if you want to.

A: Won’t it cause you problems with the higher ups?

S: I’m the pilot I guess I’m allowed to have guest up here while I’m landing.

A: Okay, let me just quickly text Spence.

S: Okay.

Adam sent Spencer a text saying that he’d be staying in the cockpit while the plane landed and Spencer just said that he was fine with it.

A: He’s still busy with his work.

S: That’s how those people are they’ll be sitting and going through files even though they closed the case.

A: I guess I’ll have to get use to being a FBI agent’s partner.

S: A BAU agent in your case.

A: Yeah.

Hahhahaha

S: Okay, buckle up coz we’re landing.

As Stan landed the plane on the runway Adam just sat there holding on for his dear life and when the plane touched the runway he finally released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

A: Uh, I think I’m going to go out to Spence now.

S: Okay kid, enjoy yourself here and call me if you want to talk about anything okay.

A: Okay.

S: You can get my number from Reid.

A: Bye and thank you for allowing me to watch you in here.

S: No big deal.

Adam then walked out of the cockpit to see Reid already packing up the files he received in Texas along with his laptop into his sling on bag which he put it around his shoulder.

S: We’re finally here. (He smiled)

A: Yeah.

S: Okay, here are the keys and I’ve already spoken to a guy that will take you to my house okay?

A: Yeah.

S: And the code is... (He told him the code to his security alarm)

A: Okay, got it.

S: Thank you for doing this for me.

A: Doing what?

S: Uprooting your life just to follow me and my work back to Quantico.

A: I didn’t actually have a life in Texas anymore, you’re my life now.

S: Thank you nonetheless.

A: Pleasure. (He leaned in a gave Spencer another kiss)

They pulled away when the doors were open. The doors open to a quiet cloudy day in Quantico. The sun had just risen an hour and a few minutes ago.

Adam inhaled the fresh air and then turned to Spencer and smiled.

...

>>

: Agent Reid all your bags have been loaded into the car that will be taking Mr Jackson to your home and there is another car waiting to take you to the BAU.

Reid: Thank you. Are you going to be okay? (He asked turning to Adam)

A: Yeah, go do your job.

R: Thanks. (He said giving Adam a kiss and then they both walked over to the cars designated to them

 

...


	27. Quantico

...Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid...

Reid continued going through the files e-mailed to him by Hotch plus the case files that were given to him by the men driving him. He arrived at the BAU at around 7:30 and it was relatively empty as most people just started showing up after 8 o’clock. Reid decided to use to time alone to go through everything that he hadn’t seen already like the list of suspect and their profiling. About fifteen minutes into going through the work he heard footsteps coming from the top where Hotch’s office is and then Agent Hotchner walked out.

H: Reid. (He said surprised) I thought I’d only be seeing you later today or even tomorrow only. (He said walking down the stairs tow where Reid was)

R: I landed at seven this morning and I didn’t see the significance of staying at home while I’d be a lot more help here.

H: I thought you would be coming with the person you went to Texas for.

R: I did. Uh... h... I asked them to take him to my house for me.

H: Him?

R: Yes, it’s a guy.

H: Is that why you thought we wouldn’t accept him?

R: No, not at all.

H: Still not going to tell me, I presume?

R: Not now, as soon as this case is done.

H: Okay. So have you managed to get on track with everything going on here?

R: Yes between the files I received in Texas, from you and all this (He gestured to the bulletin board with the suspects and evidence on) I think that I have a pretty good handle on everything.

H: Okay, tell me as soon as you think you have something. This case has gone on for too long now and we have to find this person before they kill again.

R: I will.

H: Okay, I’ll be up in my office. I already told the team that you were arriving today so be warned because they’ll have a lot of questions.

R: Questions I’ll only be willing to answer after we’ve solved this case.

H: Okay, I’ve kept you out of work long enough.

Reid just laughed as Hotch went back upstairs to his office.

Reid went through everything and started putting together a pretty good profile of his own of the killer. He wrote down the killers killing pattern, the killer’s type of weapon and even came to a few conclusions of his own. All he needed now was a suspect to match his profile but instead he had three. He decided to go up to Hotch with his new discovery hoping that he might know something.

***Hotch’s Office***

Knock. Knock

H: Come in.

R: Hotch, I think I have something.

H: What?

R: Okay, all the knives, rope and duct tape that he has used all came from a shop around the area where the perp might be living or keeping the boys and the dumping site is very far from this area meaning that he is trying to draw us away from that specific area and there must be a logical reason for it.

H: I see where you’re getting at but do you have a plausible suspect that you can pin to this?

R: I narrowed it down to these three because the others either live far from this area or close to the dumping site.

H: I guess that we have to send a team to... (He was cut off when there was a knock on the door and Morgan came in)

Morgan: Sorry boss but I saw Pretty boy’s... (He stopped when e saw Reid) Pretty boy! (He exclaimed loud enough for the people below to hear and also come up)

R: Hi. (He said standing up to hug Morgan when he came closer to him)

M: When did you arrive?

R: Early this morning.

M: ... (He didn’t get to say what he wanted to because the rest of the team came in)

Rossi & Prentiss: Spencer! (They both exclaimed coming closer to hug him)

JJ: Spence. (Hearing that name made him think of Adam alone at home and he had to force a smile onto his face) I’m so glad that you’re back. (She said hugging him too)

Penelope’: Oh my baby boy is home, I hope you have a logical explanation as to why you just up and left like that without telling us anything and that call you made to me when you arrived there. (She whispered the last part when she came closer to hug him)

H: Guys, Reid can answer your questions once we have this case sorted out but for now, Reid thinks that he maybe decreased the suspect list to three.

Ro: To three?

R: Yes. ... (And then he went on explaining everything that he did to Hotch to the rest of the team)

H: Ad I was just busy telling him that we should get into teams and take down the three locations he has locked down in hopes that one of them will either be where the perp lives or where he is keeping the boys.

M: Okay.

H: We’ll be leaving shortly. Okay, Morgan you go with JJ, Rossi you go with Prentiss and Reid and I will go together. (He then gave each team their location. Then the suited up while they waited for SWAT to get ready)

While all the teams were busy suiting up Spencer left to make a phone call which the team minus Hotch found weird because Spencer was never secretive about his personal life.

Phone Call...

A: Hi.

R: Hi, I just wanted to know how everything was going.

A: It’s all good so far. I just finished unpacking all the clothes, yours too seeing as how great of a job you did in Texas.

R: Haha. So everything’s good?

A: Yes but not with you, you sound anxious.

R: Uh, we’re just about to go check on a lead of mine. We’re hoping to find the perp or anything at this moment.

A: Uh, okay.

H: Reid it’s time to go! (He shouted from the bullpen)

R: That was my boss, I have to go.

A: Bye. Please be careful I need you to come home tonight.

R: No promises, I’ll try my best though.

A: Okay. They hung up and the teams left...


	28. First Case Back...

H: Are you okay?

R: Yes, why would you be asking?

H: Your phone call.

R: It was nothing I just needed to make sure of something.

H: Is that something the reason why you had to go to Texas?

R: Yes.

H: When will I get to meet them?

R: As soon as this case is done. I want to put all my focus into this until I have to start worrying about what you all think.

H: Reid we already talked about this.

R: I know but I also know that you’re all cops.

H: What does that have to do with anything?

They reached their destination before Reid could answer Hotch.

H: Okay, Reid you take these guys and go up front while me and the rest of SWAT will go round back. Don’t fire until I authorize it or if there is an immediate threat on your life.

R: Yes, Sir.

They went in and found that the warehouse was empty but there was not a lack of evidence available.

R: I think this is where he kills those boys.

H: We have multiple samples of blood. We should get some CSI’s here so we can figure out if any of it belongs to the murderer.

R: It has to. A perp using a knife almost always cuts himself with it.

H: I’ll call Rossi and Morgan while you call the CSI’s.

R: Yes, Sir.

Reid got busy with calling the crime techs while Hotch called the rest of the team on updates. They all came up empty and Hotch told them all to come to his and Reid’s location.

R: Crime techs will be here in fifteen minutes, sir.

H: Okay. The team is also on their way. I’m going to call Garcia to find out what she can about whoever owns this warehouse.

R: I’ll go search the rooms at the back.

H: I’ll send someone there as soon as the team arrives.

R: Okay. (He said turning to walk away)

H: And Reid...

R: Yes, sir?

H: Good job.

R: I was just doing my job.

H: But we’ve been going through these files for a week and we haven’t gone very far before today, so take the congratulations. (He smiled)

R: Thank you sir.

Reid went into one of the three rooms at the back and started searching for anything. After a while he heard the rest of the team coming in and Hotchner gave them all orders. Morgan came into the room where he was a moment later.

M: What do you have so far?

R: Nothing. (He said putting down the third book he had gone through)

M: I’ll help. (He said taking one of the books from the pile currently situated in front of them)

R: Thanks.

5 minutes later.

M: Wait, I think I have something.

R: What?

M: This. It looks like some kind of journal. (He says handing it over to Reid)

R: Who ever the killer is has documented all his kills here, the name of the children, everything. Each child has their own page.

M: Think we should go show Hotch now?

R: Oh, uh yes.

***Outside***

M: Hotch, we have something.

H: What?

R: This journal. The perp has documented everything here.

Ro: Everything? (He asks walking to them)

M: Yes Rossi, the names of the boys, how they were killed, where they were found etc.

R: Guys there are eleven names in this book and we have only found seven bodies so far.

JJ: Could this mean that those boys are already dead or still out here fighting for their lives.

H: Let’s get these back to Garcia and find out.

P: Guys I found these pictures inside one of the rooms. They’re multiple pictures of each boy here.

Adam’s POV

He made himself some lunch after he finally had everything unpacked and put away and then he had nothing else to do, so he decided to explore the house. He went through Spencer’s countless amounts of books. There were books on book shelves that were full now there were books on his bedside table, on the floor on the kitchen table, everywhere. He stumbled upon a few of Spencer’s case files and just couldn’t resist taking a peek.

He’s file was amongst the files that were there and he decided to look at it. He went into one of the guest rooms where he could be comfortable and started reading through the file. The file not only contained crime scene photos, police reports, and the BAU’s profile of the two people but also he’s entire history at the Jefferson Institute. He began reading.

~~~BAU~~~

Everyone was gathered in the bullpen when Garcia came in.

G: Okay guys so the warehouse is registered under an alias name but the guys was dumb enough to pay for it with his credit card so I traced that back to a man called Phillip Morris, wife left him five years ago and took his only child with her. Get this, the first time he has spoken to his wife in five years and she tells him that their son Dean Morris was injured in a car accident on the highway leading out of Quantico and was rushed to the hospital but died there. His ex wife Melinda says that Phillip lost it and his boss confirms it. He received that phone call while he still at work at a furniture factory and he has been MIA for the last month now.

H: The killings started about two weeks ago so that means he spent the first two months planning for everything. He does enough research before grabbing a boy.

Prentiss: Maybe he’s watching them.

R: So he’s son was murdered and that’s why he’s killing all these boys.

Ro: Garcia can you get us the case file from Kansas?

G: Already have it. They still don’t have any leads.

M: So how many more boys is he planning on killing?

G: I do not have the answer to that but those pictures you found match the names in this book. All seven of our murdered boys are in here but this boy (she says showing them a picture) Nelson Turner isn’t one of our victims.

H: Find out... (He was cut off)

G: I have sent his address and pictures to your phones.

H: Okay guys, let’s go...


	29. Longest Day Of Our Lives...

When they arrived at the Turner residence Nelson’s mother Patricia let them in.

H: Good morning Ma’am, we were wondering if your son Nelson is here.

P: Why are you asking?

R: Ma’am, we think that your son may be the next target of the man who has been killing teenage boys and dumping them around town.

P: What?

H: Ma’am we just want to make sure that he is here and get him into protective custody before the killer can get to him.

P: Why would you think the killer would want Nelson?

H: We found his picture along with a couple of the pictures of the teenage boys who have already been murder.

P: Uh, I... I. Nelson is in his room.

R: May please go have a look Ma’am?

P: Okay.

They went up to Nelson’s room and he wasn’t there. The window was open and the food he had been eating was lying on the ground.

H: Reid, tell the others to start setting up a perimeter for about five blocks and start doing a thorough search of the streets, talk to neighbors and get Garcia to search for cameras in this area.

R: Yes sir. (He said running down the stairs to go brief the rest of the team. Everyone started work immediately calling in police to come and help them with the search)

Mrs Turner started crying and Hotch stood and comforted her waiting until she was calm enough to start with his questioning.

H: When was the last time that you saw Nelson?

P: Uh, I think about an hour ago when I brought up his lunch for him.

H: Was there anything off about his attitude or was there anything off about the room.

P: Uh... (She said trying to remember) I remember asking him why his window was open.

H: And why was that? I mean it’s pretty normal to have your window open.

P: Not when he has flu and its cold outside it’s not.

H: Okay, did he close his window when you asked him that?

P: He said he’d do it and I told him to do it then but he said that he’d do it as soon as he was done eating. I should have insisted that he close it that time. (She said starting to blame herself)

H: I think Morris was already in your house.

P: What? What do you ... (She stopped when her husband came into Nelson’s room) He took him, Mike. He took our son. (She says going into her Husband’s arms)

M: Please find our son, sir. Please.

H: My team and I will try our best.

M: Please.

H: Can we please leave this room so we can have forensics confirm our suspicions?

M: Let’s go Patty.

Hotch left Mike and Patricia in the living room and went outside where Rossi was busy talking to the CSI’s.

H: You guys can go up. I want that whole room processed okay.

CSI’s: Yes sir.

H: How far are we with the search?

Ro: Nothing so far. None of the neighbors have seen anything and Garcia hasn’t had any luck with cameras but she is still searching.

H: Okay, where is everyone else?

Ro: Here they come.

H: Okay guys. I think Morris was already in Nelson’s room when his mother went up there an hour ago to give him his lunch. She says that the window was open and Nelson was hesitant to close it.

JJ: Maybe he threatened him.

P: Yeah, to make sure he doesn’t spill.

H: Yes.

Just then Hotch’s phone rang and he put it on speaker when he saw that it was Garcia.

H: You’re on speaker.

G: Okay, I found Morris on a security camera heading to the boulevard and I saw Nelson in the front seat. He looked so scared.

M: Baby girl, where is he now?

G: Well I followed him all the way into the intersection leading to the highway but the security cameras lost him there and since it already so close after rush hour (19:00) he has disappeared and I can’t find him.

H: Did you get the plate numbers?

G: Yes and I’ve already put and BOLO for the car.

H: Okay, we’re on our way back. Call us immediately if you have anything else.

G: Yes, sir. (She said ending the call)

R: This guy definitely isn’t afraid if he’s driving around with Nelson in the front seat.

JJ: I agree.

R: How long after a child is discovered missing do they turn up dead?

P: It’s usually the next morning.

R: Then we still have about nine hours left.

Ro: And a million places to search around the city.

H: We can’t give up now. We need to find this guy and catch him before he kills Nelson. Let’s go. There will be officers stationed outside of the Turner’s residence until we catch Morris.

They all got into their cars and started driving to the BAU.

~~~BAU~~~

G: Guys, the crime scene report came back. Phillip Morris’ finger prints were found in Nelson’s bedroom. A couple of the guys there showed some of the neighbours Morris’ picture and a couple of them said that they’ve seen Morris around there a lot, especially last week.

H: So he’s been scoping out the Turner’s house.

G: It seems that way sir.

H: Okay, we need to go over all the things that we have found recently and try to lock down his location.

Team: Okay.

They all gathered in the bull pen and started going through Morris’ journal and all the evidence they collected there. They were each giving their opinions on things that the other team members were saying.

@@@2 Hours Later@@@

(21:00)

Ro: I think we need to start from the beginning and try to figure out how Morris finds the boys.

G: Is there anything similar about the boys’ lives?

JJ: Not actually. We went through daily schedules and there isn’t a point where any one of them meet.

R: Isn’t there somewhere where they maybe went that wasn’t on their schedules?

P: We got nothing.

H: Wait, Nelson’s mother mentioned that he had the flu, maybe she took him to a hospital, pharmacy or even a clinic.

JJ: I’ll call and find out.

~~~After phone call~~~

JJ: She said that she took him to the Victoria Hope hospital last on Sunday when he’s flu got worse.

H: Okay, we should start from there. I need each of you to call the families of the boys who have already been killed and ask if they took their son’s to Victoria Hope and Garcia I need you to try and get that places security footage of the last month and start with facial recognition to see if you can spot Morris.

Team: Yes sir.

(22:00)

R: The first victim, Steven’s mother said that she took him to Victoria Hope about three and a half weeks ago when he broke his arm.

M: the second victim, Bradley’s dad said that they took him there about three weeks ago for a routine check up.

They all gave the same answer saying that the boys all went to the hospital some time before they went missing.

H: Garcia, anything?

G: I found Morris but he is dressed as a janitor. He got the job three days after he went MIA from the furniture company.

H: And that’s how he’s been finding his victims.

M: But why Victoria Hope?

G: it says here that Morris’ son was taken to Victoria Hope after the accident and that’s where he died.

R: Guys all eight boys parents work at Victoria Hope, Nelson’s dad, Mike, Steven’s father, Bradley’s mother is a nurse there, John’s father is a paramedic, all of them had a parent working at Victoria Hope.

P: This might be some sort of revenge.

Ro: Garcia, see if these parents were working the night of Morris’ son’s accident.

G: Yes they were. They were all either part of the team of paramedics that brought him to the hospital or the doctors who worked on him.

R: Okay now we at least have motive and the only thing we now need is to find him.

(23:30)

R: Okay, since the warehouse is close to the hospital he usually took them there because it was close to where he works and he could easily keep an eye on the boys.

Ro: But he won’t go back there now because he must know that we’ve already been there.

H: People like Morris like to follow a certain way of doing things, so he’s going to try and find another warehouse to work out of and all we have to do is try and locate that.

(00:00)

G: Guys! Morris’ car was picked up by a security camera at a parking garage up north and there is an old abandoned packing warehouse three buildings down from it.


	30. And It's Still Not Over

(00:30)

The team suited up, hopefully for the last time that night headed to the garage. When they arrived Hotch and Morgan took the lead and they started searching for any clue that Morris and Nelson were still there. They came across Morris’ car but that was all.

P: There isn’t any blood so that might mean that he still have Nelson.

Ro: Then let’s hope to find him fast.

R: The warehouse, Garcia said that there is a warehouse close by.

H: We should go check it out.

They all drove to the front of the warehouse and saw that the lock on the front door was broken.

JJ: He must’ve gone through here.

Ro: And it’s dark so it minimizes he’s chances to be seen by anyone.

H: Morgan, you, JJ and Rossi go round back and see if there’s another way in and we’ll go in through here.

Team: Okay.

Hotch, Reid and Prentiss along with SWAT went through the front door while Morgan, JJ and Rossi went round back looking for another door.

Hotch, Reid and Prentiss spotted Morris and Nelson first.

H: Freeze!

P: Let go of the boy, Morris!

They shouted and Morris took Nelson in front of him and held a knife to his throat.

Phillip Morris: Come any closer and I swear that I’ll kill him.

R: There’s no need for that Mr Morris. (He said holstering his gun and putting his hands up in mock surrender walking closer to Morris)

PM: That’s far enough, agent.

R: Agent Reid. No one has to die Morris. Just let Nelson go.

PM: This boy is the only way that I’ll be able to get out of this a free man.

R: Even if you somehow get passed us there are at least fifty SWAT and police officers out there. (Just then Rossi, JJ and Morgan came through the back but Hotch motioned them to keep their distance so they wouldn’t spook Morris)

R: Morris, killing Nelson will not bring back your son. Remember how you felt when your ex wife called you and told you about his death. I am sure it was horrible and now you’ve made so many parents go through that same pain...

PM: It’s their fault Thomas died. They didn’t even try to save him.

R: They did everything they could. I read the report they wrote. Thomas lost a lot of blood when he was in the crash and there wasn’t much that they could do for him when he arrived at the hospital.

PM: I never even got to say good bye to him. I never even got a chance to speak to him. (He said as he started shaking as tears started falling out of his eyes) They don’t deserve to be happy after what they did to me.

R: Morris, all they did to you was to try and save your son and what you did to them was kill their sons and all because they did their jobs as best they could.

PM: If they did their job then I wouldn’t be without a son today.

R: I understand how you’re feeling but taking it out on this poor defenseless boy will not help anything. Why don’t you take your anger out on someone that will be able to fight back why on a small child?

PM: Because Tommy was small. He was only fifteen years old. The last time I saw him he was he ten years old and then I see him dead on a hospital bed five years later. (He started crying and dropped the knife and Hotch motioned the team at the back towards Morris who had now fallen to his knees)

Reid motioned Nelson over to him as soon as Morris dropped the knife and he quickly took him and left as the rest of the team arrested Morris.

Morgan cuffed Morris and started ready him his Miranda rights and JJ bagged the knife.

They brought Morris out and put him into the police car and after that they all got into their cars and drove to Quantico. Reid sat in the back seat of the car Hotch was driving with a sleeping Nelson on his lap.

H: How’s he doing back there? (He asked not taking his eyes off the road)

R: Just fell asleep, he looks exhausted.

H: I think that we’re all pretty exhausted, especially you having woken up before dawn to being on a plane and coming directly to work.

R: I’ll manage.

Just then they drove into BAU headquarters.

(01:45)

Reid helped Nelson out of the car and into the building where he saw Mike and Patricia, Nelson’s parents waiting. Patricia started crying when she saw Reid carrying in Nelson and immediately ran over taking Nelson out of Reid’s grip.

P: Thank you so much. I will never be able to repay you for bringing Nelson back to us. (She cried)

R: No need Ma’am. We were just doing our job.

P: But still thank you.

R: You should get him home and in bed, he’s pretty exhausted.

M: We will and again thank you. (He said giving Reid a hand shake and a slap on the back)

R: There will be an officer at your house tomorrow there to ask Nelson a few questions, okay.

M: Yes.

Reid went to the bull pen when the Turner family left the BAU.

(2:00)

H: Guys sorry to have to do this to you right now but Strauss wants all our reports on her desk before we leave here tonight.

M: Actually this morning.

There was a chorus of week laughter around the bull pen as everyone started writing their reports. They were all close to sleep when they finally finished everything.

(3:00)

H: Okay, now we can all go home and have a long nig... a long sleep.

Hahahahaha

G: Yeah, until our alarms ring at seven again.

H: No. Switch off all your alarms. We don’t have to see each other until tomorrow.

Ro: Thank you.

Team: Yes.

R: Those of you that want to find out about my little Texan adventure can join me for dinner tonight at seven at Pepper Corn (restaurant).

G: I think I speak for all of us if I say that we’ll all be there.

Team: Yes.

Hahahahaha

R: Bye guys.

The rest of the team said bye and they all left to go home.

Spencer, Adam Residence...

(3:45)

Reid got into the house and went up to the master bedroom but didn’t see Adam there. He then went around the house but couldn’t find him until he saw the door to the guest bedroom slightly open. He walked in and saw Adam asleep on the bed reading something. He was too tired to care at that point and took the folder out of Adam’s hands, put it on the floor, took off his gun and badge and curled into the bed behind Adam, pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep...

(4:00)

 

...


	31. Breaky With My Love

\---Next Day---

Adam woke up at around eight and turned around to find Spencer still deeply asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Adam get out of Spencer’s grasp and slowly gets up from the bed. He went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and made his way downstairs in order to make himself and Spencer breakfast. He finished the pancakes he was making an hour later and when he turned around to put them on the table he almost dropped the entire plate when he saw Spencer standing and starring at him from the door.

S: Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.

A: How long have you been standing there?

S: About five minutes,

A: When did you wake up, I didn’t wake you did I?

S: No you didn’t. I woke up about half an hour ago. I can’t seem to sleep any later than eight.

A: Oh, in that case I made breakfast, so come have some. (He said pulling a chair out for Spencer and taking a seat next to it)

S: You made breakfast? (He smiled comically sitting down on the chair Adam pulled out for him)

A: What’s funny about that?

S: You never pegged me as the cooking type.

A: Well, you haven’t seen anything yet.

S: Then I can’t wait for whatever is in stock next. Whoa, these are really good. (He says eating his pancakes)

A: Thanks, well once you buy groceries, I’ll be able to make us something amazing to eat.

S: WE can go buy groceries later. This is our house now.

A: I love the sound of that and then I can make us something to eat tonight.

S: Oh, uh about tonight uh we’re going out.

A: No problem, I can cook for us another night... but there is something else isn’t there?

S: Uh yes, the dinner is with my team.

A: Oh, uh okay. I guess.

S: Hey, you don’t have to be nervous about that I’ll be with you the entire time. (He said taking Adam hand)

A: Spence, those people put me away. They will not like me at all they know what I’m capable of.

S: Firstly, that was long ago and they probably don’t even remember you and even if they do I’m going to make sure that they treat you with respect. You are my boyfriend and if they can’t accept that then that’s their own problem and secondly, when did you start with the ‘I’m capable of’ because you’ve been saying what ‘Amanda is capable’ of this whole time?

A: I don’t know. It’s the first time that I’ve said it in a while.

S: Do you need to speak to Dr Avery because I can call her for you.

A: I don’t need to speak to Dr Avery not now at least, Spence the fact remains that they have my name on the paper work. Adam Jackson, age 27, Texas murderer of approximately four people.

S: How do you know that?

A: I saw it on my file yesterday.

S: Is that what you were reading in the guest bedroom last night?

A: Yes.

S: You’re not allowed to read that. It isn’t meant for your eyes.

A: Then you shouldn’t have had it lying around.

S: It wasn’t lying around and if I had known that you’d be snooping around then I would have locked it up or something!

A: Snooping around huh? For your information, I was not snooping around... (He was cut off when Spencer wanted to talk) Let me finish. I wasn’t snooping around because you told me to make myself at home and that’s what I was doing. I unpacked all our things, made myself lunch and then I wanted to read and I found it on your table in your office. It wasn’t in some cabinet under lock and key, okay!

S: I didn’t mean to insult you, Adam but those files are confidential.

A: Don’t worry because the next time I go snooping around I’ll make sure to avoid them.

S: Adam... (He was cut off)

A: Why do you even have my file?

S: I told you that I never gave up on you.

A: What does that have to do with anything?

S: Everything. I had that report because I was determined to clear your name. You didn’t deserve to have a tough time just because you have a criminal record of something you didn’t have any control over. Just a week before I left for Texas I got them to changed that whole murderer of approximately four people to murderer of approximately four people due to mental illness. That means that if you ever want to get a job and they decide to run a background check that that record will not show up because it’s protected by doctor, patient confidentiality.

A: Thank you. (He said looking down, feeling ashamed of the way he just spoke to Spencer) I’m sorry.

S: Why, you have nothing to be sorry for. (He said lifting Adam head)

A: You’ve been doing so much for me and all I can do is snap at you.

S: Being a cop helps be forget about everything that isn’t important as soon as I hear it. I want you to tell me even shout on me if you aren’t happy about something.

A: Only if you promise to do the same thing.

S: I promise.

A: Then so do I.

S: One more question.

A: Yeah?

S: Why were you sleeping in the guest bedroom, you do know that I want you to sleep in my bedroom with me right?

A: Yeah I do, I fell asleep reading that file.

S: Oh.

A: So why didn’t you just go sleep in your bedroom?

S: Because I got so use to sleeping next to you in Texas that it definitely wouldn’t be possible plus I was too tired to care.

A: Speaking of which, what time did you get home last night?

S: Haha. (He laughed at Adam’s facial expression) I got home at 3:45 and fell asleep at 4:00.

A: Whoa, did you get anywhere in the case?

S: Yeah, we caught the guy.

A: Really?

S: Yes.

A: If the case was so easily solvable why did they need you to come back earlier?

S: We caught him off a lead that I found.

A: Oh, I guess wonder boy really did make an impact.

S: On every case dear, every case.

Hahahahaha

A: When should we go grocery shopping if you’re going to work?

S: I’m not. Hotch gave us all the day off because we solved the case and because we all stayed there until that late.

A: That’s cool. So now I get to spend the entire day with you just like in Texas.

S: Yes you do.

A: Okay, so I was thinking that we finish up with breakfast and then go buy groceries and then we clean up a bit when we come back because this place is sort of filthy.

S: Hey, I always clean.

A: Except for last week when you weren’t here.

S: Okay I guess.

A: Mmmmm.

 

They finished their breakfast and then got ready and then left for the grocery store.


	32. Shopping and Something Else...

~~~Grocery Store~~~

S: So what do we need? Do you have a shopping list or something?

A: Let me guess, you’re the type that comes into a store and only buys what is needed and then leaves, right?

S: It’s good to have everything planned out.

A: On the field maybe but in a grocery store you’re suppose to buy what is needed plus what you like, whatever catches your eye.

S: So does that mean that I can buy you because you have defiantly caught my eye. (He smiled putting his arm around Adam as he pushed the shopping cart)

A: Flattery will get you everywhere but for today we’re shopping for groceries my way.

S: Yes, sir. (He says giving him a peck on the cheek)

A: So we’ll obviously need the essentials.

S: Now lead the way.

A: Mr FBI, I actually need you to take me around because it’s my first time in here.

S: Oh sorry, let’s go this way first.

They went to the butchery section first where they took different sorts of meat, fish and poultry, then they went over to the section that had pastas and other kinds of staple foods where they took a few more. The next isle they ventured into was the sweet isle.

A: This is my favourite place in a grocery store.

S: I should’ve known you’d be one with a sweet tooth.

A: Why?

S: Because you’re just so dang sweet. (He smiled going behind Adam and putting his arms around his waist as he pushed the cart)

A: Aww. I’m still getting my sweets so what do you want?

S: Nothing.

A: Come on there must be at least one thing that you want.

S: I guess, uh... that. (He pointed to a packet of sweets)

A: Okay. (He said walking with Spencer still behind him and taking about five packets of sweets)

S: One is fine.

A: Did I ask you huh?

S: Whatever.

A: I thought so. Well I unlike you like a lot of sweet things so... (He stopped talking and walked over to grab a couple different packets of sweets and potato chips)

S: We should also get popcorn and then we can cuddle up in front of the television and watch movies.

A: I love the way you’re thinking.

Spencer finally left Adam’s waist as they walked into the following isle.

A: I really liked that.

S: What?

A: You holding me.

S: Oh sorry, it sort of got uncomfortable walking that way.

A: Oh, I thought it was because you didn’t want anyone to see us.

S: Hey I’m proud to call you my boyfriend. In can even shout it.

A: Okay.

S: How about this? (He asked walking closer to Adam and putting his arms around his waist as they walked)

A: Perfect. (He turned around and gave him a kiss which Spencer didn’t hesitate returning)

They continued adding items to their cart until it was full.

S: Time for check out?

A: Time for check out.

They went to stand into a row that only had one other person already paying for their purchase in front of them. When the women finished Spencer and Adam pushed their cart forward and then they started unpacking their things.

Cashier: Spencer! Hi. (She said with a big smile on her face)

S: Hello, Irene. (Irene was an older woman) I didn’t know you also checked out things.

Irene: I don’t anymore but one of the girls called in sick so I decided to do it.

S: Yeah, why call in a temp when you’re pretty capable of doing it yourself right?

Irene: Exactly. Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while. We’re you off somewhere for work or what?

S: I was in Texas, personal business.

Irene: The same business that you told me about?

S: Yes. Irene this is Adam, my partner.

A: Nice to meet you Irene.

Irene: Spencer here could never stop talking about you.

Adam gave her a skeptical, scared face.

Irene: Don’t worry, he only ever told me good things about you.

S: There isn’t anything bad to say about him.

Irene: Well I hope that you’re happy, both of you.

S: Thank you.

Irene: So tell me Adam, are you here to stay?

A: Yeah. Spencer put me in his suitcase and brought me here.

Irene: I’m guessing you volunteered to get in that suitcase didn’t you?

A: Yes.

Hahahahaha

Irene: Well I’m happy that Spencer finally has someone that will force him to eat more than salads and all these healthy foods he eats. (She said as she scanned the last of their items)

A: I thought I was the only one who had a problem with that.

Irene: Believe me when I say that I have been trying to get him to eat regular food for a long time now.

A: ... (He was cut off)

S: Hey, I didn’t come here for you two to gang up on me. I need to keep this in shape. (He said gesturing to his body)

Irene: In the shape of a stick you mean. Your boyfriend looks pretty in shape for me and he doesn’t eat rabbit’s food all the time.

S: Well... whatever I’m eating the foods that you people eat, happy?

Irene: Very.

S: Thank you for this, Irene. (He said paying her and giving her tip)

Irene: No problem. Enjoy yourselves boys and don’t be strangers.

A: We won’t and I’ll make sure of that. Bye.

Irene: Good bye.

Spencer and Adam took their bags and then left the store. They packed all the things they bought into Spencer’s SVU and got in and drove home.

~~~Home~~~

A: That was fun, wasn’t it?

S: Yeah it was.

Adam gave Spencer a kiss and hugged him after they put the groceries away.

S: What was that for?

A: I didn’t know that you talked about me, thank you.

S: It’s no big deal. I just couldn't shut my mouth about the guy that I fell in love with.

A: You love me?

S: Sorry, I wasn’t suppose to say that.

A: Why, don’t you mean it or something?

S: No but I didn’t want you to feel pressured to say it, I know it’s still early in our relationship but I already know that I love you but you don’t have to say it back. I really won’t mind.

A: Well I also know how I feel about you and I love you. (He smiled with tears in his eyes)

S: I love you too. (He said hugging him with the biggest smile on his face)

They stood like that until Adam pushed Spencer away.

A: Let’s start cleaning mister.

S: Do we really have to do that now?

A: Yes, if you want to make it to that dinner tonight.

S: Okay.

Spencer gave Adam another kiss before they started cleaning. They finished with the cleaning at 5:30 and started getting ready for their dinner at PepperCorn...


	33. Here Goes Nothing... Part #1

Adam and Spencer arrived at Peppercorn at around 18:15 but didn’t mind because that gave them a few minutes for themselves before the rest arrived.

R: Are you still okay with meeting them. I don’t want to pressure you into doing this because you don’t have to.

A: Then what would you tell your friends. They are all here to find out why you were in Texas after all.

R: I’ll tell them that I met someone.

A: And if they ask who it is?

R: Then I’ll tell them.

A: Nah, it’s okay. I want to be here with you even if I’m going to be a little uncomfortable sitting with a table full of cops and their guns.

R: Don’t worry, they won’t shoot you.

A: How can you be so sure huh? (He asked as they made their way inside the restaurant)

Host: Good day sirs, how may I be of assistance to you?

R: We have a reservation for six for Reid.

Host: For a table of eight?

R: Yes.

Host: Will the rest of you party be here soon?

R: Yes.

Host: Okay this way please.

They were taken to a table made for eight people and she asked whether they wanted to order something while they waited and they both just settled for soda.

A: That woman is weird.

R: Yes she is. Now back to your previous question. I know they won’t shoot you because then they’d have to fill out a lot of paper work after and they’d be investigated.

A: I’m pretty sure they’d all work together to cover it up.

R: They’re not that bad, Adam. I promise they’ll at least pretend to be nice even if they don’t like you.

A: Well that’s pretty reassuring, thanks Spence.

R: Anything for you, dear. (He laughed as a waiter brought over their orders)

R & A: Thank you. (They each said when she placed their drink in front of them)

Waiter: Will that be all?

R: For now yes.

Waiter: Okay, call when you’re ready to order.

R: We will thank you.

A: What’s the time? I left my watch at your house.

R: At our house.

A: I left my watch at our house, at home. (He smiled)

R: That’s sounds better, it’s 18:30.

A: Oh, uh. I’m quickly going to go to the bathroom.

R: Hey don’t be nervous. I’ll be by your side all night.

A: Yeah that’s good, can I quickly go now?

R: Yeah, sure. (He saw when he saw the anxious look on Adam’s face)

Just as Adam went around the corner to the bathroom, Reid saw Hotch coming into the restaurant and stood up to alert Hotch of his presence.

R: I’m glad you could make it. (He said when Hotch came closer)

H: Wouldn’t miss it for the world. (He said noticing the two half full soda glasses on the table)

R: Thank you.

H: For what?

R: For being here. You put me at ease a little.

H: Then you’re welcome. Where is your friend?

R: He’s in the bathroom. He is kind of nervous to meet you all.

H: Why?

R: He thinks you’ll all just shoot him and bury his body.

H: Haha. Did you tell him about the paper work and investigations we’d be under?

R: Said, you guys would cover for each other.

H: He’s smart.

R: Yep.

H: He must be pretty special if you of all people look nervous.

R: He is.

H: Now I really can’t wait to meet him.

Hotch ordered a glass of wine for himself when the waitress came around. They continued talking about the case and other things waiting for the rest of the team.

Adam’s POV

He stood in the bathroom just staring at his face in front of the mirror.

A: Come on Adam you can do this. Do this for Spencer, these people mean so much to him. Come on don’t be the wimp you use to be. COME ON!!! (He softly shouted still looking at the mirror)

He stood there a little longer and then splashed some cold water on his face before drying it and walking out of the bathroom, exactly 10 minutes after entering the bathroom. When he walked out he saw Spencer sitting and talking to a guy which he recognised to be Spencer’s boss, Agent Hotchner.

Normal POV

Hotch’s back was facing the bathroom so Reid noticed him emerging before he did and stood up smiling as Adam got closer. Agent Hotch quickly followed suit getting up and was about to turn around but Adam beat him to the punch by coming up next to him and moving to stand next to Reid.

R: Let me introduce you. Adam this is Hotch my boss and Hotch this is Adam my boyfriend.

A: Nice to meet you Agent Hotchner. (He said after taking a deep breath)

H: Uh, nice to meet you too. (He said studying Adam’s face for any recollection of him) and uh call me Hotch, everyone does.

A: Okay... Hotch.

R: Let’s sit.

Reid noticed Hotch still starring at Adam and cleared his throat effectively bringing Hotch’s attention to him.

H: Sorry, you just look very familiar to me. (He said, apologetically looking at Adam)

A: It’s okay, uh I wouldn’t be surprised if you remembered me. I’m from Texas, you guys arrested me there.

Hotch still didn’t look like he remembered.

A: Two personalities, submissive and dominative, major anger issues. (He recited the words he remembered from the file he read)

H: Adam and Amanda. (He said slowly remembering)

R: Hotch please just... you need to understand.

H: Understand what?

R: I... I really like Adam and I don’t want to have to choose between him and... (He was cut off)

H: Whoa, calm down kid. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.

R: But I feel like I do, I want you to understand if I ever had a decision to make... (He was cut off again)

H: Okay now listen. I’m not going to pretend to be okay with this but if it means that you’re happy then I’m going to try. You look happy, you’ve had the extra air of confidence about you since you arrived and if Adam is the one doing that then I will not object no matter what background his has. We all have skeletons in our cupboards and I trust your judgment a hundred percent if you think that he is right for you and I will see to it that you don’t have to choose between him and the team.

R: Thank you very much. I thought you’d be the hardest to convince. (He smiled looking at Adam and then back at Hotch)

H: You’ve become like a son to me, Reid and who am I to be angry if Adam makes you happy.

A: Thank you. (He smiled finally feeling at ease around Hotch)

H: I heard about your theories and I don’t think any of them will risk shooting you because they’ll have paperwork until next year.

Hahahahaha

They continued talking and laughing a bit until 18:55.

G: Hello guys, I know I’m a little early but... A... Adam? (She said looking quite mad starring at him to make sure she was right)


	34. Here Goes Nothing... Part #2

R: Garcia! Let me explain.

G: No, wait. You’re that guy... that guy from Texas. What is he doing here, isn’t he suppose to be in an institute somewhere?

R: He was released.

G: That still doesn’t explain why he’s here.

H: Calm down first. Sit down and let Reid talk.

G: Bu... (She was cut off)

H: Garcia.

G: Okay, sir... now talk young man. (She said sitting down)

R: Okay uh... can’t we just wait till the others get here?

G: No, now talk.

Reid stuttered and Adam decided to speak.

A: Hi, I’m Adam but you already know that. I got out of the Jefferson a while back because my... Amanda’s sentence was served and se let me come out so they let me go. Spencer came to Texas and took me. Uh... Spencer and I are now dating. (He finished not looking at anyone)

G: What?

R: I know what you might think but I really like him.

G: Why didn’t you tell me?

R: Tell you that he was released or that I was dating him?

G: Why didn’t you tell me that you liked someone? Why, didn’t you think I could keep a secret or was it because you don’t trust me?

R: No, I do, absolutely. I just didn’t feel up to telling anyone because before there wasn’t really much of a chance that we’d ever get together.

G: And when did Hotch find out?

H: I just found out myself.

G: Oh, so no one else knows from the team.

R: Nope. (He says looking down)

G: Now what’s wrong?

R: I’m waiting for you to lecture me about why it isn’t a good idea that I be with Adam.

G: Well then you’ll be waiting for a long time.

R: What?

G: Spencer, are you happy? And I mean real happy not the happy that you feel when we solve a case, I mean real true happiness?

R: Yes. (He smiled saying as he turned to face Adam who was shyly trying to stay invisible)

G: And you mister, are you happy with Spencer?

A: Mm-hm.

G: Well then I don’t care who you date but just know that if you hurt Spencer in any way, shape or form that I’ll hurt you because no one hurts my baby. Get it?

A: Yes ma’am.

G: Just call me Garcia dear.

A: Okay. (He smiled)

Garcia ordered a colourful cocktail for herself and the four sat, drank and talk until Reid received a text from Morgan.

R: Morgan says that he’s on his way.

G: Just as well, I’m starting to get really hungry right now.

R: Yeah.

Just then the restaurant door opened again and in came JJ, Prentiss and Rossi.

Ro: Well looks like we’re not all that late. (He said taking a seat next to Garcia)

G: Morgan is still on his way.

H: Did you come together?

JJ: No, we drove into parking at almost the same time.

H: Oh.

P: I think I’ll have whatever Garcia is having. (She said pointing at her drink when the waitress came over)

JJ: Me too.

Ro: I’ll have a whisky, please.

Waitress: Coming right up.

R: Guys, let me introduce you to... (He started when he noticed that none of his team mates had acknowledged or even noticed Adam but was cut off when Morgan came in talking the last empty seat next to Hotch)

M: Sorry for being late.

R: It’s okay, so guys as I was saying this is Adam Jackson.

P: Oh, sorry. I didn’t even notice you there. Nice to meet you, I’m Emily.

A: I’m good at being invisible. (He mumbled but Reid and Hotch both hear as they were both seated on either side of him now. Hotch moved over a seat to be closer to the duo knowing that someone on his team was set to blow a gasket)

P: Excuse me?

A: No, nothing, nice to meet you. (He faked a smiled)

JJ: Hi, I’m Jennifer.

Ro: David.

M: I’m Derek Morg... (He cut himself off, examining Adam’s face) You look so familiar.

H: Okay everyone let’s give Reid the chance to talk that is after all why we’re all here tonight, isn’t it?

BAU: Yes.

Just then the waitress arrived with their drinks and Morgan ordered a beer and they said they would call when they were ready to order which just meant when they were done talking)

The waitress brought the beer quickly after that and Reid took a much needed deep breath.

R: Okay guys. I know you all want to know why I was away and in Texas. (When he said Texas everything seemed to fall into place for Morgan)

M: You’re that guy, that guy who killed all those boys on spring break.

JJ and Prentiss, Rossi looked kind of angry, Garcia looked mad at Morgan, Hotch was now sitting more alert than he had all night in case something happened and Adam and Reid both wore matching fear ridden faces)

JJ: What?

G: Guys! (She warned and they all kept quiet)

R: Okay. Morgan is right but it wasn’t Adam and you know it. Amanda’s finished serving her sentence at the Jefferson two and a half weeks ago and they called me because they thought I lived in Texas.

P: Why would they think that you live in Texas?

R: Because I visited Amanda one a month every month.

Ro: why?

R: I had my reason but the biggest one was that I wanted her to let Adam out, well she finally did but only after her sentence was over. Well I got there and got Adam out that on that Friday that she left him.

M: That doesn’t explain why he’s here.

R: I’m getting there. So uh (DEEP BREATH) I liked him when I saw him and it turned out that he did too, Adam and I are dating. (He smiled looking at Adam but the happiness was short lived)

Ro: What? You’re dating a criminal?

R: He’s not a criminal. (He said getting defensive)

A: It’s okay, let it go. (He whispered putting his hand on Spencer’s arm)

H: Everyone needs to calm down now. (He warned)

M: Hotch, you’re okay with this... this.

R: This what? (He said glaring at his best friend)

M: This isn’t right and you know it!

R: I never thought that you we homophobic, Morgan.

M: I’m not.

R: Then I don’t see your problem.

M: He’s a criminal, he’s killed people. Second personality or not, he killed people and you’re so quick to forgive him!

R: I’m not going to try and make you understand something that you don’t want to.

P: But you owe us an explanation at least.

H: No he does not.

G: He’s doing this because he wants to now because he has to, you guys shouldn’t be making him feel like this.

JJ: But Garcia we all saw what happened up there in Texas. That women... (He was cut off)

G: Texas happened a year ago why can’t you people get over it?

Ro: It’s not right.

M: I can’t believe that you of all people would want... (He was cut off)

R: Would want to be happy huh?

M: Happy! You’re trying to say that you’re happy?! (He said slightly raising his voice)

R: He makes me happy, Morgan.

M: The fact that he makes you happy doesn’t mean that he’s good for you.

R: Why the hell not?

M: Drugs made you happy, Reid but they weren’t good for you were they?

H: That’s enough Morgan.

M: I’m just stating an obvious fact.

R: Well since I know how my Best Friend feels, I think that it is time for us to go home now and you know people change! (He said putting down money and taking Adams hand and leaving)

H: You know as well as I do that that boy deserves a second chance.

G: Everyone does.

M: Not when you kill innocent people and pushed the only person who ever helped you off of a roof.

H: Like Reid said, that wasn’t Adam.

Morgan just shook his head.

H: Try spending time with him, he isn’t that bad.

G: It’s true.

M: He might have you all fooled but he will not get one over me.

H: Well then I think that it is time for me to leave. Garcia do you need a ride home?

G: Yes please. Good bye guys. (She says following Hotch out of the restaurant)

JJ: I don’t want Spence to get hurt.

Ro: He won’t listen to reason.

P: This is just wrong.

M: I agree with you.


	35. What Now???

Adam and Spencer drove home in silence. Adam wanted to say something but he didn’t know what and he could see that Spencer was too angry to say anything. They got home, Spencer parked the car in the garage and they went into the house still without saying a word. Adam pulled Spencer back as he started walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

A: You need to calm down, Spence.

S: I am calm.

A: You drove the whole way home above the speed limit...

S: I wanted to get home, I’m tired and I wanted to sleep.

A: You haven’t said a single word since we left the restaurant and you’re not even looking me in the eyes.

S: I’m really tired, Adam can we continue this in the morning?

A: We need to talk, Spence.

S: Can we do it in the morning?

A: Fine. (He sighed dejectedly as Spencer turned around and went up the stairs)

Adam wanted to speak to someone and he called the one other person who knew all his problems.

*Phone Call*

A: Hello, Dr Avery?

Dr: Hello Adam.

A: Forgive me if I’m bothering you but I needed to talk to someone.

Dr: You’re not bothering dear. So can you tell me what’s wrong?

A: Everything.

Dr: What do you mean? Is everything okay between you and Agent Reid?

A: I don’t know.

Dr: Okay can you tell me what happened, Adam?

A: Okay. So Spence took me to dinner tonight so that he can introduce me to his colleagues who are also his friends but his boss and one other woman were happy about it. The rest of his team didn’t even give me a chance to talk and this guys who’s suppose to be his best friend told him that I was wrong for Spence and other bad things and now I feel terrible because it’s my fault that they might not be friends again. (He said sniffling away tears)

Dr: Why do you think it’s your fault, dear?

A: Because if I wasn’t here Spencer and his friend wouldn’t have argued.

Dr: But doesn’t the fact that Agent Reid is happy because you’re there mean anything?

A: No, they don’t see it that way. He said that drugs made Spencer happy but they weren’t good for him meaning that I’m not good for him.

Dr: Okay, now I want you to listen. Believe me when I say that you are good for Spencer and Spencer is good for you. You both need each other in different ways and if his friends can’t see that then they’re not the right one’s for him.

A: You know if I had never done those things then they wouldn’t have had a problem with me.

Dr: Adam, if AMANDA (She said emphasizing the name) didn’t do what she did then you would have never met Agent Reid, would you?

A: No, but I don’t want Spence to be sad or angry and he’s angry now.

Dr: Where is he?

A: He’s in the bedroom.

Dr: Then I suggest that you go to him and go talk to him about this.

A: I think he’s already asleep.

Dr: But what you just told me, I don’t think that he’s getting any sleep tonight.

A: What am I suppose to tell him?

Dr: Tell him the truth. Tell him how you’re feeling, what you’re feeling and then listen to him. He might also just need a shoulder to cry on and you could be that for him.

A: And what if he’s really asleep?

Dr: Then you just go lie and hold him. Let him wake up in your arms for once.

A: Okay, I’ll try.

Dr: Call me and tell me how it goes soon, okay?

A: I will and once again sorry for bothering you.

Dr: You didn’t bother me, I’m at home reading.

A: Okay. Thank you for everything Dr Avery.

Dr: The pleasure is all mine my dear.

A: Good night.

Dr: Good night.

...

When he got into the room he saw Spencer sitting on the bed.

A: Why aren’t you asleep, I thought you were tired? (He said softly before taking a seat next to Spencer and putting his head on Spencer’s shoulder)

S: I don’t know, I guess I just got so use to sleeping next to you that I couldn’t because you weren’t there.

A: Sorry.

S: Don’t apologize. (Exhale deeply) I heard what you said to Dr Avery and you’re wrong. The most important person for me one my team accepted you and that’s all that matters. What Morgan said tonight is his view the others also but you are the best thing that’s happened to me and you make me so happy it isn’t a joke anymore. I don’t want you to leave, feel bad, feel guilty or feel scared about what Morgan said and the fact that we also have Garcia in our camp is a major plus point.

A: Yeah I guess.

S: No don’t guess. You are amazing Adam Jackson and I feel greatly honoured that you would share your amazingness with a mere mortal such as myself.

A: And I feel honoured sharing it with you. I am really truly happy being here with you.

S: Me too. Now let’s get some sleep because I have to be in at the office at eight.

A: Sure thing.

They went under the covers and cuddled up in their bed for the first time that night.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Adam and Spencer were both up and busy eating breakfast at by 07:00.

A: Uh, can I... can I ask you a question?

S: Yeah sure.

A: Uh, why didn’t you ever tell me that you did drugs?

To say that Spencer was shocked by Adam’s question was very evident.

S: Uh, it wasn’t important.

A: How is you doing drugs not important?

S: I am not doing drugs anymore so I didn’t see the relevance of telling you about it.

A: You didn’t see the relevance? (He said opening his mouth in an ‘o’ expression) Okay, say now the two of us didn’t meet because of the case and we met a few years later and started dating and we got serious enough to move in together but I didn’t tell you that I had a double personality who killed people and got us institutionalised and you found out about it from someone else. What would you have done then?

S: It’s not the same thing.

A: Yes it is. Your drug use made an impact on your life and I thought that I important enough to know that, guess I was wrong.

S: You are important to me but that isn’t. When I did drugs that was the lowest point in my life. I depended on them like you depend on oxygen and it wasn’t one of my proudest moments and that’s why I didn’t tell you.

A: I’m not with you only because you’re this successful guy working for the FBI with your PhD’s and all. I fell in... (He stopped himself before finishing that word but Spencer heard it) I like you because you’re an amazing person but the fact that you’re cute helps too.

S: Thank you. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about it. I promise I’ll try my best not to keep things from you unless I’m ordered too.

A: Okay. Have you realised that you don’t really talk about yourself a lot.

S: I don’t like to but if there are things that you want to know just tell me.

A: Okay.

Just then Reid’s phone rang and he frowned when he saw the caller ID.

R: Good morning, Hotch.

H: Sorry for calling you so early in the morning.

R: It’s no problem, is there a case or something?

H: No. No, I was just calling to tell you that you don’t have to come in today if you’re not feeling up to it.

R: With all due respect sir, I’m not going to let an argument prevent me from doing my job.

H: Are you sure because it’s okay if you don’t want to.

R: I promise its okay. I will be there soon.

H: Okay come to my office if you get there.

R: Why?

H: Just come.

Reid heard Hotch laughing and smiled.

R: Okay see you in a few.

H: Bye.

...

S: Hotch wanted me to stay home because of what happened last night but I declined because I won’t let them rule my life. I hope you’re okay with that.

A: Of course. Now get going, you don’t want to be late do you? (He smiled pushing Spencer out of his chair by the breakfast bench)

S: Enjoy your day?

A: I’ll try. You must just try and keep yourself safe then I’m okay.

S: I’ll try. Good bye. (He says giving Adam a kiss before leaving)

...


	36. The Day After

Since Spencer was at work and Adam has nothing left to do, he decided to call Jackson.

***Phone Call***

The phone rang for a while before there was an answer on the other end.

J: Morning, Adam.

A: Morning. I hope that I didn’t wake you.

J: No you didn’t, don’t worry. I was just busy packing.

A: When are you coming?

J: On Sunday.

A: In three days?

J: Yup. I miss you and Spencer already.

A: Believe me, we miss you too. I especially miss you when he’s at work and I have no one to talk to.

J: Aww, don’t worry. I’ll be there to keep you company soon.

A: Yeah you better.

Hahahahaha

A: So are your living arrangements already sorted out?

J: Yeah, I boxed and sent a few of my bigger things to my aunt’s house yesterday already.

A: So now you only have little things left?

J: Yeah and then the rest of my things are going to charity. Things I won’t be using anymore.

A: What about if you go back?

J: Go back to where?

A: To Texas.

J: Then I’ll just buy myself a better place with better furniture but that’s only if I decided to come back because at the moment that is a very slim possibility.

A: I don’t mind having my Texan bud with me here anyways.

J: That’s a plus.

A: Good luck coz I’ve heard that culinary school can be tuff.

J: I know I’ve been hearing that from people in town since they found out that I’m leaving.

A: But how hard could cutting meat and chopping veggies really be?

J: It’s all about the technique you use and how good your pallet is and stuff.

A: I’ll happily be your taster.

J: If you’re volunteering, then who am I to turn you down?

A: Exactly but remember if your food kills me that my boyfriend works for the FBI.

Hahahahaha

J: I will don’t worry, I’ll just have to be better at hiding the body.

A: Mm-hm.

J: Speaking of which, how is Spencer?

A: He was fine until last night.

J: What happened last night?

A: We told his team that his dating me and his boss and their IT geek, scary woman they were the only ones who accepted it. His best friend went ballistic.

J: I’m sorry to hear that.

A: Yeah, he says that he doesn’t care but I see that it affects him.

J: At least he has his boss on his side.

A: Yeah, that’s definitely a plus.

J: Yeah. Hey listen, I really want to finish packing before tomorrow and I still have a couple of things to do.

A: What’s happening tomorrow?

J: The people are throwing me a going away party at the restaurant.

A: Oh, how sweet.

J: The people of this town really like me.

A: It’s not just them. Enjoy packing.

J: Thanks, I can’t wait to see you guys. Bye.

A: Goodbye.

...

Reid arrived earlier than the rest of the team as usual and went up to Hotch’s office when he saw the lights on.

R: Good morning, Sir.

H: Morning, Reid. Are the rest here yet?

R: No just me, do you need any coffee because I’m going to go make myself a cup?

H: Sure, thank you.

R: I’ll be back in a little bit.

H: Okay.

....

R: Here you go. (He said setting Hotch’s cup on the table before carefully turning around to leave without spilling his own)

H: Reid, wait.

R: Yes?

H: Come and sit down.

R: Okay. (He said sitting down looking at Hotch sceptically)

H: Don’t worry, I don’t want to speak to you about you and Adam. Well actually I do but not in the way you think.

R: Okay...

H: I wanted to invite the two of you over for lunch tomorrow.

R: Hotch... you don’t have to do this.

H: Do what?

R: You’re feeling guilty about what happened yesterday and now you’re trying to make up for it by inviting us to your house and we don’t need that right now.

H: I’m not doing this because I feel sorry for you or because I feel pity because I’m not. I’m inviting you for lunch because I want to.

R: So you’re okay with having Adam around Jack?

H: If you trust him enough to have in your house why can’t I have him with my son while I’m there?

R: I don’t know. (He smiled taking a sip of his OVERLY sweet coffee)

H: So is that a yes?

R: I think so, I’ll just have to talk to Adam about it but I don’t think he’ll have a problem with it.

H: And if he does, tell him that I really want him there. Tell him that I want to know what goes on in the head of the man mad enough to want to date you. (He joked)

R: Hey, that’s offensive. I’ll tell you that I am a perfect choice for anyone, male or female.

H: Oh really?

R: Yes.

H: Well if you say so.

R: I do.

H: Okay, then who am I to argue?

R: Exactly.

H: I am still your boss Mr. Spencer Reid.

R: Until I take over your position.

H: And I take over yours?

R: Our team would fail gravely, you would just retire.

Hotch just huffed at Reid’s antics until he heard voices from downstairs signalling that the rest of the team arrived.

H: Everyone else has arrived. (He said with his usual stoic expression back on his face)

R: I guess that means that I should leave now.

H: I’ll be down in a little while I just need to gather all this info.

R: Okay, thanks for the chat and I’ll definitely talk to Adam about tomorrow.

H: I’m looking forward to it Reid.

R: Me too.

H: Okay. Get to work.

R: Yes sir. (He replied getting up and going to the door and closing it again after leaving)

Hotch takes a deep breath before looking out the blinds to see Reid greeting the team...

***Bull Pin***

R: Good morning. (He said but everyone just looked up at him in shock) What’s wrong?

M: We or actually I have a question to ask you.

R: Go ahead.

M: Are you back on drugs?

R: No, what would make you think that? (He asked absolutely appalled by his question)

M: It’s the only logical reason there is to all of this.

R: To all of what?

P: You being in a relationship with Adam Jackson.

R: I am dating Adam because I want to not because I’m getting high.

Ro: But he is a criminal. A criminal we put away.

R: I’m not going to explain that whole thing over again but he got out.

JJ: Spence, it’s like you dating Tobias Henkel.

R: Don’t call me that anymore and I can’t believe you just compared Adam to someone who tried killing me, who tried killing Hotch.

JJ: He also had a double personality, Reid.

R: That still doesn’t make his Tobias.

P: But it’s pretty close don’t you think.

R: Okay, I’m done talking because I have work to do.

M: We’re just trying to help you Reid.

R: Who said I wanted any of your help, huh? Morgan, I expected more from you. (He said sadly, looking at his former best friend)

M: What did I do? I’m not the one dating a deranged murderer.

R: He is not deranged and you are or actually were my best friend and the way that you’re acting just surprised me I guess. I thought that out of everyone that I could count on you to be there and support me but you’re the main one against it.

M: Reid, it’s because I care about you that I’m this way. I don’t want you to get hurt and dating that guy will hurt you.

R: Dating Adam has done nothing but make me happy by the way.

Ro: Reid, you need to sit down and really think shout this because I know that you will realise how crazy this is after you’ve thought about it properly.

R: It’s my relationship and I will deal with it the way I want to, now excuse me. (He said opening the file on his desk and diving into his work)

P: Reid... (She was cut off)

H: That’s enough everyone. What Reid does with his personal life has nothing to do with the reports you all still have outstanding so I suggest that you all go back to your desks and respective offices and do what you are being paid for.

BAU: Yes Sir.

Reid looked up at Hotch and gave him a silent ‘thank you’ and Hotch just nodded his head making his way to the small kitchen to put his coffee cup down.

A Few Hours Later: Lunch Time...

Reid ducked out of the office when lunch time rolled by and went to go sit by one of the benches in the sun outside of the building and ate his lunch while he made a phone call.

***Phone Call***

R: Hi.

A: Hi, I didn’t think I’d hear from you today.

R: Well guess again.

A: What is it? Do you have to leave or something?

R: No, I’m on my lunch break so I decided to give my beloved boyfriend a phone call.

A: Oh.

R: So listen, Hotch invited us over to his house for lunch tomorrow, so would you like to go.

A: Uh, I don’t think he meant both of us when he asked you, Spence.

R: He said and I quote “I want to invite the TWO of you”.

A: But I think I should just stay. You can you, I won’t stop you.

R: Why don’t you want to go?

A: I don’t know what his family will think of me and I’m tired of people badmouthing me.

R: It’s just him and his son, his wife was killed last year.

A: That’s even worse. Children are very influential.

R: Please Adam. Jack is a really nice boy and Hotch wouldn’t invite you over if he thought you were a threat to his son.

A: Fine. (He said after a moment of silence over the line)

R: Thank you very much.

A: Anything to make you happy, I guess.

R: You’ll enjoy it, believe me. Jack is a joy to be around.

A: Okay.

R: Lunch is almost over, I need to go.

A: Okay, enjoy the rest of your day.

R: I will and you should too.

A: Yeah.

R: I miss you, you know. I got so use to be around you all the time that this feels weird.

A: I know. I miss you too.

R: Bye.

A: Bye.

...

Reid finished his lunch and walked back to his desk but decided to go tell Hotch what Adam said first.

R: Hotch?

H: Yes.

R: Does the offer for lunch tomorrow still stand?

H: Definitely.

R: Okay. Adam and I will be there.

H: Are you sure, did you ask him?

R: Yes I did. He was a bit apprehensive about being around a minor who is very influential but he agreed.

H: Well I’m glad.

R: So am I. Thanks for the invite.

H: My pleasure, now get back to work.

R: Okay sir.

That Night...

Adam and Spencer finished their dinner that was prepared by Adam himself and now they were just lying in bed together.

A: Can I ask you something? (He whispered)

S: Yes sure.

A: Do you mind telling me about your parents, your family anything really, but only if you want to. (He smiled sheepishly)

S: What do you want to know?

A: Anything.

S: Well my dad left when I was very young because he couldn’t cope with my mother and the way I was. My mom had her good days and her bad days. She had schizophrenia so you would never knew when she would blow or what could trigger her. I wasn’t really close to the rest of my family, I don’t know any of them. I graduated high school when I was twelve so it was very hard to make friends because who wanted to be a friend with the creepy twelve year old who was in high school already.

A: I would. I’d find it really cool actually.

R: Thank you but they didn’t seem to think that.

A: Were you bullied or what?

R: No worse than everyone else. Anyways when I was eighteen I put my mother in home so that they could take care of her which kind of made me selfish. Because I kept her in a home while I was off getting PhD’s.

A: It didn’t. You did what you thought was best for her. Do you still go see her?

R: I usually only sent her letters. It was easier that way with her condition and I’d go visit her at least twice a year but she passed away three years ago, so yeah. (He said with a sad voice)

A: I’m sorry for asking. (He said taking a hold of Spencer’s hand in both his hands)

R: No it’s okay, I don’t mind sharing with you.

A: You’re so brave you know that.

R: Why?

A: You made a success out of yourself even after the terrible way you grew up and now you fight or work to keep our country safe from criminals like m... (He was cut off)

R: I’m not going to allow you to continue that sentence because you are brave. You’re my brave little soldier.

A: And you’re my skinny brave hero.

R: Yeah, take a jab out of my size while we’re having such a nice moment.

A: It was all too emotional for me and I had to do something about it.

R: Next time just zip it mister.

A: I’ll try, I promise. (He added when he saw the look Spencer was giving him)

R: Good now let’s get some sleep. We have a very busy day before us tomorrow.

A: Okay. Goodnight. (He says giving him a kiss before snuggling closer to him)

R: Goodnight.

...

 

A/n: Sorry if Spencer’s past isn’t accurate enough because I just wrote off of what I remember hearing on the show and reading in other stories... (Comment)


	37. Couples and Mornings

(08:45)

Adam’s POV

Adam was the first one to wake up but didn’t move to avoid waking Reid up. He started thinking about waking up in an institute and waking up with Reid’s arms around him: He concluded that he likes waking up in Reid’s arms more than he did waking up at Jefferson.

S: Hey, I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head.

A: Hey, you’re up. Good morning.

S: Morning. What’s on your mind this early in the morning?

A: Nothing, I was just thinking of how much more I enjoy waking up in your arms than I did waking up at Jefferson.

S: I love having you here, Adam. I really do. (He smiled, tilted his head to give Adam a kiss)

A: We need to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us.

S: That we do.

They got up took their showers and were both downstairs making their breakfast of muesli with fruit and coffee.

A: Mm-mm, Jackson called and he’s coming tomorrow.

S: Really?

A: Yeah, he’s going to be living with his aunt and he might not be going back to Texas.

S: Good for him. If he calls again, ask him if we’re still on for dinner tomorrow night?

A: Will do? So what are we doing to pass the time until we have to leave for agent Hotchner’s house?

S: I don’t know, what do you want to do?

A: How about we watch a few movies?

S: Okay, you can watch the movies and I’ll sit with you and read.

A: Won’t the tv bother you?

S: No, it won’t.

A: Are you sure, because I can do something else.

S: No, you don’t have to. I’d much rather we both do whatever it is that we want to do as long as we’re together.

A: Okay. (He smiled putting their dishes into the dishwasher)

S: Now what’s up with that smile? (He asked pulling Adam closer to him by his waist)

A: The best part of being in a relationship is knowing that there is always someone there with you, whether you need it or not.

S: Is that all that’s good about being in a relationship huh? (He asked pulling him even closer and giving him a kiss)

A: Fine, I can think of a few other things that are amazing.

S: You better. (He smiled giving him a peck on the lips before moving away from him)

...

(11:23)

Adam was sitting and watching a movie while Spencer read a quantum physics book. They sat that way in silence for close to two hours when the movie Adam was watching finished and Reid put down his book.

A: You can continue reading if you’re not done yet.

R: I finished reading half an hour ago I was busy going through probabilities in my head.

A: You read fast, that book is large.

R: I can read 20 000 words per minute.

A: Wow, that’s fast.

R: Yes but it’s not always that good.

A: How so?

R: Imagine getting a piece to read in class, a piece that’s suppose to take you the entire one hour period to finish and you’re done in the first ten minutes leaving you with fifty minutes of not being able to do anything.

A: I can see how that would be a bummer for someone like you.

R: Someone like me, what does that mean?

A: Someone who cannot sit still and do nothing for more than approximately five minutes.

R: It’s actually four minutes, thirty... (He was cut off)

A: I said approximately, Spence.

R: Well then don’t.

A: Next time I still will don’t worry.

R: You love picking on my don’t you?

A: It’s better than you picking on me.

R: Who said anything about picking on you?

A: I wonder myself, tell me if you figure out who has been spreading these lies.

R: Oh Mr you are one trouble making man.

A: Ay, what can you do about it?

R: I can think of a few things.

A: All of them legal I hope, Mr. Federal officer?

R: No one would have to know. (He smirked)

A: You’re going to be the death of me Spencer.

R: I don’t think I’m comfortable with having your blood on my hands.

A: You wouldn’t be comfortable with my blood on your hands but you can think of less than legal things to do to me.

R: Mm-mm.

A: FBI agents and their twisted minds.

R: Would like to decipherer it.

A: Not now, we need to get dressed now.

R: But it’s only twelve now and we’re only expected there at one plus Hotch doesn’t live that far from here. One of the reasons I chose this neighbourhood.

A: Yah but I wanted us to buy Jack something.

R: Like what?

A: I don’t know. What do small boys like?

R: You’re asking the wrong person, what did you like when you were his age?

A: I spent my childhood years trying to hide from my father, but no sad stories today. Forget what I said, atleast for now.

R: For now. Jack likes dinosaurs, if that helps.

A: And you couldn’t tell me that when I asked you this question three thousand years ago.

R: Soooooo. What would you like to buy him?

A: I don’t know, maybe a dinosaur figure or a book I don’t know.

R: Don’t worry, we can figure it out once we’re there.

A: Okay.

(12:03)

...

They got to the store and were currently standing in the kid’s aisle.

A: What about this? (It was a book all about dinosaurs, where they lived what they eat etc. It had every type of dinosaur in it)

R: Let’s go pay for it then.

A: Pay. I forgot about that. I don’t have money.

R: I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.

A: But I wanted to buy him a gift that came from me.

R: Now this also comes for you, I’ll just be financing it.

A: Yeah I guess but I seriously need to find a job but there’s no one who would hire me. Just leave it. (He said when he saw the look Reid was giving him)

R: The book?

A: No, whatever is was that you were going to say now, you’re buying that book you already said you would, no chickening out.

R: Wouldn’t think of it. (He smiled as they got to the teller)

...

(13:01)

Reid and Spencer arrived at Hotch’s house and Adam started getting nervous.

...


	38. Afternoon with Friends...

R: Come on, Hotch is nice and he was the one to invite us here.

A: Spence. (He whined running his hands through his hair)

R: Come on, he’ll think we’re stalling and then he’ll come out here.

A: I like that idea.

R: No, we’re going, come.

Reid pulled Adam with him and only left their hand when they got to the door. Reid knocked on the door and Adam gasped.

R: What?

A: Jack’s gift it’s still in the car.

R: Stay here and I’ll go fetch it.

A: How about you stay here and I go fetch it?

R: How sure am I that you won’t drive away?

A: 100%, you can keep the keys just open the car, hurry before Hotch or Jack comes to open the door.

R: Okay.

The door opened just as Adam got to the car.

H: Hi, sorry for making you wait Jack was being a pain about what to wear.

Ja: No I wasn’t. Spencer! (He cheered when he came to the door and saw him)

H: Where is Adam going?

R: We forgot something in the car he’s just getting it.

H: Oh.

...

A: Good afternoon. (He said softly when he got to the door)

H: Hi Adam, Jack so hello to Adam too.

Ja: Hi Adam.

A: Hi. (He said with a shy smile, dragging his fingers through his hair again)

H: Oh, forgive me. Come in.

...

Reid crouched down in front of Jack.

R: Jack, Adam has something for you. (He smiled looking up at Adam)

Ja: You do? J

A: Uh, y.yeah. I (He took a deep breath when Hotch put a hand on his shoulder calming him down) I heard that you like dinosaurs so, I bought this for you. (He said taking the book out of his packet)

Ja: (Jack gasped as he ran past Reid towards Adam before taking the book from his hands) Thanks Uncle Adam, I keep asking daddy to buy it for me but he keeps saying that he will when he is not busy but he is always busy. Thank you. (He says giving Adam’s stomach a hug)

A: I’m glad you like it and you can just call me Adam, I don’t think I’m old enough for uncle yet.

Hahahahaha. (The adults laugh while Jack is already immersed into his new book)

Ja: Hey, do you want to see my room? It has a lot of dinosaur things inside.

A: Sure but if it’s fine with your daddy. (They both looked up at Hotch)

Ja: please daddy. You won’t be serving lunch now right away so I can quickly go show Adam my room right? Please daddy.

H: Sure buddy go ahead.

Ja: Thanks. (He said grabbing Adam’s hand and dragging him towards the stairs)

...

R: I’m glad they’re getting along.

H: I think it has more to do with not wanting to be around me than it has being friendly with Jack.

R: I don’t think so Hotch, Adam insisted that we couldn’t come here without a gift for Jack.

H: Then I’m glad too. So how’s everything been going between the two of you?

R: Fine, after the whole dinner thing Adam was feeling guilty because he thought that he was separating me from my friends but I told him that if they really were my friends that they’d support me and not criticize my decisions.

H: Spencer you shouldn’t isolate them. They are still your friends and colleagues.

R: I won’t but I won’t also listen to them badmouthing my relationship with someone that special to me.

H: Is there even a chance that you’ll forgive them?

R: Only if they apologize to Adam. I couldn’t care less about what they say to me but if they want my forgiveness then they’ll have to ask him for forgiveness.

H: At least there’s a chance right?

R: Yes, there is. I am a very reasonable person, Hotch.

H: I know Spencer, you don’t have to try and impress me. Now can you please go call Adam and Jack while I get lunch sorted out?

R: Sure.

...

Spencer stopped when he got to Jack’s room because when he got there they sight in front of him was just breath taking. Jack had his head on Adam’s stretched out legs as Adam’s back is against Jack’s bed while he read the book he bought for Jack.

R: Sorry to bother you guys but Hotch said I should come get you guys for lunch.

A: Okay, we’ll be right down. (He said standing up straight with Jack by his side)

R: Okay. (He said going in for a kiss but stopping when he remembers that Jack is also there)

Ja: It’s okay Spencer, daddy told me you and Adam were dating. That means that you can kiss even though kissing is gross. (He grimaced making a face)

A: (He gave Spencer a quick kiss before he walked back downstairs while Jack said eww) Let’s go wash our hands.

Ja: Okay.

A: But you have to show me where the bathroom because I don’t want to get lost.

Ja: You won’t get lost Adam, don’t be silly. (He laughed pulling on Adam’s hand as he walked out of his bedroom and into the hall)

...

Jack and Adam made their way to the dining table where Hotch and Spencer were busy carrying all the food to the table.

Ja: Mmmmm.

H: Did you wash your hands Mr?

Ja: Yes daddy. I promise.

H: Is that true Adam because this little boy hates washing his hands.

A: He did, I was with him.

H: Okay, now you can have your food but don’t eat until we’ve said Grace. (He said putting a plate in front of Jack)

Hotch said Grace after everyone had a plate of food in front of them and they all dug into their food.

Ja: Daddy do you know that Adam thought he would get lost if he went to the bathroom alone.

H: Really? (He smiled looking up at Adam)

Ja: Yup.

They continued talking for a little while longer until the food was done and Adam and Jack went back to Jacks room.

H: Adam really looks happy.

R: Yeah, he has his moments. I never actually thought he’d like kids.

H: Why?

R: I don’t know, I guess I just had a feeling, I’m glad his happy now.

H: What do you mean now? Do you mean before the whole Amanda thing or what?

R: No, no not at all. This morning at the store when I had to pay for the book it made him really sad and it’s been happening a lot lately. We can’t go out to places because I don’t want him to feel like he is using me because he can’t pay for anything. It’s not nice seeing the person you like going through that every time. (He said as he finished making himself SWEET coffee)

H: And he won’t be able to get a job with his record.

R: Yeah, I really just wish there was something I could do to help him get a job.

H: You work for the FBI Spencer, make use of that.

R: I can’t get him a job at the FBI besides I doubt he’d want to do it either.

H: I’m not talking about getting him a job, I’ll see what I can do about getting his record sealed.

R: You don’t have to.

H: But I want to.

R: Thanks Hotch.

They all spent the rest of the afternoon together talking, watching tv, playing and getting to know each other well. When it was time to leave both Adam and Jack looked sad.

H: Don’t worry buddy, Adam will come visit soon again.

Ja: Fine, but you mustn’t forget to.

A: I promise I won’t. I’d miss you too much.

Ja: I’ll miss you too. Bye Adam. (He said giving him a big hug) Bye Spencer and don’t forget to come back okay. (He asked looking Spencer who was crouched in front of him straight in the eyes with a warning look)

R: I promise Jack.

Ja: Okay. (He said giving Spencer and equally big hug)

A: Thank you for having us over Si... Hotch. I really enjoyed meeting your son.

H: The pleasure is all mine Adam, I enjoyed having both you and Spencer over and we’ll definitely be doing it again.

A: I’m pleased to hear that.

S: Goodbye Hotch.

H: Goodbye Spencer. So did you enjoy yourself today? (He asked once he had the door closed)

Ja: Yes daddy. It was amazing. I really like the book Adam bought for me and I like the voices he uses when he reads the story.

H: Really, are they better than the voices that I make?

Ja: No daddy, both of you are super amazing.

Jack continued talking about Adam as they went through with his bedtime ritual of brushing teeth, getting dressed etc. Every time he would remember something he would stop Hotch while he was reading him his bedtime story and tell him and then go back to listening again.

...

Adam was in the same state. He couldn’t stop talking about Jack and about what they did and the plans they made and Spencer was just happy that his mind was off the whole money fiasco in the store that morning.

 

All in all it was a very productive day...


	39. Sunday Times...

Sunday morning...

Adam and Spencer woke up a little after nine the next morning.

A: Morning.

S: Morning.

A: We should find a church to go to before next week Sunday, I really enjoyed the one we attended in Texas.

S: So did I. Don’t worry I’ll keep a look out for a church close by.

A: Okay. I’m hungry. Let’s go make breakfast.

The guys finished making and eating breakfast and decided to take a stroll while it was still cool and calm outside.

A: This is a very nice neighbourhood.

S: I know it’s safe too.

A: Let me guess, you had background checks done on all your neighbours?

S: I’m an FBI agent. I need to make sure that my surroundings are secure.

A: I’m sure you do. (He mumbled joking)

S: Hey!

A: What? Don’t forget, Jackson is coming today.

S: Should we go pick him up or does he have it settled?

A: I don’t know, let’s call him before he gets onto the plane.

S: A three hour flight.

A: Yup, he is boarding at two today and arriving at five.

S: Then we can go pick him up and then go get something to eat.

A: Yeah, now shush I’m calling.

Phone Call...

A: Hi, Jackson. Spence is here too, I’m putting you on speaker.

J: Hi guys, how you doing?

S: We’re fine and you?

J: Fine and dandy. I have four hours to kill before I board.

A: That’s why we were actually calling. Do you need us to go pick you up or do you already have a ride settled?

J: I totally forgot about that, will you guys be able to come pick me up?

S: Sure and then we can go to dinner before we take you to your aunt’s.

J: sure, I can’t wait to get there. I’m so excited about the school and being around the two of you.

A: We can’t wait to have you here either.

J: This is going to be so exciting.

A: Yeah.

J: Okay, I need to go now, bye guys.

S: See you in a couple of hours.

A: Bye.

End of Phone Call...

S: You’re really excited to see him aren’t you?

A: Yup. I guess I got really close to him in Texas.

S: Don’t worry, I don’t mind the two of you being close. It’s actually a good thing.

A: Yeah. Let’s walk to the park and go sit somewhere, it’s too beautiful outside to go back into the house.

S: Let’s go pack a picnic basket and then go have lunch there.

A: Okay.

The guys packed their basket and spent a good portion of their afternoon at the park on the grass. They got a few weird stares from people but the majority of the people walking by there did not seem to have a problem with them. After lunch they went back home and watched television until it was time to go pick up Jackson. They bathed, got dressed and left.

...

>>

Adam was standing and bouncing around like a small child waiting for Santa inside the airport.

S: Calm down, his probably just at baggage claim right now.

A: I know but I can’t wait to see him.

S: Look there he is.

A: Where.

S: There. (He said pointing at Jackson with a smile)

When Jackson came closer he dropped his bags and gave Adam a gigantic hug as if they haven’t seen each other in a long time which just made Reid smile.

S: Don’t I get a hug?

J: Of course, sorry. (He said giving him a shorter hug than that of Adam’s)

S: So do you guys want to get out of here?

J: Yes, definitely.

A: Yup.

They helped Jackson carry his bags to Spencer’s car.

S: So do you want to go freshen up or can we just go the restaurant for dinner?

J: I don’t need to freshen up, flight was not that long and I’m hungry.

A: Okay, then restaurant it is.

...

Restaurant...

The guys were seated and ordered their meals.

A: I can’t believe you’re actually here. You’re going to loved Quantico.

J: I can’t wait to explore it. Texas is beautiful but I’ve seen enough of it for now.

S: So how has everything been with the packing and all?

J: I got a lot of help with the packing. Everyone is excited that I get to follow my dream.

S: So are we, everyone should have a chance. (He said looking at Adam)

J: Thanks again, Spencer.

S: It was no big deal.

When their food arrived they started eating but continued light conversation in between bites.

A: So when will you be starting with your classes?

J: In two weeks. This week I have to get used to my surroundings, go confirm all my classes and hang out with Adam while his busy boyfriend is working.

S: I’m not busy... well not always... okay not often.

A: Mm-hm.

J: So how are you going about finding a job?

A: Not far.

S: I was taking to my boss on Saturday and he said he would look into a few things for Adam.

J: He sounds like a nice person.

A: He really is and so is his son.

J: When did you meet his son?

A: Yesterday, Spencer’s boss invited us over for lunch and his son and I really hit it off.

S: Adam was reading for him a book and even playing with him.

J: Wow.

A: Yeah, I realized that I wouldn’t mind working with kids.

J: Then why don’t you?

A: It’s complicated. That’s a story for another day.

J: Okay. (He said sensing that Adam did not want to talk about it anymore)

They finished their meal and their bill came and both Spencer and Jackson took out their wallets.

S: Jackson, we agreed in Texas that you first meal in Quantico would be on me.

J: Okay.

Spencer paid and they walked out of the restaurant.

S: Give me the directions so that I can take you to your aunt’s place.

J: You don’t have to.

S: I’m not going to let you take a cab this late.

J: It’s not that late.

A: Oh, come on Jackson.

J: Fine.

S: One plea from Adam and you just agree but refuse when I offer, what has this world come to? (He asked shaking his head as he walked towards the car)

Hahahahaha

J: Open the hood because I have something for you two from John and Linda.

A: The Priest and his Wife?

J: Yeah, they gave it to me because they remembered Adam saying that we were friends.

S: Thanks. (His gift was an old collector’s novel about the wonders of the world) I haven’t read this one yet. (He beamed from excitement)

A: They got me a book about forgetting about the past and moving on. (He smiled) I really like Linda and John.

S: So do I, I wish we had some way to contact them.

J: Oh, they said that I should give you their numbers if you guys want it.

S: We do.

J: Okay, I’ll send it to you now.

They drove Jackson to his aunt’s and after a short goodbye between Jackson and Spencer and a long one between Adam and Jackson they were finally on their way home.

...

A: I want to tell Jackson.

R: Are you sure?

A: ... Yeah, he deserves to know. I can’t deceive him like that if I want him to continue being friends with me and if he doesn’t want to after I tell him then it’s okay.

R: It’s your choice.

...

They gave John a call and they both spoke to him and Linda for a while and they told Adam and Spencer to call whenever they felt the need to and just like that they made two more life long friends.


	40. New Revelations

Everything was back to no normal the following morning. Adam woke up early in order to have breakfast with Reid and they talked for a bit until it was time for Reid to go to work...

===BAU===

Reid’s POV

Unlike recently Reid was not the first person at work this morning. They were all sitting and doing work when Reid decided to go make himself coffee.

P: One of us needs to talk some sense into him before he completely distances himself from the team.

JJ: I agree but it has to be the right person otherwise he won’t listen.

Ro: I think you should go Morgan.

M: Why me?

P: Because you and he are best friends.

M: Okay I guess. (He said getting up and walking to their mini kitchen)

Kitchen

M: Hey kid, I think we need to talk.

R: About what? About how you hate my relationship with Adam because you already made that very clear.

M: I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt, Reid.

R: If that’s the case then why are you hurting me huh? The fact that my best friend does not accept my relationship hurts me, ever thought about it that way?

M: Reid, you saw the same thing we did in Texas. You saw what happened because of him and yet you choose to pursue this relationship with him.

R: He was dressed up like a girl, abused and raped by his father and built an alter ego in order to protect himself. His alter ego had enough and decided to take revenge. I’m not saying that what she did was right but that doesn’t mean that you should all judge Adam because of that. You guys aren’t even making the effort to get to know him, Hotch is the only one who actually cares because he made an effort which is more than I can say about the rest of you who just decide to judge Adam based on a case file about his alter ego. (He said before side stepping Morgan and going back into the bullpen)

...

A while later while everyone was busy filling out their case files Hotch came down from his office in search of coffee but made a quick detour to Reid’s desk.

H: Reid, Jack really enjoyed himself and he can’t get enough of that book Adam bought for him and he doesn’t stop talking about his new friend Adam.

R: Adam is the same. He’ll be glad to know that he and Jack are on the same page.

H: Well once Jack has wormed his way into someone’s heart there is no going back.

R: Believe me, I know that. Jack is a really sweet boy.

H: We should make plans to get together again.

R: I won’t object.

Hotch smiled and continued on his path to the kitchen. The rest of the team sat in aw about what they just heard because they all knew how protective Hotch was of his son and the fact that he trusted Adam to be in the same room with him. That ALMOST made then reconsider their feelings about him but decided that Hotch probably only did it to make Reid feel better.

Meanwhile...

Adam’s POV

Adam sat in front of the television trying to figure out whether he should tell Jackson about his past but couldn’t come up with a proper answer so he decided to call a few people for advice.

Phone Call #1- Linda

A: Hi? (He said sounding unsure of himself)

L: Adam, is that you?

A: Uh, yes it is.

L: How are you dear?

A: I’m... I’m fine, I guess.

L: What can I do for you, dear? (She asked sounding a little worried at Adam’s last answer)

A: You know Jackson right?

L: Yes, I do.

A: Well, he and I are friends and as you know he’s here in Quantico.

L: Yes.

A: Well, I was thinking about telling him about my past and what happened to me so he can decide if he still wants to be my friend or not but I don’t know if I should.

L: Have you talked to Spencer about this?

A: Yes, I told him about it last night and he asked me if I was sure and then sort of said that it was up to me.

L: Then you should tell him, dear. Be honest with him and if what I know about Jackson is true then he won’t abandon you because of something that you didn’t have control over.

A: Do you really think so?

L: Absolutely.

A: I really don’t want to lose him as a friend.

L: But you also need to be honest with him.

A: I know, I’ll think about it a little more and then decide.

L: Well, whatever decision you make will be the best one for you so don’t doubt yourself, okay dear?

A: I won’t. Thank you for listening Linda.

L: No problem dear, I want you to be happy.

A: Thanks enjoy your day and send my regards to John too.

L: I will. Good bye dear.

A: Good bye.

Phone Call #2- Dr Avery

Receptionist: Good afternoon, Dr Avery’s office, how may I help you today?

A: Uh, this is Adam Jackson. I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to Dr Avery.

Receptionist: She’s currently on her lunch break but she’s in her office, so I’ll quickly go see if it’s okay to put you through.

A: Okay, I’ll wait.

He didn’t have to wait for long when the receptionist came back and put him through to Dr Avery’s office.

Dr: Good afternoon, Adam. How is everything with you?

A: Fine, sorry for bothering you on your lunch.

Dr: It’s fine. I was just sitting and reading. So what’s up?

A: Two things actually. About the other night I talked to Spencer about leaving and he said that I made him happy and that I was important to him and that he didn’t want me to leave. He even said that he can’t sleep without me being there.

Dr: You see I told you that he loves you.

A: I know. I think I should actually start listening to you.

Dr: Yes, I think you should.

A: Okay anyways the other reason for the phone call is sort of uh... different.

Dr: What do you mean different?

A: Do you remember me telling you about the friend I made, Jackson?

Dr: Yes I do.

A: Reid got Jackson a place in the culinary institute here and he arrived yesterday...

Dr: And? (She asked patiently, knowing that Adam would need time to gather his courage to continue)

A: I want to tell Jackson.

Dr: About?

A: About everything, about Amanda, the Jefferson and about my past.

Dr: Is there any particular reason why you want to tell him?

A: Yeah, I want him to know who he is friends with.

Dr: Is that all?

A: Uh, not completely. I need someone else in my corner because I already have a lot of people against me, someone who does not have to be nice to me, someone who will be there because they want to.

Dr: What about Spencer, Adam?

A: Spencer’s my boyfriend. He has to make me feel good, Jackson doesn’t have to and if he decides that he does not want to be friends then I guess it’s okay.

Dr: What does Spencer has to say about this?

A: He wanted to know if I was sure.

Dr: And are you?

A: I don’t know, that’s why I’m calling.

Dr: Do you want to tell him?

A: Yea I do but I don’t want to lose him as a friend.

Dr: I don’t think he will. I think he will appreciate that you trust him enough to tell him about your past.

A: You think so?

Dr: Yes I do. Adam you should trust that you made a wise call being friends with him and just hope that he will remain open minded.

A: Yeah I guess, at least I’ll still have Spence if Jackson wants me to stay away from him.

Dr: Yes you will. I think you will have him by your side, no matter what happens and I don’t think Jackson will tell you that.

A: Well just in case, it is good to be prepared.

Dr: Yes it is.

A: Well, thank you for this Dr Avery, I know you have to give up your lunch in order to talk to me and I’m really sorry.

Dr: It’s okay Adam, it’s not as if I was busy with a patient or somewhere out for lunch. Plus you’re my favourite patient so I don’t really mind the phone call I actually encourage it and you know that.

A: Yes I do. Thank you very much Dr Avery.

Dr: Glad I could help.

A: Good bye.

Dr: Good bye...

 

A/n: Is anyone still reading this story?


	41. Friends Forever?

Hotch came down and told the team that they had a case and to meet in the conference room.

G: Okay guys, so far we have three victims, both seem to have been strangled and beaten and they were both dumped in dumpsters behind fast food restaurants. The bodies were both discovered by waiters taking out the trash and Kansas PD have called us to come investigate to determine whether we’re dealing with a serial killer or not.

H: Okay guys, wheels up in thirty.

Everyone stood up to go to the locker room to go get their go bags but Reid was lingering behind, seemingly in deep thought.

H: Reid.

R: Yes sir.

H: Just call him.

R: Excuse me sir?

H: Just call Adam and talk to him, I’m going to call Jack now.

R: Okay.

Phone Call

R: Hi.

A: Hi is something wrong?

R: No, why would you think that?

A: You sound weird and you’re calling now after you just left an hour ago.

R: Nothing is wrong but we have a case and we’re going to Kansas in half an hour.

A: Oh, do you know how long?

R: No, we need to go figure out if it is a serial killer and then catch them.

A: Oh, uh be safe okay. I don’t want to receive a call saying that you were injured or even worse.

R: don’t worry I’m coming back to you in one piece.

A: Okay, I love you.

R: I love you too, bye.

A: Bye.

...

When their plane landed Hotch began giving out orders and sending them to different places.

H: Okay so, Rossi you and Prentiss go to the latest crime scene and see what you can figure out there. Morgan, Reid you two go to the morgue and look at the victims as well as the coroner’s reports on all three murders. (He put them together because he trusted that they would put their work before their own personal issues) And JJ and I will go set up at the police station.

The atmosphere in Morgan and Reid’s car was tense but they both knew that they needed to be at their best in order to catch the killer so they both had a silent agreement not to talk about anything other than the case.

A Few Hours Later

They learned a lot about the case in those few hours. The managed to get a link between all three guys that were murdered. They all went to the same high school six years ago but they still could not figure out how or why the killer was targeting them meaning that they could not yet figure out who the next victim would be.

H: Okay guys, I don’t think we’re going to get much further tonight so I suggest that we go back to our hotels have dinner and sleep and come back with fresh eyes early tomorrow morning.

...

R: I think I’ll just order room service and stay in my room tonight. (He said to Hotch when they arrived at the hotel)

H: You shouldn’t close yourself off from the team like that, Reid.

R: I just don’t want to sit through dinner listening to them badmouthing Adam, I’d rather spend the time talking to him on the phone.

H: Okay but you guys will have to work it out sometime or another before it starts affecting your work.

R: We would never allow that Hotch.

H: I know but this strain will start taking a toll on how the team works together.

R: I know. (He sighed)

H: Well good night then.

R: Good night.

Phone Call #2

A: Hey, howzit going?

S: Not too bad. We still haven’t caught him but we’re closer now.

A: Oh, so what are you doing now?

S: Hotch told us all to go eat and sleep.

A: So you’re with the team?

S: No I ordered room service.

A: Why?

S: I don’t want to be around them.

A: But they’re your friends.

S: I know but I’d much rather be talking to you.

A: Uh-huh.

They talked for a little while more before Adam told Spencer that he should get some rest. They said I love you and switched off the phones.

Quantico...

Adam did a lot to keep himself busy and not worry too much about Reid. He went out jogging since it was cloudy out. He read, cleaned and then settled on watching TV. He went to bed after his last phone call with Reid, deciding that it would be best to get some rest.

2 A.M.

Adam woke up with a chock after having a nightmare. He was dreaming about Amanda killing the people she did and he could not remember any of the things Dr Avery taught him to do when he was having a nightmare. He tired going back to sleep al little while later but couldn’t. He wanted to call Spencer but decided against it because he did not want to bother him while he had to be up early for work even though he knew Spencer would not mind. After about half an hour he decided to try and call Jackson.

Phone Call

A: Hi, sorry to wake you but... (He was cut off)

J: Don’t worry, I wasn’t asleep. I was going through a few books.

A: Oh.

J: So, is there a reason why you’re not asleep?

A: Uh, I was but then I had a nightmare and now I can’t sleep.

J: Where is Spencer?

A: He’s on a case in Kansas.

J: Oh that sucks, do you want me to come over?

A: Yeah but only if it’s not an inconvenience for you.

J: It’s not. I’ll be there soon.

A: How will you get here?

J: I got a rental car today until I can buy my own.

A: Okay. I’ll send you the directions now.

J: Okay.

Adam sent Jackson the directions and he arrived fifteen minutes later because there was no traffic.

J: Hi, how are you?

A: M’fine. I made hot chocolate, you want some?

J: Sure.

...

J: So you wanna tell me what your nightmare was.

A: Uh...

J: It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. (He said when he saw the fear in Adam’s eyes)

A: N... no it’s okay. I’ve actually been wanting to tell you but I didn’t know when the right time would be.

J: Okay. Do you want to go sit in the living room?

A: Okay...

...

A: But before I start I just want you to know that you don’t have to stay after I’m done if you don’t want to. I won’t even hold it against you if you don’t want to be near me anymore.

J: Adam, that won’t happen.

A: It will after I’m done telling you.

J: Let me be the judge of that.

Adam stuttered and decided that it would just be easier to tell him everything from the beginning. He started by telling him about his childhood and about what his father did to him and then he started talking about Amanda. He told Jackson what Amanda did for him in all that time and what she did during spring break and about how he woke up in Jefferson’s. Through all this Jackson did not say anything, he just sat and listened to Adam talking while trying to control his emotions.

A: Please say anything. (He said with tears in his eyes when he realised that Jackson had not said anything since he started talking)

J: Oh, sorry. Adam I want you to know, you’ve probably heard this before but none of it was your fault. You were just a victim. I’m sorry that you had to go through that especially on your own. It probably wasn’t easy but you’ve come out on top. You were able to come back, find love and move to another city. Amanda was really just taking care of you and I’m not agreeing with anything she did but I’m happy that you at least had her.

A: So you mean that you’re not mad or anything? You’re not leaving?

J: No I’m not. You’re my friend and I care about you. I’m not going to leave just because of something that happened before we met because it doesn’t play a factor in our relationship.

A: Thank you. I was so scared to tell you because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.

J: Well you won’t. In fact, I’m going to stay with you until Spencer gets back. I’ll just go back in the morning to go get a few of my things and books.

A: You don’t have to do that.

J: Well, it’s not your chose, so sorry sir but you’re stuck with me until your boyfriend gets back.

A: Thank you Jackson. I really appreciate it.

J: No problem.

Jackson leaned over and gave Adam a hug before sitting down again.

J: So how many of these nightmares have you had?

A: Just this one. I don’t know maybe it’s because it’s the first night since before all this started that I was sleeping alone. Spencer came to Texas the day I woke up so I’ve never been alone.

J: So did you call him?

A: No.

J: Why not?

A: He is busy with a case and they still haven’t gotten very far and they’ll need to be up early in the morning so I didn’t want to bother him.

J: Hey, I might not know Spencer as well as you do but I’m pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind you calling him if you had a problem.

A: He wouldn’t.

J: Then why won’t you?

A: I just don’t want to.

J: Are you at least going to tell him when he gets back.

...

J: Adam, you should. (He said when he shook his head, no)

A: It’s not worth it. He’ll just worry more about me, putting more pressure on himself.

J: That’s because he loves you and it wouldn’t be extra pressure for him. Just tell him.

A: Fine but only when he gets back.

J: I can live with that, now do you want to sleep?

A: Nope, not in the mood but you can go sleep, I’ll just show you where the guest room is.

J: I couldn’t sleep earlier tonight so I took the books I got from the institute and started reading.

A: Oh so do you want to watch TV?

J: Only if I can get another cup of this hot chocolate, it’s amazing.

A: Thanks. I’ll go make us more.

...

Jackson ended up staying two more days while the BAU wrapped up the case in Kansas. They got back in the evening on Wednesday.


	42. Ultimate Trust...

Spencer got home around nine and they were busy preparing for bed. They both finished brushing their teeth and Adam helped Spencer unpack and then they went to bed.

S: So are you going to tell me what’s wrong? (He asked as they both were sitting under the covers on their bed)

A: What makes you think that there is anything wrong?

S: Because you’ve been quieter than usual, love and I am a profiler.

A: Then stop profiling me, nothing is wrong.

S: Okay you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to I’m not going to pressurise you.

A: I told Jackson everything. (He said with his face in his hands)

S: I wanted to be here when you told him, how did he take it?

A: I had a nightmare and he wanted to know why and he was totally cool about it.

S: Really?

A: Yeah.

S: Now can you please tell me what your nightmare was about?

A: It’s no big deal.

S: It was a big enough deal to call Jackson to tell him about it.

A: Spence... fine. (He said as he started telling Spencer about his nightmare)

S: I am so sorry that I wasn’t here, why didn’t you just call me?

A: I didn’t want to disturb you, you were working a tuff case and you needed your rest.

S: But still you should have told me.

A: Then what would you have done? Would you have left your case to come home to me because if you had I wouldn’t talk you?

S: You’re right, but why didn’t it happen while I was here?

A: When I first came back at Jefferson’s I had a nightmare that night and I couldn’t sleep and then after we got together I never had one again and since this was the first night you were away I guess that brought it back.

S: Did Jackson spending the day help at all?

A: He didn’t spend the day, his been here since Monday night. He just left yesterday to go get a few of his things and I didn’t have any nightmares last night.

S: Oh.

A: I didn’t do anything wrong did I?

S: No, I’m happy you had someone with you. I’m glad that you didn’t go through it alone.

A: So what are you thinking about now?

S: What happens if I have to leave again, you can’t call Jackson every time I’m out on a case, he has school?

A: Jackson told me that I didn’t have a chose in the matter. He said that if you were out on a case that he’d be here and when his school starts that he’d go to the institute from here.

S: I’m happy that we have such an amazing friend.

A: Me too.

S: I love you, okay, always remember that.

A: I will. I love you too, Spence.

They both went down and covered themselves completely with the blanket and they Adam put his head on Spencer’s shoulder as they fell asleep.

...Next Morning...

Spencer’s phone started ringing at four thirty and when he answered it he was told that they had a case and that they were all needed at the crime scene ASAP. He tried to get out of bed quietly so that he didn’t wake Adam and he thought he succeeded until Adam turned around and faced him with sleepy eyes.

A: Where are you going? (He mumbled sleepily)

S: We got a case and they need everyone at the crime scene ASAP.

A: Where are you going?

S: Wha... oh, it’s here in Quantico. We’re not leaving the city.

A: Okay enjoy, I’m not getting up with you, it’s too early.

Spencer smiled at Adam before going into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he came out his phone started ringing again.

S: Morning sir, JJ already called me about the case and I’m on my way.

H: Morning Reid but that’s not why I’m calling. Jack just told me that they have an off day from school today and Jessica, his usual babysitter cannot make it. So I was wondering if you could ask Adam if he could watch Jack for me until we’re done.

S: Adam?

H: Yes, will it be a problem?

S: No, I’ll call you back in a few minutes.

H: Okay.

...

A: Why were you talking to your boss about me? (He asked in a sleepy voice facing away from Spencer)

S: How do you know that I was talking to Hotch?

A: He is the only one you call sir, so why were you guys talking about me?

S: Jack doesn’t have school today and his babysitter isn’t available so Hotch told me to ask you if you would watch Jack for him today?

A: Me! (He said immediately turning towards Spencer)

S: Yes.

A: Why?

S: I don’t know, I guess he trusts you enough to leave Jack with you.

A: Uh, do you think that’s a good idea?

S: Why, you like spending time with Jack don’t you?

A: Yes I do but...

S: But nothing.

A: Okay, if you think it’s a good idea then I don’t mind. I really like spending time with Jack.

S: I do. I’ll call Hotch back now.

...

S: Sir, do you still need Adam to watch Jack for you?

H: Yes, what did he say?

S: He’s okay with it.

H: Really?

S: Yes sir.

H: Okay, I was thinking it would be best if I brought Jack over to your house with a couple of his things.

S: Sure, no problem. We’ll be waiting.

H: Okay and then I can drive you to the crime scene.

S: Even better.

H: Okay. We’ll be there in 10 minutes.

S: Good bye.

...

S: Hotch is going to bring Jack over here in 10 minutes.

A: Ten? I need to go get a shower.

S: I’ll go make coffee.

A: Okay. (They kissed each other and Adam went to the bathroom while Spencer went to the kitchen)

...

\---Ten Minutes Later---

Knock! Knock!

S: Hi, come on in.

H: Thank you. Good morning Adam, thank you very much for doing this.

A: Morning Hotch. (He said smiling)

H: He is still a bit sleepy, it is still very early in the morning.

A: I can take him and go put him in the spare bedroom.

H: Okay. (He gave Jack to Adam and Adam took him to the spare bedroom) I’ll go take the things I brought with quickly and then we can leave.

S: Okay. (He said filling to travel mugs with coffee and taking his bag)

H: Okay this is everything, you ready to go?

S: Yes, let me just say bye to Adam.

Just then Adam came walking in.

A: He went right back to sleeping.

H: That was expected, call if you need anything at all, okay?

A: I will.

S: Bye. (He said giving Adam a kiss)

A: Be safe okay.

S: I will, I love you.

A: Love you too.

He said and then they left.

S: This is for you sir, I don’t think you had time for coffee this morning.

H: Thanks, I didn’t.

They got into Hotch’s car and drove off. Adam used that time to call Jackson to ask him if he wanted to watch Jack with him for the day and Jackson immediately said that he was on his way.

...


	43. What's Wrong With You???

Morgan decided to go pick up Reid for work in so that he could have a chance to talk to him privately. He drove into Reid’s neighbourhood and parked at the house across from Reid’s house and was about to get out when a car drove into Reid’s driveway. He decided to sit and watch as a guy got out of the car and went to knock on the front door. Adam came out and gave the guy a hug and then invited him. Morgan’s blood started boiling when he realised what was going on and thought if that was the case then Reid must have left for work already. He started up the car and started driving to the crime scene.

,,,Crime Scene,,,

Morgan arrived at the crime scene and saw that Reid, Hotch and Emily were already at the scene.

M: Morning everyone.

Team: Morning.

M: Where are Rossi and JJ?

H: I sent them to the victim’s house.

M: Okay, so what can I do?

H: We believe he was killed back there in the woods and then dragged to the sidewalk afterwards, so start with the processing back there and then work your way to the front here.

'''25 Minutes Later'''

R: I need to get back to the office so that I can look at the other three case files.

H: I can’t leave now I have to wait for the medical examiner to arrive.

M: I’ll take you, I’m done processing the scene and I need to give the pictures to Garcia anyways.

R: Okay. I’ll just grab my stuff out of Hotch’s car.

He said as he walked to the car and sighed before taking out his back and travel mug.

M: Ready?

R: Yeah.

Morgan’s Car...

They got into the car and Morgan pulled away and they drove away with an awkward silence.

R: Is it going to be like this every time we have to work together?

M: You don’t want to listen to anything that I have to say so I’d rather just keep quiet.

R: That’s just because you keep attacking Adam even though he has done to warrant this type of distrust from you or anyone else on the team.

M: Since you won’t listen to anything any of us have to say what if I told you that your little ‘boyfriend’ isn’t being faithful to you.

R: Really, that’s where you’re going to go with this. I honestly thought that I knew you better than this.

M: Better than what, I’m just trying to help you.

R: By fabricating stories so that I can dump Adam?

M: I’m not. I saw them with my own eyes.

Reid just shook his head and faced the window.

M: Look kid, I care about you. I don’t want to see you hurt and Adam is going to hurt you.

R: He won’t.

M: I was at your house this morning, I wanted to pick you up but when I got there another car pulled up in the driveway so I sat and waited. This guy walked out and he and Adam shared a very long hug before Adam invited him into the house, your house, Reid.

R: He isn’t cheating on me Derek. (He said calmly still looking out of the window)

M: Then how do you explain the guy then?

R: Hotch asked Adam to watch Jack for him because he doesn’t have school and the babysitter couldn’t make it and Adam agreed. The guy you saw was probably Jackson. We met him in Texas and I got him an interview at the Culinary Institute and he got in. Adam must have called him to go help with Jack.

M: H-how can you be so sure?

R: I’ll call him.

M: Reid... (He was cut off)

R: What? You’re adamant that my boyfriend is cheating on me so I at least have the right to figure out the truth myself don’t I or would you rather we go to my house and go bust quietly in order to catch them in the act or what?

M: That isn’t what I meant.

R: Then what did you mean?

...

R: You know what, just drop it. I know Adam isn’t cheating on me. It flatters me that you care enough about me to think that I would be stupid enough to not know if someone was cheating on me but I guess that’s how you see me these days.

M: Kid, you’re young... (He was cut off)

R: Yeah, I might be young but I’m not dumb. I’m not talking about Adam anymore just get me to the office so that I can do what I’m paid for.

M: Reid you need to understand...

R: No, you need to understand that I don’t want to talk about it anymore, thank you very much.

They drove the rest of the distance in silence and Reid immediately got out of the car as soon as they arrived at the BAU headquarter. He went in and immediately started to work on trying to find a lead on the case.

Garcia’s Office

M: Baby girl, I need you to go over these pictures I took at the recent crime scene. (He said handing her the memory card from the camera)

G: Will do.

M: Thanks, call if you have anything.

G: Sure. Derek. (She sighed and called him as he was about to leave)

M: Yes.

G: Do you know that you’re hurting him?

M: Who, Reid? I’m not trying to hurt him.

G: Whether you’re trying to or not, you’re hurting him. You are suppose to be his best friend and you can’t be there for him like a best friend is suppose to be there for him.

M: I’m trying to look out for him.

G: Maybe you should actually try to get to know Adam, he isn't as bad as you make him seem and he really does love Reid just like Reid loves him.

M: I just can’t see it.

G: Well you better soon before you lose him as a friend. (She said as he walked out)

...

>>

It was around eight thirty now and Adam was busy making breakfast for the three of them with the help of Jackson when Jack came walking along the hall to the kitchen.

A: Morning, little man. Did you sleep okay?

Ja: Mm-hmm. (He mumbled rubbing his eyes)

A: Well let me quickly introduce you to my friend and then we’re going to have pancakes for breakfast.

Ja: Okay.

A: Okay, this is my friend Jackson, Jackson this is Reid’s bosses son Jack.

J: Morning Jack.

Ja: Morning Jackson, your name is almost like mine. (He mumbles before going to sit down on the stool in front of the counter.

J: So why aren’t you at school today? (He asked as Adam filled three plates with pancakes)

Ja: We have an off day because our teachers are going on a training thing.

J: That’s cool now you get to have a day at home watching tv and playing the whole day.

Ja: Yup.

They had breakfast and then settled in the living room watching tv and playing with Jack’s toys. Just then Adam’s phone started ringing and he got up to go answer it.

J: Who do you think is calling?

Ja: Spencer.

J: How do you know?

Ja: Because he was smiling like that when he was talking about Spencer when he was at our house.

Phone Call,

R: Hi, how’s everything there?

A: Fine. We just had breakfast and now we’re in the living room watching TV and playing with Jack’s toys.

R: Oh, that’s good.

A: I called Jackson to come help me take care of Jack today, that’s okay right?

R: Yes of course.

A: So are you going to tell me why you sound so glum.

R: I don’t.

A: You do know that that won’t work on me right?

R: It’s nothing, really.

A: Spence?

R: Okay. Morgan was there this morning, he wanted to pick me up and then he saw a car coming into the driveway so he decided to wait and see who it was and then Jackson got out of the car and hugged you and now he is adamant that you’re cheating on me and e just doesn’t want to listen to anything that I’m saying.

A: I’m sorry that you have to go through all of this because of me.

R: it’s not your fault. It just drains all my spirit for the entire day and I just don’t want to be here. You know hearing your voice is the only thing that can lift my spirit when I’m feeling this way.

A: Well then you can call me as much as you want to even if it’s just to say hi. I’ll always answer.

R: Thanks, I love you so much.

A: I love you too.

R: I have to go back to work now.

A: It’s okay, give me a call anytime okay?

R: I will thank you. Tell Jack that his father will call as soon as he can.

A: Anytime. I love you.

R: I love you too, bye.

A: Bye.

...

J: I love you.

Ja: I love you too. (They teased when Adam walked back into the living room)

A: I hate you both.

J: But we love you so much, don’t we Jack?

Ja: Yes we do.

A: Okay then I guess that I love you both too. Jack, your dad said that he would call you as soon as he could.

Ja: Okay, I’m going to the bathroom.

A: You know where it is right?

Ja: Only you get lost looking for the bathroom in a house, Adam.

A: Walk. (He said pointing in the direction of the bathroom and a giggling Jack makes his way to the bathroom)

J: So what’s up?

A: Spence’s co-worker wanted to come pick him up.

J: I thought Jack’s dad picked him up.

A: He did but his co-worker didn’t know and when he came here he saw you getting here and the two of us hugging and then he assumed that I’m cheating on Spence and told him, of course Spence didn’t believe him but it’s putting a toll on him, he isn’t taking this very well.

J: I’m sorry.

A: It isn’t your fault, I just wish there was something that I could do for him.

J: You can, just be there for him.

A: But what if that isn’t enough, what if I am not enough. (He said with tears in his eyes)

J: Don’t say that.

 

Ja: Don’t cry Adam. (He said walking back into the living room and sitting on Adam’s lap) Spencer loves you and that’s all that counts not what the meanies say. My dad told me that if you love someone and they love you then you shouldn’t listen to what other people say. Don’t cry. (He said wiping the tears from his cheeks)


	44. Can I Still Do It?

BAU...

When Hotch got back to headquarters he called Jack and they spoke for a while. Jack told him about his new friend Jackson and about everything they were doing. Jack also told his father that Adam was crying because he was sad but he was better now. They continued talking for a while longer until Hotch had to get back to the case. The rest of the team could not believe the amount of trust Hotch had in Adam to leave his son with him for the entire day and it made them start reconsidering their initial feeling against the young man.

The team worked all through the entire day and around five o ‘clock they finally caught a break when they were able to identify the suspect and went after him. The team realised that he killed those guys because of the way they treated him in university. Everyone finished writing their reports and decided to go out for a drink together, well everyone except Reid and Hotch.

M: Are you coming with Baby girl?

G: Where to?

M: We’re going out for a drink.

G: Sorry, I’m actually going out with Kevin tonight.

M: Okay then, see you tomorrow.

Everyone else got into their cars and drove to the bar.

Hotch’s Car...

H: Hey what’s wrong? You’ve been down every since I saw you after you came back to headquarters.

R: I don’t think I can do this anymore.

H: Do you mean the job?

R: No, I love my job. I just can’t cope with all the hate anymore.

H: What happened?

R: Morgan had another go at me again. This time he was adamant that Adam was cheating on me with Adam because he saw Adam at my house this morning.

H: Why was he at your house?

R: He said that he thought that I’d need a ride.

H: And he didn’t call to ask before?

R: I know, same thing I thought.

H: Don’t let it get to you Reid. As long as you know that he isn’t cheating on you then it isn’t a problem.

R: I know but it isn’t fun coming into work and have your best friend try to convince you to leave your boyfriend and then have the rest of your team just doesn’t speak to you unless it has something to do with work so that they don’t say something that’s going to offend me.

H: I didn’t know that it was that bad, I think I should speak to... (He was cut off)

R: No don’t, it’s a private thing and it doesn’t affect our work.

H: Well I’m sorry that you have to go through that. Why don’t you take tomorrow and the rest of the weekend off and come back on Monday?

R: You don’t have to do that.

H: I want to, I can and I just did. So I don’t want to see you at work tomorrow.

R: Okay.

They arrived at Reid’s house and got out of the car.

...

A: Hey Jack come say bye to Uncle Jackson and grab your things because your dad just arrived.

Jack ran towards Jackson and he puts his things down before picking Jack up.

Ja: I really enjoyed playing with you today.

J: I did too.

A: And what about me?

Ja: I enjoyed playing with you too.

J: I hope we get to play together again soon.

Ja; Yeah me too.

Just then the door opened and Reid and Hotch walked in.

Ja: Dad! (He shouted jumping off from Jackson and running towards his father who immediately picked him up)

...

J: Well that’s my queue, goodbye Adam. (He said giving him a hug)

A: Thanks for helping today I really appreciated it.

J: No problem. (He said and then walked over to Reid)

R: Hi.

J: Hi, do you think that there is a chance that I can get invited over here while you’re here?

R: Why?

J: Because every time I come over here you’re never in and the last and only time we got together was Sunday. We should get together and hang out sometime before I start school in almost two weeks.

R: Sorry, I’ve been really busy but I have the weekend off so I’ll call you on Saturday and then we can make plans.

J: No problem, now I have to go.

R: Goodbye and thank you for helping out Adam today. (He said giving him a hug)

J: No problem. (He then walked over to Hotch and held out his hand) Nice to meet you, I’m Jackson.

H: Just call me Hotch, nice to meet you too.

Ja: Dad, Jackson played with me and Adam today.

H: Did he now?

Ja: Yeah, it was very nice.

J: Well I need to get going now. Bye Jack, bye guys.

H: Why don’t you go get your bag and then say goodbye to Adam and Spencer before we go.

He ran over to where Adam had just finished closing his bag and gave it to him. Jack hugged him and then ran over to Spencer and also hugged him saying goodbye to them both as he walked back to his father.

H: Well I think it’s time that we go, thank you for taking care of him today Adam. It really helped me a lot.

A: No problem, Jack is a very sweet boy.

H: Yes I know thanks again. I need to get going, please think about what I said Reid.

R: I will don’t worry.

H: Enjoy your evening.

A & R: You too.

They said and then closed the front door.

A: What do you have to think about?

R: Not now, the only thing I want to think about now is this. (He said pulling Adam closer and kissing him)

A few minutes later they pulled away and then Adam pulled Reid towards the kitchen.

A: So, I’ll make us something quick to eat and then you go to bed if you want to function properly at work tomorrow.

R: I’m not going to work tomorrow. Hotch gave me tomorrow and the weekend off.

A: Does it have anything to do with what you have to think about?

R: Mm-hm.

A: Okay, now let me make us something to eat then and then we hang out for a bit, I’ve really missed you this week.

R: I’ve missed you too. (He said pulling him into a hug)

...

Bar...

Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss walked in and went over to their usual seat and ordered beers when the waiter came around.

JJ: Did you guys hear today when Hotch was talking to Jack?

P: Yeah, he left his son with Adam.

M: What, really?

Ro: Yes, I heard it too.

JJ: Don’t you guys think that we were a bit hard on Adam when he first arrived because of his past?

M: We just did what we had to.

P: Yeah but Hotch trusts Adam enough to leave Jack with him the entire day and Jack is his life, which means that he trusts Adam with his life.

Ro: I think we were too hard on him, I think we need to make the effort to get to know the real Adam.

M: He hasn’t made the effort to get to know us either.

JJ: But that’s only because we never gave him the chance.

P: We should talk to Reid tomorrow and try to work out something that they’re both comfortable with.

Ro: Yes we should.

JJ: I agree, Derek?

M: I don’t.

JJ: You’re his best friend, you’re suppose to be the one pushing for this.

M: Well I don’t. We’re not even sure if he’s really making Reid happy or not.

Ro: Well that’s why this whole getting to know him if for right. We’re profilers we’ll be able to know if his lying.

P: You should really make the effort Morgan.

...

 

They continued talking about different topics for the next hour and then each one of them went their separate ways. Morgan drove around a bit longer before going home.


	45. Yes You Can

Next Morning at the BAU...

Hotch came out of his office and came down the stairs on his way to Garcia’s office.

JJ: Hotch do you know where Reid is because it’s past nine and he’s usually here before starting time?

H: I gave him today and the weekend off. Why, is there something wrong?

JJ: No, we were just worried when we realised that he wasn’t here yet.

P: Was there a reason why you gave him off?

H: Yes but its private so I can’t tell you.

P: Okay.

...

JJ: I wonder what happened.

There was a chorus of me too’s after she spoke.

Hotch walked past the bullpen and then got to Garcia’s office in record time. He started telling her what he needed for her to do and then he turned around and was about to leave when she called him back.

G: Does Reid not being here have something to do with Adam?

H: Sort of.

G: Boss, promise me that you’ll tell me if there is something wrong with my baby boy okay?

H: I promise Garcia. I just gave him the weekend off because he is possibly thinking about quitting or moving to another team.

G: Why?

H: The pressure is too much for him. The constant stares he’s getting from the team because of his relationship are starting to take a toll on him.

G: But then shouldn’t you try convincing him to stay instead of giving him time off.

H: No, he won’t listen if I’m the one telling him. I think once he tells Adam, he will try convincing him to stay.

G: Do you really think he will?

H: Yes, the time we spent in each other’s company although short proves that he cares about Reid and sort of knows what’s best for him and if there is anyone that Reid will listen to at the moment it will be him.

G: That’s right I guess. I hope he comes back though, he’s my baby.

H: And he knows that, he’d never leave you.

G: Aww, now get out so I can do the work you just gave me, boss. (She added with a smile)

Adam and Reid...

A: So are you going to tell me why Hotch gave you the weekend off?

S: I don’ think I can do it anymore.

A: Do what? (He asked worriedly)

S: Go to work and pretend that their stares and whispers don’t bother me.

A: So what do you want to do?

S: I don’t know but my options are either quitting or moving to another team.

A: But you love working with your team, you said that they understand how you work which makes your more comfortable. That took quite a while to achieve and it will take just as long if not longer to get another team to understand you.

S: The only other option you have is quitting.

A: No it’s not, plus quitting would be one of the worst things that you can do. You love working for the BAU.

S: Working with the murders of people isn’t a glorious job you know?

A: But it’s the job you love. You love finding justice for those murdered victims and their families. That’s what you were meant to do, love. You can’t quit.

S: But it’s nearly impossible to get any work done knowing that they’re all like that.

A: I’m sure that they’ll come around soon. They will see that you’re happy, don’t give up.

S: But what if it’s the only thing that I can do?

A: You didn’t give up on me.

At Spencer’s confused look he continued.

A: You came to see me every single month for an entire year waiting for me to come back. You came even though you knew Amanda was still there, you didn’t give up on me now look where we are now.

S: I hate you right now. Why can’t you just be a supportive boyfriend that tells me to do what’s right for me and if quitting is it then I should do it?

A: But then I’d be a bad boyfriend because quitting isn’t right for you. I know you love your job ad even your teammates.

S: I love you.

A: And?

S: You’re right I can’t just leave like that. I wouldn’t know what to do and I don’t want to have to explain every single thing I do to a new team.

A: Do you know what Jack said to me yesterday when I was a tad bit teary after speaking to you?

S: What? Why didn’t you tell me that you were ‘a tad bit teary eyed’? (He asked putting quotation marks when he was repeating what Adam had said)

A: Do you want to know or not mister?

S: Okay, I want to know.

A: He sat down on my lap and said, “Don’t cry Adam. Spencer loves you and that’s all that counts not what the meanies say. My dad told me that if you love someone and they love you then you shouldn’t listen to what other people say. Don’t cry” and the he wipe the tears from his cheeks

S: He’s right. We shouldn’t let the meanies rule or life. I love my job and I also love you and neither one of those things will ever change

A: So does that mean that you’ll stay on?

S: Yes it does.

A: Good now let’s go have breakfast, I’m hungry.

S: I want a kiss before we go no matter how hungry you are.

A: Sorry. (He said giving him a kiss) I love you.

S: I love you too now let’s go make breakfast.

\---During Breakfast---

S: You know I was thinking that since I haven’t had time to catch up with Jackson and you haven’t actually seen Quantico that I’d take the two of you out sightseeing tomorrow. How does that sound?

A: Awesome.

S: Okay, so we’ll call Jackson later and tell him.

A: Do you think he’ll be available?

S: I don’t think that will be an issue. He asked me yesterday whether he would ever be invited to the house while I’m here and I told him that I’d call him this weekend with plans.

A: Oh, so will you be driving us around huh? (He joked)

S: Yes, I will. I do know how to drive you know.

A: I honestly didn’t but you never do.

S: I just don’t like driving.

A: Oh.

S: So what’s new, I’ve been very busy lately and I haven’t been paying much attention to you.

A: It’s okay, you pay enough attention what with everything else on your plate.

S: But from now on I will be paying complete and all attention to you even if I have a lot of work. You’re my boyfriend and that’s what you deserve.

A: You make me feel so special. I love you. (He said pulling his face closer for a kiss)

S: I love you.

They finished their breakfast and then settled down on the couch to watch a bit of TV. That afternoon, they took another walk around the neighbourhood and then went to the cafe’ to have lunch. When they got home Spencer decided to give Jackson a call.

Phone Call...

J: Hello.

S: Hello, how are you?

J: I’m fine. I just finished unpacking the last of my things and was thinking about taking a small nap.

S: Oh, then it’s good that I caught you now. I was thinking about taking Adam a little sightseeing tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join us.

J: Is this about what I said yesterday because I was just joking.

S: No it’s not. I have some time off and I’m showing Adam around because he’s new to the city and I’m asking you along because you are too, so will you?

J: Okay I will. When do you want me to come?

S: Come around 10, you can leave your car here.

J: Are you going to be driving us?

S: Yes, why?

J: I didn’t know you could drive.

S: What’s wrong with you and Adam, I can drive, I just don’t like driving.

J: Oh, I honestly didn’t know you could drive.

S: Well I’ll show both you and Adam that I can drive tomorrow.

J: Okay, see you.

S: See you.

...


	46. Awesome Weekend Off

http://www.naturallyamazing.com/americasparks/5752.jpg

Saturday Morning...

Adam and Spencer were sitting and having breakfast made by Adam when Adam brought up something that he has wanted to say for a while now.

A: Do you think I’ll ever be able to get a job?

S: Yeah totally.

A: But most people do like criminal background checks and stuff.

S: Not at all places.

A: but I’m sure they’d do it where ever I wanted to work.

S: You saw your file it says that you didn’t do anything. It explains everything about Amanda.

A: But who wants a person with an alter ego that murdered people around their kids.

S: Around their kids?

A: That’s not the point, just leave it. (He sighed)

S: No. Do you want to work with kids?

A: What does it matter, just eat you breakfast please.

S: No, tell me. Please, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.

A: You need to stop helping me I’m starting to feel like a charity case.

S: But you’re not. You’re my boyfriend and if helping you gets you where you need to be then what’s wrong with that. I’ll always help you even if you don’t need my help.

A: I uh. I got a teaching degree in Texas.

S: It wasn’t in any of your records.

A: I never did anything with it. I never even went to accept my degree. Everything got too much and I couldn’t focus anymore so I took the job at the hotel full time.

S: I’m sorry, I’m sure I can get something arranged if I talk to Hotch about it.

A: it’s okay, you don’t have to.

S: But I want to.

A: Spencer, please just leave it. It’s not worth it.

S: Of course it is you’re important to me. Come here. (He said pulling Adam to him and giving him a kiss) Okay?

A: Okay I guess.

They continued talking until they finished their breakfast and then Spencer washed dishes while Adam went to go take a shower and get dressed and then he went to go do the same thing.

Jackson arrived at exactly ten o’clock and they were all ready to leave. They got into Spencer’s SVU that neither Adam nor Jackson knew that he had and drove off.

J: So where are we going?

S: Well first I was thinking that I should take you guys to the Quantico Creek. There’s this really nice trail that leads up to the river where you can take a ride around the entire creek.

A: That sounds cool.

J: Yeah.

Spencer drove them to the creek and they all got out and walked up the trail.

A: I now know why you don’t drive or why your team doesn’t let you drive.

S: Why?

A: You’re a very slow driver.

J: Yeah, I agree.

S: No, I’m a very cautious driver.

A: Nope. If we knew where we were going Jackson and I would totally drive so you’re lucky this time around.

S: You two are so ungrateful and my car has a GPS.

J: So does that mean that you’ll let us drive?

S: Absolutely not. Now stop complaining and come on.

They walked up the trail until they got to the creek and then they were guided onto a ferry. Once the ferry started going the tour guide started telling them where they were and what they were seeing.

S: I could do so much better than he is right now.

J: You’d bore everyone with all the extra details you’d be giving.

S: The two of you are really mean today.

A: Just because we love you, dear.

They continued talking while the tour guide showed them around. They came back to the mouth of the creek an hour later and the three guys decided on walking further along the trail for a little while more. They arrived at a beautiful waterfall and there weren’t any other people around there.

A: Wow. Now this is beautiful.

J: And it’s so peaceful here.

S: That’s because not a lot of people know about this waterfall and those who do prefer to keep it to themselves so the place isn’t taken over by tourist.

A: That’s so selfish of them. This place is amazing, why would they keep it from people?

S: But then there would be a lot of people here and you couldn’t take in the complete beauty of the place.

J: Can we still take pictures here?

S: Yeah, why wouldn’t you be able to?

J: No reason, take a picture of Adam and I for me please. (He says giving his phone to Spencer)

S: Okay.

Adam and Jackson posed for their picture in front of the waterfall and then Adam and Spencer posed. Adam put both his arms around Spencer and gave him a kiss on the cheek when Jackson took a picture. Spencer and Jackson were in the next picture and the Jackson took a picture of all three of them and then said he’d send it to their phones later. After their little photo session the three of them sat down on the grass and just talked for a little while, teasing each other and having fun. Then walked back to Spencer’s car half an hour later and then he started driving again. Their next stop was the National Museum of the Marine Corps. They were taken on a tour around the museum. They were showed the different forms of transport they used, the different ranks in the military and they were even told the history on some of unclassified details of military missions. They finished their tour two hours later and Spencer told them that he had one more place to take them.

S: Are you guy’s hungry? (He asked when they got back into the car)

J: Yeah.

A: Yes.

S: Okay, there’s this place called the Smallwood State Park. If you stay at the little inn there or if you’re just going to the restaurant you get a choice of eating inside or eating at the tables that they’ve set up near the docks and it’s like the coolest thing ever.

A: How do you know so much about all these places the museum I understand but not the rest?

S: I read about most of these places in guide and tourism book when I first came to Quantico but I’ve been to the Creek and Smallwood park a couple of times because they were recommended by Hotch a couple of years ago. He said that I’d like it and I really did so now I go there whenever I feel the urge and I liked the idea of finding out more about the Marine Corps so I found the museum.

J: Did you want to enlist?

S: Oh no. I was just interested.

J: Oh. So how far is Smallwood?

S: Not that far.

15 Minutes Later...

They arrived at Smallwood State Park and then went into the restaurant. They each ordered their food and were escorted to a table and told that they’re food would be there shortly. When their food arrived they started eating.

J: Today was totally different from what I expected.

S: What did you expect it to be like?

J: A little boring, no offence.

S: No it’s okay, I understand.

J: But it was so much better. I really enjoyed myself today, thanks for that Spencer.

S: It’s my pleasure.

A: I really enjoyed it too. It’s nice to see new places every once in a while.

S: Mm-hm.

They finished their meal and then decided to head back home. When they got there Jackson thanked Spencer for the amazing day and said that he’d send the pictures once he got home and left.

...

A: I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you very much love. (He said giving him a kiss once they were settled on the couch)

S: Good and I finally got to enjoy an off day. I’m usually busy reviewing old or cold cases.

A: Well that’s not going to happen anymore.

S: I love you.

A: I love you too.

...

(((Sunday)))

S: Hey, I talked to Hotch last night about the whole job thing and he said that we should come in tomorrow morning and we’ll talk.

A: Thanks.

Later that day Adam roped Spencer into helping him mow the lawn and sweep up the leaves that were cluttering his backyard and Spencer reluctantly agreed. Once they finished cleaning up the two of them started fooling around. They were busy chasing each other around and didn’t notice that there was someone watching them.

Morgan arrived at Spencer’s house trying to talk to talk to him about his relationship with Adam but not in a negative way. He just wanted to understand. He almost left when no one answered the door but then he heard sounds coming from the backyard and went that way. What he saw in front of him actually made him smile. He saw Spencer laughing and trying to run away from Adam who was slowly catching up to him. Adam finally caught Spencer and then tackled him to the ground before tickling him. Morgan smiled and realised that he was the only one hurting his friend and that he just might have been wrong about Adam. He walked away with a new resolution in his head.

...


	47. First Right Step

Sunday Night...

Adam decided that he needed to call Dr Avery and ask her if this whole thing was a good idea.

Dr: Hi, Adam. I was wondering when I’d get a call from you again.

A: I’ve sort of had a busy week.

Dr: It’s okay, so what have you been up to?

A: Spence left in the beginning of the week and I had a terrible nightmare.

Dr: Why didn’t you call me back then?

A: I didn’t think about it at the time.

Dr: Can you tell me what it was about?

A: Sure. (He said and then started telling Dr Avery about the nightmare)

Dr: Okay, wow. How did you manage to get over it?

A: I called over a friend of ours that Spence and I met in Texas.

Dr: Oh, Jackson I remember.

A: Yeah and he came over at that time because he wasn’t in a very sleepy mood. I made us hot chocolate and I told him everything and I told him that he could leave if he wanted to but he stayed the entire night, he actually stayed until Spence got back and told me to call him whenever Spence was out of town.

Dr: I’m glad you decided to tell him.

A: Yeah, it made me feel so much better.

Dr: So anything else?

A: Yes, Spence had the weekend off and he showed Jackson and I around. We had an amazing time, it was really awesome.

Dr: But there is another reason why you called isn’t there?

A: Yes there is. I was watching Spencer’s boss’ son the other day and it made me realise that I would love to work with children and I have a teaching degree that I never did anything with and I talked to Spence about it and he talked to his boss about getting my record sealed and we’re suppose to go meet with him tomorrow but I don’t think it’s a good idea anymore.

Dr: Why not?

A: What if something happens? I can’t be close to people I can hurt.

Dr: You’re not going to hurt anyone, I promise you that and I think it would be good if you got to do something, you can’t just stay at home right?

A: I know but... (He was cut off)

Dr: No buts, you go to that meeting tomorrow and you fight for yourself okay? You’re not going to get out of this. It’s good that you want to get yourself a job. It’s a very big step.

A: So you think it’s a good idea?

Dr: I think it’s an excellent idea.

A: Okay, thank you for everything.

Dr: No problem. Call me and tell me how it goes okay?

A: I will and thank you again.

Dr: Anytime. Good night.

A: Good night. 

Monday Morning...

A: Spence hurry up, we can’t be late.

S: Love, we won’t be late. Let me just grab my things and then we can leave.

A: Just hurry up okay.

S: I need coffee. (He said suddenly realising that he had forgotten to make any that morning when he woke up)

A: Just come out please. I already made coffee for you with the million’s of sugar you put into your coffee.

S: Thanks. I’m done we can leave now.

A: Finally.

S: I think I should drive. You are a bit too... (He was cut off)

A: No, I’m driving. You drive way too slow.

S: Okay, just be careful.

...

While they were driving Spencer had to constantly calm him down even though it wasn’t helping that much. They got to the BAU headquarters in record time and Adam was very close to having a panic attack when he got out of the car. Spencer put all his things on the hood of the car before walking over to Adam.

S: Hey babe, don’t worry. You have nothing to worry about. Calm down okay, you can do this and I will be with you the entire time. Remember what doctor Avery said, huh?

A: Uh, Uh.

S: Come on breathe and tell me.

A: She said uh that I can do this and that I should fight for myself/

S: Exactly, so that’s what we’re doing here today okay.

A: Yes.

S: Are you okay?

A: I think so.

S: Okay. Now give me a kiss so that we can go in Adam gave Spencer a little peck on the lips before helping him carry his things into HQ.

They were one of the first people there because they wanted to get it over with before office hours started. Spencer put his things down before going up to Hotch’s office with Adam by his side.

Knock. Knock.

H: Enter.

S: Good morning sir.

A: Good morning.

H: Good morning to you too, come on in.

They went into the office and sat down on the chairs in front of Hotch’s desk.

H: So Adam, Reid tells me that you’re thinking about getting a job.

A: Yeah, I was considering it and I think it’s the next step.

H: That’s very brave of you. So what is it exactly that you want to do?

A: I was thinking about doing something with children, like small children. Pre-school, day care along those lines and since I didn’t do anything with children I thought that maybe I could get my records sealed or something but if it’s too much then it’s okay.

H: You’re right.

A: That it’s too much?

H: No, you’re right that what you or actually Amanda did had nothing to do with children and from Dr Avery and Reid’s notes about Amanda I believe that she was out for one reason and one only so I think that it shouldn’t be a problem but you have to agree to do a psych evaluation.

A: What’s that?

S: It’s a way of testing people about their behaviour, personality and capabilities to draw conclusions using a combination of different techniques.

A: But what about the whole double personality thing. If I do that then they’ll see and not want me anywhere near their children.

H: No, it’s done by the bureau and everything is kept private. If someone does a background check it won’t come up it’s just so that we can have the record and it’s the only way that you can be cleared to be able to work.

A: Uh, what do you think? (He asked turning to Spencer)

S: it’s your decision.

A: I know but I just want to know.

S: I think it’s the right thing to do.

A: But what if it comes back negative, bad or whatever.

S: That’s not going to happen.

A: Okay, I’ll do it. Do I like need to know stuff, like study or something?

S: No, not at all.

A: So when will I have to do it?

H: I can have it scheduled for next week Monday.

A: Fine, I’ll be here. (He said taking a deep breath and smiling)

H: Okay, I’ll set it up and send the final details with Reid.

A: Thank you very much for everything Hotch.

H: Don’t worry about it.

S: Thank you Sir.

H: It’s a pleasure.

A: Well enjoy your day further.

H: You too Adam.

...

S: Let me walk you out.

A: You don’t have to.

S: But I want to.

A: Okay.

Outside by Spencer’s Car

As they were coming out the rest of the team arrived but Adam and Spencer didn’t notice.

S: Okay, just promise me one thing okay?

A: What?

S: That you won’t drive like a maniac. (He smiled)

A: I don’t drive like a maniac.

S: This morning you did.

A: I was anxious.

S: Promise?

A: What do I get in return? (He asked walking closer to Spencer with a smirk on his face)

S: You’ll get this and much more. (He said moving closer and kissing Adam)

A: I don’t think that can convince me.

S: What about this? (He asked putting his arms around Adam and kissing him again, longer this time)

The team decided that it was probably time to leave the couple alone.

A: Okay, I’ll drive home carefully and I’ll have something special planed for you.

S: You’re feeling a little naughty today aren’t you?

A: Get your mind out of the gutter Dr Agent Reid. I was talking about making us dinner.

S: I like that even more.

A: Even more than this? (He said gesturing to his body)

S: No, definitely not. I love you and I like food.

A: You better. Hey, I think it’s time to go your fellow FBI people are arriving and staring.

S: My team? (He asked without even turning around)

A: No, other people.

S: Yeah, I need to get back in there. I love you okay.

A: I love you too.

S: Now please drive safely okay and send me a text if you get home.

A: I will. Bye, I love you. (He said giving him one more kiss before getting into the car)

S: I love you too.

Spencer stood there and watched until Adam drove off. He went back into headquarters with a huge smile on his face and it faltered when he saw Morgan who was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

M: Can I talk you for a minute?

...


	48. Amendments...

Same Monday...

Reid came back into the office with a smile on his face after his little encounter with Adam outside and then it slightly dropped when he saw Morgan waiting for him by the elevator.

M: Can we talk?

R: If this is about Adam then I don’t want to hear about it.

M: It is sort of about Adam.

R: Then I don’t want to hear it, sorry Derek.

M: Kid, listen.

R: Fine, what is it? (He huffed)

M: I went by your place this weekend... (He was cut off)

R: What?

M: I know but I wanted to tell you something and then I saw you and Adam in your backyard enjoying yourselves and I just couldn’t break that up so I decided to wait and tell you at the office and then we saw you and Adam outside the office this morning and I realised that I really was the only one hurting you. I just want to apologize for the way I acted towards you and Adam. It’s obvious that he makes you happy and I have no right to stand in the way of happiness for my best friend. It would be really great if you could try forgiving me please.

R: I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, you know.

M: I know and if I see Adam again I will apologize for the way I treated him.

R: It’s fine, I understand why you acted the way you did but you need to understand that I can take care of myself.

M: I know you can and I’ll have more trust in that ability from now on.

R: Great and I accept your apology it’s just too bad that the other’s don’t see it that way.

M: Actually they were the first ones to come around on Friday. We were at the bar and talking and they realised that the more hate they gave Adam the more they isolated you from the team and decided that if Adam made you happy then it was worth it for them to reconsider it and they did, I got angry and stormed out and that all got me thinking.

R: Well I’m really glad then because all this strain almost cost me my job on this team.

M: What do you mean?

R: I almost quit or transferred but Hotch and Adam talked be out of it.

M: It’s good that they did because this team wouldn’t be the same without you.

R: Thank you.

M: No problem now do you think we should get back to those jobs that we were just talking about now?

R: Yes we should.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up as Reid and Morgan entered the bullpen.

JJ: Spence, there’s something that we need to tell you.

R: It’s okay, I know and I would just like to say thank you for giving Adam a chance because that is all that I’m asking for. Once you get to know him you’ll really like him. Thanks guys.

JJ: It’s the least we could do.

P: Yeah, especially with the way we acted.

R: It’s okay.

Ro: Well we appreciate you giving us all a second chance.

R: You guys are all like my family and families are meant to argue and make up, so I won’t ever hold it against you.

H: Okay, now that everything is settled I think we should all get back to the reports we’re supposed to be writing. (He said coming out of his office)

BAU: Yes sir.

...

One week later, Monday...

Adam was anxious about his psych evaluation today and Reid was trying everything in his power to calm him down but it wasn’t working.

R: Adam, can you please come here? (He asked from the kitchen)

A: Yes what’s up? (He asked coming into the kitchen)

R: I can smell the anxiousness on you.

A: Spence, the outcome of this evaluation is going to determine my life.

R: Don’t think about it that way, love.

A: But it’s true.

R: But if you stress yourself out then that’s a sure way to mess up so please calm down.

A: I can’t. Spence, I can’t.

R: Come here. (He says holding open his arms for Adam)

Adam walks into his arms and Reid holds onto him for about five minutes before Adam pulls away.

A: I’m okay.

R: Are you sure?

A: Yes, thank you.

R: Anytime, are you ready to go now?

A: Yeah, let’s go.

They get into Spencer’s car and Adam drives them to the BAU headquarters where his evaluation will be done. The rest of the team already knew about Adam’s psych evaluation and were not surprised when they saw him walking in.

R: Morning everyone.

BAU: Morning, you two.

They walked over to Morgan’s desk.

R: Hey Morgan, Adam... (He was cut off)

A: Can speak for himself.

Hahaha

R: I know.

M: Before you speak, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I judged you based on your past and I’m really sorry for that.

Ro: So are we.

JJ: We feel terrible for the way we acted.

P: We would all like to get to know you better.

A: It’s okay everyone, I don’t hold anything against any of you. I understand where you were coming from and it’s amazing to see how much you all care for Spence.

M: Well thank you for that, Adam.

A: Anytime but I need to go now, I can’t be late.

M: Okay.

Ro: I hope you do good in your evaluation.

P: Yeah, good luck.

A: Thank you.

Spencer walked Adam to the office where they would be doing his evaluation but didn’t want to leave.

A: Okay now you’re freaking out.

R: I’m not.

A: Hey, I may not be a profiler but I know you and I need you to calm down because if you’re stressed out then I can’t focus so please calm down.

R: Okay, call me when you’re done so that I can meet you outside before you leave okay?

A: I will, I love you.

R: I love you too. (He said giving him a kiss before watching him go into the office)

...

Reid received a text from Adam telling him that he was done and on his way to the parking lot. Reid told his team and quickly went to the parking area.

...

R: Hey how did it go?

A: It actually went really well.

R: Yeah?

A: Yup, like he was really nice and immediately made me feel calm and then we started. It was really good.

R: Well that is amazing because I was trying to contain my nerves and Morgan and Prentiss wouldn’t stop teasing me about it.

A: Well now you can calm down and focus on your work now?

R: Yes I can.

A: And promise me that you won’t interfere in their work, please just let them be don’t even ask them how my evaluation went okay.

R: I promised you that I wouldn’t do it and I plan on keeping it okay.

A: Thank you. (He said leaning in to give him a kiss)

R: I love you.

A: I love you call me when you’re done. I’m going now to have lunch with Jackson.

R: Enjoy yourself and tell Jackson I say hi.

A: I will. Bye.

R: Bye.

 

...


	49. Everything's Falling Into Place

One Week Later...December...

It has been a week since Adam’s psych evaluation and Adam ad Reid are one edge about what the results will be. Reid has had to physically stop himself from going and asking how the evaluation went but just because he promised Adam that he would stay away.

A: Spence! (He shouted from the kitchen) Spencer?

He decided to go look for him because he had news to share. He found him in his study sitting and reading through the files that had been cluttering his desk for weeks now.

A: Hey, didn’t you hear me calling you?

S: No sorry, I’m busy going through these files and I usually don’t hear anything else when I’m concentrating this hard.

A: Yeah, so I see.

S: So did you need something?

A: No.

S: No?

A: No... Uh yes... uh.

S: Adam, what were you going to tell me when you called me?

A: Oh, I got a call from the Bureau about my evaluation.

S: And?

A: I got through they’re going to seal my records. (He said with tears in his eyes)

S: Congrats. (He said getting up from his chair and going to the one in front of his desk where Adam was seated)

A: They’re going to seal my records Spence.

S: Yes they are. You did.

A: I did, didn’t I? But I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. Thank you.

S: No, this was all you. You went into the evaluation and aced it.

A: I wouldn’t have had the chance to do this if you hadn’t come back for me almost a year ago.

S: I wouldn’t have come back if you didn’t sneak your way into my heart almost two years ago.

A: Thank you.

S: Thank you too, I love you. (He said giving him a kiss)

A: I love you too can you believe that I might be able to finally get a job, one that I actually like?

S: I do. You deserve this. You deserve this and so much more.

A: Hey don’t cry I have more than enough here by your side. (He said whipping the tears off of Spencer’s eyes)

S: You’re just so special to me and to see you this happy makes me even happier.

A: Well remember when I start looking for jobs because that’s going to be stressful.

S: So that’s why Hotch gave me that card.

A: What card?

S: Yesterday when I was getting ready to leave he stopped me and gave me the number of the principal of Jack’s primary school and I couldn’t figure it out.

A: And why did he give it to you?

S: For you.

A: For me?

S: Yes, she might have a position open for you at her school.

A: That’s great and all but I really wanted to work with like pre-schoolers and such.

S: Well let’s just call her and find out first.

A: It’s Saturday, we’re not bothering this woman on her day off.

S: Fine then we’ll call Monday morning.

A: No.

S: No? Adam you at least have to call and hear her out.

A: And I will. We’ll arrange an appointment and then go during lunch or even after school.

S: Fine.

A: But you’re going to call for me.

S: Why me?

A: Why not you?

S: Because it’s a job opportunity for you.

A: Please?

S: You’re very manipulative.

A: So I’m guessing that that’s a yes?

S: Yeah whatever, I’ll call her when I get to work on Monday.

A: Good now get out of your office because we’re spending out Saturday morning together.

S: But we are together.

A: No we’re not. You’re here in your study and I’m in the kitchen.

S: But... (He was cut off)

A: You can come back to your mess of files later. I just want to spend the morning with my boyfriend or do I also need to make an appointment?

S: No, you can show up without an appointment anytime you want to.

A: Thank you.

S: Anything for my boyfriend now let’s ‘go spend the morning together’.

A: Don’t tease me Spencer.

S: Sorry now let’s go before I go back to my files.

A: Okay. I don’t know why you don’t do it at work.

S: I have other things to do at work this is what I usually do in my spare time.

A: Well now you’ll have to divide your spare time between me and your files.

S: Already done.

...

Monday morning at the BAU headquarters

R: Good morning, is this Mrs Passarella?

Mrs P: Yes it is may I ask who I am speaking to?

R: Yes sorry, I’m agent Reid from the FBI.

Mrs P: The FBI, is there something wrong?

R: Uh... oh no. I called to arrange an interview for later today for my boyfriend, I believe agent Hotchner has already spoken to you.

Mrs P: Oh yes I remember. He called me on Friday and told me about Adam Jackson right?

R: Yes.

Mrs P: Well anyone that comes recommended by Mr Hotchner deserves my immediate attention. Will four o ‘clock be okay for the two of you?

R: Sure but it’s only for Adam I don’t have to be there.

Mrs P: I know but I’d like to meet you too.

R: Okay, we’ll be there at four today.

Mrs P: Good, I can’t wait Aaron has told me how good Adam was with Jack.

R: Yeah he is. We’ll be there. Thank you Mrs Passarella.

Mrs P: Good day Agent.

Reid called Adam and told him about the interview and Adam said he that he would come pick him up at quarter to four because the school wasn’t so far from the headquarters. Reid then went to Hotchner and asked if he could leave earlier than usual because Mrs Passarella wanted to meet with him to and he said that he could. Adam arrived exactly at three forty five and they were off.

Primary School

A: You’re leaving that in here. (He said as he got out of the car)

S: I can’t.

A: Is there any danger in there, do you need to protect you or anyone against anyone in there?

S: No.

A: So you’re not taking it with you, it’s a school Spence.

S: But... (He was cut off)

A: If you don’t leave your gun in the car then you’re not going in with me.

S: look who finally gained some confidence. (He laughed) I can’t leave it in here what if someone finds it?

A: I’m not saying leave it on the seat with the window open just put it into the glove compartment.

S: Fine.

They went inside and were met by Principal Passarella. The exchanged pleasantries and then started the interview.

Mrs P: So Adam what grade would you most prefer to teach?

A: Uh, I really want to work with the little ones like at a preschool or something but someone told me that I should keep my options open for the time being.

Mrs P: Well you’re in luck because we’re building another wing and we’re going to be adding a couple of preschool classes because a lot of the parents have asked for it, makes it much more convenient than having to drive to two different places to drop your children off.

R: Yes it does.

Mrs P: Do you have any kids Spencer?

R: Uh no... Not yet I guess. (He said looking at Adam sceptically)

A: Yes not yet. (He smiled) So what exactly do I have to do to get you to consider me for a teaching job in one of those new classes?

Mrs P: Not much, you’ve already impressed me a lot.

A: Really?

Mrs P: Yes you have.

They continued talking for a while longer and at the end of the interview the job was Adam. He would be called in on a later basses to come sign a few papers and then it would be final. Spencer took Adam out for dinner that night to celebrate his new job.

Hotchner had a barbeque the following Saturday which was the 20th of December and had invited everyone over even Jackson as per Jack’s request. They celebrated a good year’s work, the addition to their family through Adam and Jackson and also celebrated Adam’s new job. Everyone was getting along very well with each other and Jack liked having Adam, Jackson around to play with. JJ’s son Henry also instantly loved Adam and Jackson. The team had the Christmas week off but had to get back to work the next week and they were all ecstatic for the time off.


	50. Back To Where It All Began

1 Year Later.

Spencer and Adam have been living the perfect life for the last few months and have finally decided to take a small weekend trip to Texas for Adam’s birthday. Everything was arranged, leave signed and they asked Jackson to check on the house for them while they were gone.

They had to choose a time that was okay for both of them and since they wanted to leave on Thursday Spencer had to put in for two days leave but they had to wait until it was a school holiday because Adam didn’t want to leave his students just like so they decided to go during the winter break. They phoned Linda and John and they were both all too happy about Adam and Spencer coming that they offered them one of the guest rooms in their house and the couple immediately agreed.

En route to Texas

A: Can you believe that we’re going back to the place where it all began?

S: No, it’s a little surreal but kind of exciting.

A: Do you want to go back to that rooftop?

S: Not necessarily but if you want to, why not?

A: Definitely not, that place holds nothing but bad memories.

S: Even me?

A: Yep. (He said turning to look out the airplane window)

S: Fine maybe I’ll go leave you up there.

A: Then I’ll sue you for abandonment.

S: Abandonment of what?

A: Who actually?

S: Abandonment of what?

A: You know... some days you just crack me up.

S: Aw, don’t worry I love you.

He scoffed and then said I love you back. Their plane ride continued without a hitch and when they arrived at the airport in Texas John and Linda were already waiting for them.

L: Good to see you boys, how have you been? (She asked giving them both hugs)

A: Better than amazing and you. (He said giving her a hug first)

S: Good thank you, how have you been?

L: I’ve been good.

J: Good to see you boys, still going strong I see.

S: Strong and very happy.

J: Well that’s good.

They put their things into the car and were off to Linda and John’s house.

L: So Adam dear why have you been better than amazing?

A: Well I got an amazing job as a teacher to a preschool class and they’re just adorable and I have the man of my dress by my side, like what more could I ask for?

L: Exactly. I’m happy that everything is going good with the two of you.

J: Me too.

They enjoyed dinner with John and Linda before going outside for a short walk.

S: I love walking around here in Texas. It’s just so free and calming.

A: Mm-hm. (He said putting his head on Spencer’s shoulder as they walked)

...

A: Thank you.

S: For what?

A: For rescuing me, for saving and being there for me. Thank you for loving me.

S: It is the utmost pleasure and thank you for loving me too. You save me too. I was destined to be lonely until you came around.

A: I guess we were both meant to find each other then.

S: Yeah, we saved each other.

A: I love you.

S: I love you too.

They walked for a few minutes more before going back to the house and to bed.

Next Morning

They both woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in the air.

A: It feels good not having to wake up and make breakfast for once in a while.

S: Hey, I make us breakfast on occasion

A: Yeah, on very rare occasions.

S: I’ll start making us more breakfast from now on.

A: You don’t have to, I like cooking for us.

S: And I like serving you.

A: Mm-hm.

S: Don’t get any ideas.

A: Wouldn’t imagine it.

S: So what are our plans for today?

A: Dr Avery wanted to see us?

S: Like for a session or something?

A: No, she just wants to catch up.

S: Oh when?

A: Around nine.

S: Okay, now let’s go down and have breakfast.

They finished their breakfast and then told John and Linda that they’d be eating out tonight and they were okay with that. They got to Dr Avery’s office just as one of her patients were leaving and she gave them both big hugs before escorting them inside.

Dr: How have you guys been since we last spoke?

S: We’ve been good and apparently he has been amazing.

A: It’s true.

Dr: The new job and friends have something to do with it?

A: Almost everything the rest of it comes from this amazing man sitting here next to me. (He said causing Spencer to blush like he did yesterday when they were talking to Linda and John)

Dr: Do you still have nightmares?

A: Uh not actually. They only use to come when Spence was out of town.

Dr: So you don’t go out of town anymore.

S: I still do, it’s a part of the job.

A: But I guess I’m much more comfortable now than I was a while back and that helps. I still have Jackson come over a few nights when I’m feeling a bit uneasy but it’s definitely better.

Dr: Well that’s good, slowly but surely huh?

A: Definitely.

They continued talking for a while and then said goodbye with even bigger hugs than before. Dr Avery told both Adam and Spencer to call her if they ever needed her no matter what and when it was. After their meeting with Dr Avery they went around town looking for gifts to buy for their friends back in Virginia and also things to decorate Adam’s classroom with. They also bought gifts for John and Linda. They spent the day just strolling around town since it was a very nice cloudy day and had lunch and one of the small cafes. They had dinner at the restaurant where they had their first official date.

A: I love you so much. (He smiled)

S: I love you too. (He says pulling his face closer over the table for a kiss)

...

The End...

A/n: Thank you all for sticking around and reading this story, I have really appreciated it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...

 

Thanks <3


End file.
